Forever Young
by easilyobsessed
Summary: Senior Year at Tree Hill High full of parties, trips, games, and drama of course, is about to start and when it does Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Nathan, Lucas, and everyone else won’t know what hit them. Mhmm check it out for Brucas and Naley and baley
1. Chapter 1

_Summary- Senior Year at Tree Hill High; full of parties, trips, games, and drama of course, is about to start and when it does Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Nathan, Lucas, and everyone else won't know what hit them. mhmm you should check it out...!_

_Background info: it's season three, I'm following a little from the show like where Nathan and Haley are at in their relationship and same with Brooke and Lucas, but I don't know where it will go, and I'm guessing it won't be quite the same as the show seeing as I don't know what's going to happen on the show. There might be a bunch of polls and stuff to see what you guys want… This chapter is a new version of last weeks episode a little. But the other one's should be more different. Oh and please, please review. Read and enjoy…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill…_

"Tutor girl, wake up…" Brooke said waving around a cup of coffee in front of Haley's sleeping face. Haley's eyes fluttered open to the smell of coffee, and to her apartment which she was now sharing with Brooke Davis as hard as that was to believe.

"Oh, I so need coffee right now." Haley said glancing over at the alarm clock which read 9:00 AM, before trying to take the coffee out of Brooke's hands.

"Hey, whoa get your own." Brooke said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Can I ask you something?" Haley said slowly sitting up on her bed.

"Go for it." Brooke set her coffee down on the little table next to her bed and starting to look through her closet for something to wear.

"Why am I, thanks to you, up at 9:01 in the morning on a Saturday?" Haley asked Brooke.

"Good question, but first which one do you like better?" Brooke said holding out one red tank top and a small yellow t-shirt.

"What are you wearing them with?" Haley asked her.

"A jean skirt." Brooke said still glancing between both the tops.

Haley thought about it for a few seconds. "The yellow one." She finally decided.

"Yeah see I like the red one better, but hey thanks anyways." Brooke said hanging the yellow shirt back up in her closet.

"Ugh, Brooke why are we awake right now?" Haley asker her lying back down on her bed.

"Well, my little tutor friend we are up because today is the party at the beach and we have to set up, and for that I need your help." Brooke said picking up her coffee and taking one last sip out of it before setting it down on the floor next to Haley's bed.

"Here you can have it." Brooke said.

"Gee thanks." Haley said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Someone's obviously not a morning person." Brooke stated after sensing the tone in Haley's voice.

"Ok Brooke." Haley got up from her bed and walked over to Brooke "not that I really care about this party, because I'm not going… but why do you want my help?" Haley asked her.

Brooke had been looking at all the pictures up on her wall from all the guys she had hooked up with over the summer while Haley had been talking. "You see all those pictures Haley?" Brooke asked her, turning Haley so that she would have to look at them.

"Um, yeah."

"you need to go to this party because you need to have a wall full of pictures of you and some random guy hooking up, and I also want your help so that your not sitting here sulking all day about Mr. High Flyer." Brooke said referring to Nathan.

"It's not that simple, I can't just move on from Nathan, Brooke. I'm still married to him." Haley flopped down on her bed.

Brooke sighed and sat down next to Haley. "I hate you be the one to tell you, but its not looking like you and Nathan are going to stay married this year, and I can almost guarantee you that Nathan is going to move on pretty quickly, and when that happens your going to freak out because he moved on before you. So the moral of the story here is that you should be the one hooking up with guys quickly…er." Brooke said not knowing how to end that word.

"The word you're looking for is first." Haley said staring ahead at Brooke's photo wall.

"Right, well don't you want to beat Nathan?" Brooke asked her.

"No I want to be with him." Haley declared slightly gloomily.

"Whatever!" Brooke almost yelled standing up at the same time. "I don't care what you do with him, but I am not going to let you turn into this brooding gloomy thing that just… does nothing all day because Haley I do not want to room with that, or you in your current state so your going to have to get it together or I might have to kick you out and I'm really not in any financial state to do that so I need you to be happy. Ok?" Brooke said clapping her hands once to try to add some excitement into the whole thing.

Haley stared at Brooke's photos for a few more minutes and then looked over at Brooke smiling "what would you like me to do?"

Peyton and Lucas were out on the beach gathering logs and anything else they could find to put in the fire for the party that night.

They had mostly been doing this in silence so it kind of shocked Lucas when Peyton broke the silence.

"So what's the deal with you and Brooke?" Peyton asked him.

Lucas grabbed another log and started to carry it to the pile they were making.

"Oh, I don't know how I would explain it exactly. She calls its dating just not exclusively." Lucas said.

"Ah, I think I get it. That's a very Brooke Davis thing to do. In fact I'm pretty sure it's what she's been doing all summer. Anyway how do you feel about it?" she asked him.

"Honestly, anything I can take with Brooke I'll take." Lucas said earning a little laugh out of Peyton.

"Well that's great for now, but I know you Lucas, when she starts being with other guys your going to get jealous, and don't tell me you won't because you will." Peyton said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Hey, I know I will." He said throwing his hands up "that's why I'm going to show her that I won't hurt her again. We'll be together, exclusively, sooner or later.

Hopefully sooner." Lucas said.

"Speak of the devil." Peyton said under her breath, ad Brooke ran up behind Lucas and jumped on his back.

"Holy shit!" Lucas yelled looking behind him to see who was on his back, but calming down a little when he realized it was Brooke.

"Don't pee your pants." Brooke said jumping off him rolling her eyes. "Hello P. Sawyer."

"Hi Brooke." Peyton said.

"You helping Lucas with his fire making job?" Brooke questioned her.

"I was, but I should probably go now. My dad wanted to have lunch with me." Peyton said raising her eyebrows in a sarcastic excitement.

"Aw, I wish I was going to lunch with your dad." Brooke said.

"EW" came from Peyton and Lucas, at the same time said "Brooke you did not just say that."

"Oh come on you two, your so freaking serious all the time. It's just a fantasy." Brooke said.

"Whatever, I have to go." Peyton picked up her jacket and shook the sand off of it "bye guys." Peyton said waving and turning around.

Brooke turned to Lucas after Peyton had walked away.

"Hey you." She said smiling.

"Hey you." He replied.

"So I wanted to thank you for helping me out with the party." Brooke said stepping closer to Lucas.

"Oh yeah?" He said.

"Ooh, yeah." She said using a totally different tone from when Lucas had just said those same two words. She pressed herself up against him and kissed him, bringing her arms up around his neck. Lucas held her from around the waste taking in everything he could, because he didn't know when he would get this again considering their current situation. After a little while Brooke pulled away and stepped back a little.

"What, that's all I get for doing all this hard work?" He asked her trying to play on the pity aspect of getting what he wanted.

"You got help, from Peyton Sawyer if I might add, so for breaking the rules, yes that is all you get. For now." She winked seductively.

"I don't know how I feel about that." Lucas said advancing on her.

"Well too bad Mr. Scott." Brooke said.

"Uh oh, you can't stop me now." He said reaching for her but Brooke ran out of his way.

"No, Lucas no." She laughed still trying to run away from him but he caught up to her and picked her up.

"Lucas Scott, I don't know where you're taking me but put me down." She said

Trying not to smile because she didn't want him to think he was winning.

"Hey Brooke, you want to go swimming?" he asked her.

"No, I definitely do not." Brooke said kicking her legs around.

"Come on it'll be fun." He said taking her out to the water.

"Luuucaas." She whined "it's cold." She said.

"It's not that cold, I'm standing in it." He said slipping her flip-flops off and throwing them on the beach.

"This is a new top." Brooke said.

"Well I can take that off too." He said.

"Oh, ha ha smart ass." She rolled her eyes at him. Brooke glanced over at the beach and saw Nathan walking out towards the water. She suddenly got a little more serious.

"Lucas is that Nathan?" she asked him.

"Don't try that with me." He said thinking she was tricking him.

"No, seriously." She said hitting his arm to make him look.

He looked over and did indeed see Nathan on the beach.

"Guess he's back." Lucas said sounding sort of mad, but not really caring.

"NATHAN! Help Me!" Brooke yelled to him, Nathan swayed his head and saw Brooke and Lucas out in the water, Brooke in Lucas's arms.

"Oh, now I have to throw you in." Lucas said.

"No, help Nathan hurry." Brooke screamed but it was too late Lucas had already dropped her in the water.

"Lucas Scott!" Brooke said once she got her balance in the water. "Oh my god, not cold? What are you talking about its freezing!" she said hitting him playfully.

Lucas grabbed her arm and pulled her to him for a kiss but she pulled away.

"No way, you so do not get a kiss for dropping me in the freezing cold water." Brooke said walking by him and smiling at the fact that she had so much power over him.

Lucas sighed and shook his head following behind Brooke slowly because he didn't want to go back on the beach to see Nathan.

"I'm going to need your jacket." Brooke said once she got to Nathan.

"Ok." He said laughing a little and handing it to her. Brooke put it on.

"Oh it's so warm." Brooke stepped up to Nathan and gave him a hug "stupid Lucas over there got me all wet." Brooke said.

"Let me guess, that's a new top too." Nathan said.

"Huh! How did you know?" she asked him as Lucas got to the two of them.

"Hey man." Lucas said.

Brooke stepped back a little expecting a full on brother brawl.

"You can keep the jacket for now Brooke." Nathan said not even acknowledging the fact that Lucas was there or had even just talked to him. Nathan turned and walked away.

"I guess high flyers doesn't teach how to be civil to your brother 101class." Brooke said shaking her head "well I'm going to go. See you at the party." Brooke said turning back into her cheery self.

"Yeah I need to, uh, finish up here." Lucas said.

"Bye." Brooke waved and started to walk to her car.

Haley was walking around the grocery store trying to find some food for this death party Brooke was throwing. She was looking at all the different types of chips, wondering how much chips should one buy for a senior class, how many different types; will anyone even eat the chips? The thoughts about the chip dilemma were racing through her head so she didn't notice when she bumped into another cart.

"Oh my god I'm so… Nathan." Haley said when she realized who it was she had hit. Nathan was standing next to Tim; maybe they had a chip dilemma too. Nathan shook his head at Haley and walked away leaving the cart with Tim.

"Nathan wait." Haley said also leaving her cart and quickly walking after Nathan.

"Nathan can you just stop?" Haley almost yelled to him.

"What do you want?" Nathan asked her.

Haley paused for a second a little surprised that he actually stopped for her.

"I didn't know you were back." She said looking down at the ring on her finger, she looked over at his hand and it was no where on there.

"I just got back today." Nathan said trying not to look directly into Haley's eyes.

"Oh." She said not being able to think of anything else to say.

"Yeah so I have to get food and unpack and stuff. See you around I guess." Nathan said.

"Are you going to the…" she was about to ask him if he was going to the party but he had already taken off towards the drink section of the store. She sighed and headed back to her cart, only to see Tim leaning on it, perhaps trying to look "sexy" he might call it but it was just not happening.

"Tim" she uttered before going to the front of her cart.

"You know Haley, I'm a lover not a hater, so if you need anything and Haley I mean anything you just come to papa Tim." He said.

"Ok Tim, I'll do that." Haley said even though she totally knew she would never go to _papa Tim_.

"Alright, hey I'll see you at the sex fest tonight." Tim said.

"You mean the party?" she asked him, hoping that's what he really meant.

"Maybe for you, but for me it's going to be a sex fest, just wait you'll see. You're welcome to come too." He said winking and running off to find Nathan.

"Oh my god." Haley said in disbelief.

8:00, it was just starting to get dark, and the party was just starting to get going.

Brooke had changed into a very short red juicy dress with her bathing suit underneath and was standing with Peyton observing all the people that were arriving.

"Holy crap!" Brooke shouted "is that Mike?" she asked Peyton pointing her finger.

"Yeah, I think so." She said.

"Dude got freaking hot." Brooke said. "I've found my object of the night." Brooke said smiling in spite of herself.

"You have fun with that, I'm going to go get a drink." Peyton said shaking her head at Brooke and walking over to the keg.

"And I'm going to go get myself a hot guy." Brooke whispered to herself, skipping over to Mike and a few of his friends, who also weren't that bad looking.

"Hey boys." She said, need she say more to get their full attention?

"Hey Brooke." They all said in unison.

"So what's going on?" she asked them, but mainly looking at mike.

"You are." Mike said pulling her towards him and slipping his arms around her.

"Aw, that's so cute." She smiled and laughed, enjoying the closeness with her new _friend _mike.

Lucas was off in the distance a little bit arriving with Haley and he saw Brooke with mike and that group of guys, mike with his arms around Brooke, jealousy was definitely kicking in right about now.

"Lucas!" Haley yelled.

"Huh? What?" he asked shaking his head back into reality.

"I've been calling your name for like ever." Haley said.

"Oh sorry." He said.

"Brooke troubles?" Haley asked him looking from Brooke to Lucas.

"Sort of." He said and Haley tilted her head and gave him a look "ok yeah." Lucas gave in.

"Just give her some space for awhile and move in later tonight. I'm going to go get a drink." Haley patted Lucas on the shoulder and went over to the drinks.

Back over with Brooke and Mike, Tim had walked up to the group

"Hey I need to borrow Brooke for a second." Tim said taking Brooke's hand and leading her a couple steps away.

"What the deal Tim?" she asked him.

"Ok so I've got this problem. I want to have a sex fest but no one is coming to it, Brooke you got to help me out." Tim said, and Mike had walked over to him.

"Sorry man, we got to take this one back." Mike said referring to Brooke. He slipped his arm around Brooke and dragged her back over to his group of friends.

"Sorry." Brooke mouthed to Tim whose head was already shaking and hanging low.

A little later Brooke and Mike were walking down the beach together holding hands.

"You're pretty cute." Mike said.

"Oh why thank you." Brooke smiled.

"Come here." Mike said pulling Brooke over to him and into his arms. He pushed back a little of her hair and kissed her. The two of them fell to the ground making out intensely, when Lucas walked up to them. Brooke and Mike pulled away from each other immediately once they realized Lucas was there.

"Lucas, hey." Brooke said a little flustered.

"I'm sorry. I guess this is part of the deal." Lucas turned his back and walked away quickly.

Haley was standing all by herself taking small sips of her beer. She wasn't exactly one for the alcohol. Some one came up from behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Haley, very startled by this, turned around only to see Nathan.

"I need to talk to you." Nathan said.

_Alright, there you have it you better review or I won't be very happy, haha. I'm not quite sure what's coming up so you'll just have to wait to find out. I'll update um in like 3 or 4 days, I'm leaving on Friday to go on this trip thing and I'll be back the next day so I'll update Saturday or Sunday but I've got my other fic too and I can't neglect that one._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the next chapter, thank you so much for the reviews I absolutely loved them all please keep them coming. Anyway read and enjoy…_

_Previously_

_Haley was standing all by herself taking small sips of her beer. She wasn't exactly one for the alcohol. Some one came up from behind her and tapped on her shoulder. Haley, very startled by this, turned around only to see Nathan._

"_I need to talk to you." Nathan said._

"What's going on?" Haley asked him, still very surprised as to the fact that Nathan was even talking to her at all, let alone that he showed up to the party to do it.

"I'm um, I'm sorry for earlier or whatever at the store." He said rubbing his hands together and looking down at his feet.

"You have every right to be mad at me." Haley said hoping that he would look up at her.

Nathan glanced up at Haley and the two were caught in a sort of awkward silence, staring at each other, almost like time had stopped or something.

"But, Nathan, it shouldn't have to be like that between us." Haley said breaking the silence.

"I don't know Haley. I'm not ready for you yet. I can't just take you back and pretend that I'm ok with everything because I'm sure as hell not." Nathan said sort of raising his voice though he didn't really know why.

Haley shifted her weight "well Nathan…" Haley didn't really know where she was going with her sentence "I love you." She blurted out and then silently cursed herself for the fact that she just said that.

"I _loved _you." Nathan said exaggeration the word loved.

"Please don't say that." Haley said sighing at how frustrating this was.

"I'm not going to lie." Nathan said.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to get past this?" Haley asked him very scared as to what his answer would be.

"maybe, but I really have no idea and I don't want to say yes or no right now so lets just go on with our lives and see what happens." Nathan said.

"I don't…" Haley gave up on that thought "yeah ok fine." She said.

"Good." He nodded in response and as a sort of assurance "well bye." He said and walked away before Haley even realized it.

Monday morning, the first day of their senior year, quickly came upon everyone much to their dismay. Brooke hadn't talked to Lucas since the little "incident" at the party, and Haley hadn't talked to Nathan either. Neither of them were eager to go to school but Brooke of course was excited about what outfit she would wear and any new guys that might be there, she had decided that she and Lucas had talked about how their relationship was going to be so he was stupid if he was actually mad at her.

Brooke drove Haley into school and the two of them went to get their schedules.

"You ready?" Brooke nudged Haley as they walked into the front hallway at school.

"To be gossiped about for the entire year? No." Haley said noticing the stares she was getting from people.

"Oh, don't worry about that there will something new to gossip about by tomorrow, most likely me." Brooke said smiling her devious smile.

"Oh well in that case I'm just peachy." Haley said sarcastically.

"Ok, I know I said that you and Nathan were probably not going to get back together this year." Brooke said stopping both of them from walking.

"Yeah I definitely remember that." Haley said.

"But, Haley, I think I was totally wrong on that one I mean the fact that he came to the party last night to talk to you was such a sign that he wants you back." Brooke said.

"It sure didn't seem that way." Haley said sighing and looking around the hallway.

"I know but he came so that has to mean something. However I suggest that before you and Nathan go back to being… you and Nathan, you should definitely shop around there is some prime reality in this school, it's what I'm doing and it's a lot of fun." Brooke said.

"And Lucas is?" Haley asked her still looking out for her best friend.

"Lucas is Lucas" Brooke said like that was the obvious.

"I mean is he your boyfriend or what?"

"We'll see, I've got to play the field a little. I'm just not ready to commit." Brooke said.

"I see." Haley said.

"If he can't handle it then he can't, but I'm just not ready for a committed relationship." Brooke shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Alright, whatever you say." Haley also shrugged but for a totally different reason.

Nathan walked up to Brooke and Haley.

"Hey Brooke, do you have my jacket?" Nathan asked her, Haley gave them both an incredulous look, without trying to be obvious.

"Oh, it's kind of at the apartment. I'll bring it tomorrow." Brooke said.

"Ok whatever." He said as Tim walked up behind Brooke and Haley and put one arm around each of them.

"Hey there ladies." Tim said smiling at looking back and forth between the two of them.

Haley and Brooke exchanged glances and at the same time said "ew" and shook his arm off of them.

"I gotta go, sorry bye." Haley said walking away quickly.

"We have first period together." Brooke said confused watching Haley walk down the hall "that's weird." Brooke said.

"You know, Brooke I heard that you were looking for guys." Tim said putting his arm around her again.

"She's not looking for you Tim." Nathan said.

"Let the lady speak for herself." Tim said.

"Sorry Tim, your not really me type." Brooke said.

"You have a type?" Tim asked her.

"Shut up" Brooke said shaking his arm off of hers and hitting him.

"Hey, I was just kidding its all love here Brooke." Tim said smiling and putting his hand on her shoulder.

Nathan was shaking his head throughout all of this.

"Yeah, I know Tim. You can go now." Brooke said.

"Alright, I'll see you around though." Tim said winking at her and hitting Nathan on the shoulder as he ran off.

"And your friends with Tim, why?" Brooke asked Nathan.

"You have to admit he does make things more interesting." Nathan said.

"Yeah I guess so…." Brooke paused for a second "Nathan your driving Haley halfway to crazyville." Brooke said.

"She drove me crazy every minute she was gone Brooke, I'm just returning the favor." Nathan said.

"Then that makes you just like her, don't get even Nathan just take her back." Brooke said.

"I'm not ready to take her back Brooke, I'm a guy so this is kind of hard to admit but she really… she really hurt me Brooke." Nathan said.

"Ok, I understand completely." Brooke said thinking about Lucas. "I see why you can't take her back but you can at least be civil to her. Look I don't think she should have run off with that Chris ass Keller guy but she did and now she's back, and she's back for you so give her a chance." Brooke said surprising herself this was such a deep conversation to be having with Nathan of all people.

"I'll do what I can." Nathan said turning to go but the he turned back around "thanks" he said.

"I was the one who got you and Haley together in the first place." Brooke said.

"No you weren't." he said.

"Pretty much, I set you up on that date." Brooke said.

"Yeah but that was out of pity for yourself." Nathan said.

"Was not, I thought you two would be cute together." Brooke said "and you were, or are I mean you will be again or god whatever." Brooke said struggling with her talking.

"I know what you mean. Bye" he said.

"Bye." Brooke waved and walked off to her first period class.

Haley and Brooke were in class together and Brooke decided that she was bored and it was so time for note passing. She wrote down, _hey are you ok?_ And passed it off to Haley. Haley got it and looked up at the teacher and then responded with _what's the deal with you and Nathan?_ Haley glanced back up at the teacher quickly and handed it to Brooke.

_Haley what on earth are you talking about? _Brooke wrote back and passed it to Haley

_Ok, quoting Nathan here, "do you have my jacket?_" Haley passed this over to a confused Brooke who snatched it up quickly and breathed a sigh of relief when she finally realized what the hell Haley was talking about.

_Oh, well it's kind of a long story but Lucas got me wet at the beach and I just borrowed Nathan's jacket._ Brooke passed this back to Haley who after she read it just nodded at Brooke that she understood then went back to taking notes on the class.

After class Brooke walked out with Haley.

"Sorry I turned all psycho FBI agent on you." Haley said.

"No problem, I'm not taking your man, don't worry about that." Brooke said smiling and then out of no where Lucas grabbed Brooke's arm and lead her down a separate hallway pinning her against the wall and kissing her.

"Oh my god, Lucas you scared the crap out of me." Brooke said after they pulled away from the kiss, then she realized what he had just done to her "Since when have you been so spontaneous?" she asked him.

"I haven't. I planned that last night." He said.

"Of course you did." Brooke said smiling faintly and looking down "well I should probably get to class now." Brooke said.

"Or you could stay here." Lucas said.

"That's very true, but I'd better not. Hey you're welcome to come to the apartment after school today." Brooke said winking at him.

"No that's ok." Lucas said.

"Lucas." She whined "when I said your welcome to I meant your coming."

"What about Mike?" Lucas asked her.

"Mike is history, I've already moved on." Brooke said.

"Wow, your fast aren't you." Lucas stated.

"So your seriously not coming over after school?" she asked him like he was crazy not to.

"Well that depends, would I be the only guy over there?" he asked her.

"Um, I'm not into three ways sorry dude and ew Lucas." Brooke said shaking her head at the grossness.

"No I mean for the rest of the year?" he asked her.

"oohhh." She realized what he meant "you mean will I start dating you exclusively." Brooke said.

"If that's what you want to call it." Lucas said putting his arm against the wall and leaning in more towards her.

"I can't make any promises, sorry." Brooke said shrugging.

"Well then I'm sorry too." Lucas said.

"Lucas, don't be like this." She said rolling her eyes at him.

"I'm going to win you over Brooke, you'll see." Lucas said leaning in to kiss her but pulling away at the last minute and walking away from Brooke. Brooke rolled her eyes again and sighed out of frustration, why the hell did she want Lucas so much but she just couldn't make herself commit to him.

Haley had her lunch tray and was looking for a place to sit, but every table was pretty much full and the one's that weren't, well everyone at those tables were staring at her and whispering. She dragged her feet off to the stone bench and sat down to eat.

Nathan saw her off in the distance from the table he was sitting at and he decided maybe Brooke was right, giving Haley a chance would be the best thing to do for them.

He casually sat down next to her.

"Nathan, hi." She said trying not to get too excited.

"Hey." He said. "Why are you sitting all by yourself?" he asked her.

"Oh but I'm not, you're here now… um why are you here?" she asked him.

"To be nice." Nathan said.

"Oh." Haley said suddenly getting that this was all out of pity "well you don't have to be here because you feel sorry for me." Haley said.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I meant to try to be you know normal and not brushing you off like you don't exist, because you do Haley." Nathan said looking down again.

"You know you won't turn to stone if you look at me." Haley said staring straight at him.

"Sorry, it's just a little weird." Nathan said slowly looking up at her, and Haley smiled at him when he did.

"Yeah I guess it is." She said nervously laughing.

Brooke was just sitting down at her table with Bevin and Theresa and Peyton and she looked over at the train wreck that was happening between the two of them. It was time to make a plan, and Brooke thought she new exactly what to do.

Brooke and Peyton were walking to their last class of the day.

"Peyton, I hate freaking school. Like what is the deal why even go when we're seniors?" Brooke asked her leaning her head against Peyton's shoulder.

"It's a pretty important year Brooke." Peyton said. "I just wish Jake was here."

"Oh my god." Brooke said taking her head off of Peyton's shoulder "I have just reached a new level of evil…ness." Brooke said.

"No Brooke it's…"

"It's not ok." Brooke said finishing her sentence for her "I'm like complaining about my guy problem and school when your boyfriend is off god knows where and… um I'm sorry." She said not wanting to go over every reason why Peyton should be sad.

Mike walked up to Brooke and Peyton "hey Brooke can I talk to you?" Mike asked her.

"Sure, wait up will you peyt?" Brooke asked her.

"Of course." Peyton said stopping and leaning against the wall.

"What's up?" Brooke asked him.

"So when are we going out again?" he asked her.

"Going out again?" she asked him, knowing exactly what he meant but pretending to be confused.

"You know like to dinner and a movie, or whatever you want to do." He said.

"Oh, look, mike I'm not really into going out with someone for real right now." Brooke said.

Lucas was walking down the hall and he saw mike lead Brooke away a little bit by taking her arm. Mike was sort of professing his love to Brooke but not that dramatically. Lucas shook his head and walked off hoping to not be seen.

"Mike that's um really sweet but I just can't right now. Sorry." She said.

"Oh not that's ok." Mike said letting go of her hand and walking away quickly.

Brooke walked back over to Peyton and said "that sucked."

After school Brooke went to the apartment by herself because apparently Haley wanted to do homework in the library. She walked inside and saw Nathan's jacket slung over the back of the couch. She set her bag down and put Nathan's jacket over it so that she would remember it the next day and there was a knock at the door. She stood up and opened it and it was Lucas.

"Lucas, what might you be doing here?" she asked him seductively, of course he couldn't resist.

"I just came to say that I saw you with Mike earlier and if your going to start dating him, like really dating him then I'm not…" Lucas would've continued probably for another few minutes but Brooke stopped him by leaning up and kissing him. When the pulled away Lucas took a few seconds to catch his breath.

"I'm not with mike." She said.

"Good." He said putting his arms around her waste and pulling him towards her again to kiss her. They started to get more intense in their kissing but they had totally forgotten that they were standing in the doorway so they were very startled when Haley walked up.

"Haley, I thought you were in the library." Brooke said.

"I was but then I got hungry and decided to come here, obviously that was the wrong decision." She said sitting down on the couch.

"No I was just leaving." Lucas said having forgotten that he was holding off on Brooke until she gave into him, that brief moment of passion probably shouldn't have happened.

"Bye." Lucas said getting away before Brooke could try to make him stay. Brooke closed the door and walked back to her bedroom. Haley looked down at the floor and saw Nathan's jacket and she was reminded of a memory from last year.

"_Nathan I'm so cold would you just give me your freaking jacket?" Haley asked him, the two of them were walking down the street one night after just eating at Karen's café._

"_You don't think I might be cold too." He said pretending to be offended._

"_Yeah but you're a guy so it doesn't matter." She said._

"_Oh I see how it is." He said grabbing her side and tickling her._

"_Nathan, no stop." Haley said not being able to control her laughter. Nathan finally stopped._

"_You warmer now?" he asked her._

"_The jacket would still help." She said._

"_Oh alright but only because I love you." He said taking it off and handing it to her then slipping his arm around her waste._

"_Mm, I love you too." Haley said._

_Ok there you have it, please review its wonderful haha. Alright then um coming up_

_Brooke plans out plan Nathan and Haley_

_Mike still likes Brooke_

_Other stuff I don't know what…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, sorry for the wait I like this chapter though it sets some interesting stuff up, and I really don't know like what the hell I'm doing with the story but don't worry it well end up good, or I hope you will think so. Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot but please more then three people review it would be awesome, ok read and enjoy…_

Brooke walked up to Lucas's door Friday morning before school started and knocked on his bedroom door, of course she was too cool for the front door.

Lucas came up to the door after a few seconds, his hair frazzled and looking very tired, and not wearing a shirt which always made Brooke happy.

"Hello Mr. Scott." Brooke said waltzing right into the room and sitting down at the edge of the bed.

"You do know that school doesn't start for another hour Brooke don't you?" he asked her, running his hands through his hair and closing the door.

"Umm, yeah Lucas, now come here sit down next to me." Brooke said using a soothing voice and patting the spot next to her on the bed.

"oookk." Lucas said confused. He got a grey shirt off of a chair and was starting to put in on when he sat next to Brooke but she pulled it away from him.

"I like you better with your shirt off." Brooke smiled and threw the shirt across the room.

"What's going on here Brooke?" Lucas asked her, because maybe it was something sexual he didn't know.

"Ok so I need your help." She said turning to face him on the bed.

"Need my help doing what?" he asked her.

"Robbing a bank, I have to go shopping this weekend." Brooke said staring directly at Lucas to see his reaction.

"And what are you really doing here?" he asked her.

"God you're no fun, ok so I need help planning out a date for Nathan and Haley." Brooke said.

"You need my help?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I mean I figured you could take care of the romantic stuff and well I can take care of the… kinky stuff." Brooke said putting her hands together and shrugging.

"Ah, I see." Lucas said.

"So are you going to help me? You know you want to." Brooke said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Well I don't know, I mean what would be my motive for doing this?" he asked her glancing at her hand.

"We could work something out, I'm totally up for that I just thought you were playing hard to get." Brooke said taking her hand of his shoulder.

"I was… I am." He said catching himself.

"Hmm… close one Scott." She said getting up and slowly sitting down on his lap placing her arms around his neck.

"So are you going to help me or not?" she asked him her head just inches away from his face.

"Ok, I guess." Lucas said, earning a kiss from Brooke who afterwards jumped off his lap and went to the door.

"See you at school then." Brooke said "I know you need your beauty sleep." Brooke said.

"Ha ha funny Brooke." Lucas said sarcastically.

"Shut up, you know you love it." She said smiling and skipping out the door.

* * *

"Hey friend." Brooke said sitting down next to Peyton at a picnic table.

"Brooke." Peyton said.

"Ok so Lucas and I are planning out this thing for Nathan and Haley tomorrow and I need your help." Brooke said.

"What thing?" Peyton asked her looking up from her drawing.

"It's just a thing to get them back together." Brooke said.

"Why are you so interested in Haley and Nathan getting back together?" Peyton asked her.

"Because they're like a super couple and also I'm so sick of having gloom and doom rooming with me so…yeah that's why." Brooke said.

"Maybe you should just let them find their way back to each other." Peyton said putting her drawings in her backpack and taking out an envelope.

"Uh, maybe that would take to long." Brooke said pretentiously.

"Alright what do you need me to do?" Peyton gave in.

"Just get Nathan to the river court tomorrow at 5:00" Brooke said.

"What? No way there's no way I can get him there. Why don't you do it?" Peyton asked her.

"Because I don't want to and why can't you?" Brooke fired back at her.

"Nathan will know there's something up if I try to do it; he just will I'm a terrible liar. Look you do it." Peyton said.

"But who's going to get Haley there?" Brooke asked her.

"Lucas." Peyton said obviously.

"Oh, of course why didn't I think of that before?" she asked herself "alright well I guess I don't need your help. Um what's that envelope there?" Brooke asked Peyton snatching it off the table.

"Actually that's for you." Peyton said.

"Yes seeing as it has my name on it…Whose it from?" Brooke asked her.

"Umm Mike." Peyton said quietly.

"I'm sorry did you just say Mike?" Brooke asked her.

"Yeah he gave it to me to give to you earlier. Have fun with that." Peyton said patting Brooke on the shoulder before getting up from the table and walking away.

Brooke sighed and looked at the envelope, could you say creepy?

Nathan walked up behind her and stole the envelope out of her hands.

"What's this, a letter from a lover?" Nathan asked her.

"Nathan, dude give that back." Brooke said seriously.

"Oh now I have to know what it is." He said sitting down next to her.

"No you don't" she said reaching for it but Nathan pulled back laughing at her efforts.

"Alright I'll give it to you if you give me my jacket." He said.

Brooke stared into space for a second, "shit." She said. "What the hell is wrong with me, I forgot it." Brooke said.

"Oh well too bad I'll just have to keep this and read it tonight." Nathan said.

"Huh!" and idea popped up into Brooke's head "I'll give you your jacket if you teach me how to play basketball tomorrow at the RiverCourt." Brooke said totally not intending to actually learn how to play basketball; it was just a set up to get him with Haley.

"You want to learn how to play basketball?" he asked her looking at her quizzically.

"Yes now give this to me." She said finally getting her letter back from him.

"Alright but you better have my jacket." He said.

"I will, tomorrow at five. Meet me there." Brooke said getting up from the table.

"Ok." Nathan said.

A little bit off in the distance Haley was standing with Lucas.

"Do you think they have a thing?" Haley asked Lucas, she had been staring at Brooke and Nathan.

"Brooke and Nathan?" Lucas asked her astonished.

"Yeah." Haley said "who else have I been staring at for like an hour." Haley asked him turning to him.

"Ok five minutes but no Haley I really doubt it." Lucas said.

"Yeah I guess your right." Haley said.

Brook walked up to the two of them.

"Um hey tutor girl, and Lucas." Brooke said stopping when she got to them "I need to talk to you." Brooke said under her breath.

"Ok." Lucas said, Brooke grabbed his hand getting ready to walk away with him.

"You go make yourself useful, talk to Nathan." Brooke said to Haley.

"Right." Haley sighed and walked off.

Once she was a good distance away Brooke turned to Lucas.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"Ok so change in plans, your job is to now get Haley to the rivercourt at five, because I took over Nathan duty because Peyton was being a bitch… no not really but that's just the new plan." Brooke said.

"I think I can handle that." Lucas said.

"Good, now I got this letter from Mike." Brooke said taking out the envelope and showing it to Lucas "it's definitely freaking me out, so I'd really love to read it with you so you can kick Mike's ass if it says something creepy." Brooke said, but really what wasn't creepy about a guy you had just turned down for a date to send you a letter.

"That sounds like something a boyfriend would do, and that I am not." Lucas said pointing at Brooke.

"Lucas please." Brooke said frowning.

"Ok." Lucas said taking the letter from her and opening it.

"Wait I have to read it first, it may not be appropriate for you." Brooke said taking it out of his hands and starting to read it.

"Hmm… ooh… ew oh my god what the hell?" Brooke said finishing reading it.

"What?" Lucas asked her.

"Here." Brooke said handing it to him.

Lucas started reading it.

"What we had on the beach was magical?" Lucas said quoting the letter "I believe that we'll either get married or if not we will meet again in heaven and be together in bliss." He still quoted.

"Brooke what the hell is wrong with this guy?" Lucas asked her.

"I don't know but the more I think about it the more it freaks me out." Brooke said looking around.

"I'll talk to him for you." Lucas said.

"Wait till Monday; I'll see how I feel about it then." Brooke said "but thanks" she said smiling.

"Whatever you need." Lucas said charmingly smiling.

"Ok so you know the change of plans everything else will be set up tomorrow. Bye boy." Brooke said playfully hitting him on the stomach before walking off.

* * *

The next day Brooke was already at the river court waiting for Nathan to get there, and he finally did carrying a basketball in his hand.

"So unsuspecting." Brooke said under her breath before he got to her.

"You ready to get your assed kicked?" Nathan asked her.

"Not quite." Brooke said standing up to be wearing jeans and a black tube top.

"You're wearing that to play basketball?" Nathan asked her.

"Oh but I'm not playing basketball today." Brooke said raising one eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"hm, right on time." Brooke said seeing a distressed Haley walking with Lucas.

"What?" Nathan said turning around to see Haley and Lucas.

"What's going on here?" Haley asked everyone.

"Well, you see, Lucas and I thought that you and Haley needed some forced and slightly odd fun to get you two to be you two again." Brooke said.

"Oh my god." Haley said almost laughing at the absurdity of this.

"Don't try to get out of it, you'll start here and um here's your first task." Brooke said handing them a slip of paper.

"Now get to work." Brooke said hitting them both on the shoulder before pushing Lucas over to his car.

"Good work Lucas." Brooke said.

"Not too bad yourself." Lucas said opening the door for Brooke and then running around to the other side.

"I got you something." Lucas said.

"Presents? I love presents what is it?" Brooke asked him, her face lighting up.

"Well, it's just a rose." Lucas said getting the rose from the back seat of the car.

"A rose, hmm well thanks." Brooke said.

"Don't get too excited." Lucas said sarcastically.

"Whatever." Brooke said.

"Well I'm also taking you out to dinner." Lucas said.

"oh really…" she said tapping her fingers together.

"Indeed I am." Lucas said.

"Where at?" Brooke asked him.

"That's a surprise." Lucas said.

"Well then let's go." Brooke said jumping up and down in her seat.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas had already left and Haley and Nathan were standing reading the instructions on the paper.

"Game to ten whoever wins has to buy the other one dinner." Haley read aloud. "Well looks like you'll be paying." Haley said.

"I'm not doing this." Nathan said.

"Nathan come on, we can at least try as friends." Haley said.

"Why don't we skip the basketball part and just split the cost of dinner?" Nathan tried to compromise with her.

"Alright fine." Haley said taking anything she could get.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Nathan asked her.

"Oh, um let's see it says we go to Hanley's burger drive, good choice guys." Haley said sarcastically under her breath.

"Do you have a problem with burgers?" Nathan asked her.

"No I just, oh whatever." Haley said smiling.

"Come on let's go." Nathan said also smiling; he could at least try to make somewhat of the best out of this,

* * *

Brooke and Lucas had been driving for about twenty minutes and they ended up at the beach.

"The beach, nice choice." Brooke said nodding her head and getting out of the car.

"I thought you'd say that, but wait till you see what else there is." Lucas said walking up behind Brooke and putting his hands over her eyes.

"Isn't the point of this to _see_ what else there is?" Brooke asked him.

"Yeah but not till we get down to the actually beach." Lucas said.

"Ok, don't walk me into the water or I'll kill you." Brooke said putting her hands over Lucas's hands and walking forward.

They walked down to the sand and over for a little while till Lucas stopped them.

"Ok, you can look now." He said taking his hands off her eyes to reveal a picnic set up with food and drinks and blankets, and at least two dozens roses spread out everywhere.

"Oh my god." Brooke said putting her hand over her mouth

"Another rose for the pretty lady." Lucas said holding out a rose for her.

Brooke took it and hugged Lucas immediately.

"This is too cute." Brooke said sitting down on the picnic blanket.

"Well let's eat." Lucas said sitting down across from her.

"Way past you there." She said already taking a bite of her sandwich.

* * *

Nathan and Haley got to the burger place and sat down to eat.

"Nathan can we please talk like civilized people?" Haley asked him after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"What do you want talk about?" Nathan asked her.

"I don't know, something, anything." Haley said dragging her words out.

"This was a bad idea." Nathan said.

"No, Nathan, come one if we both try I think we could actually work it out." Haley said placing her hand across the table, as a sign for him to take a hold of it.

Nathan looked at it for a few seconds and almost didn't take it but then he placed his hand over hers. A big smile spread across Haley's face as she looked down.

* * *

Brooke ad Lucas had now finished eating and were talking as it was starting to get dark.

"That was actually a pretty good dinner." Brooke said.

"I got it from my mom's café." Lucas said.

"Well, I'm bored now." Brooke said moving up next to Lucas.

"Oh are you?" Lucas said putting an arm around her.

"Yeah, I am indeed." She said smiling.

"You know I might be able to do something about that." Lucas said.

"Oh I know you can." Brooke said pulling his face to hers and kissing him.

"You want to go back to your apartment?" Lucas asked her.

"Yeah lets." Brooke said nodding her head and getting up, ready to get back to the apartment.

They walked inside and Brooke called out to see if Haley or anyone else was there. No one was.

"No Haley, I guess we have the place to ourselves." Brooke said.

"Good because there's something I've been meaning to do." Lucas said slipping his arms around her waste.

"Ok Mr. Exclusive." Brooke said.

"Yeah about that." Lucas said rolling his head around.

"You changed your mind, I won? I knew I would." Brooke said.

"No I just almost forgot." Lucas said "god that would've sucked." Lucas said stepping back from Brooke and sitting down on the couch.

"Lucas you need to give up." Brooke said.

"You need to trust me." Lucas almost challenged back at her.

"That's kind of not the problem." Brooke said cautiously.

"Then what is?" Lucas asked her.

"I need to tell you something about this summer." Brooke said sitting down next to him hesitantly.

"What?" Lucas asked her getting really anxious.

Just then Nathan and Haley walked into the door.

"Aw, that's just awesome." Brooke said sarcastically.

_Well there you have it, what does Brooke have to tell Lucas about her summer that's so important. Hmm you'll just have to wait to find out so terribly sorry, but in the meantime you should review. Alright well I'll update sometime haha no probably in four or five days…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Alright heres your next update, thanks you guys for the reviews I was soo excited for everyone of them ooh please keep reviewing you guys are awesome! Alright so as promised you will see what unfolds in this chapte, also what happens like don't worry its not that couple I think you can tell what the two main coupled are in this fic so just read I added the new couple sort of drama just for drama but I just read it… please read and enjoy…_

"Brooke what do you have to tell me?" Lucas asked her ignoring the fact that Haley and Nathan had just walked in.

"Um… god you know this is really not the right timing." Brooke said.

"But it was before Nathan and Haley walked in." Lucas said.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked them.

"Alright well I guess it's now or never." Brooke said sighing and rolling her eyes out of agony "I'm sorry Nathan we have to tell them." Brooke said looking directly at him.

"What?" and then he got it "oh Brooke no." he said.

"Over the summer Nathan and his high flyers team were in California for awhile." Brooke stated to say.

"We got really drunk." Nathan added in.

Haley and Lucas exchanged glances.

"Yeah, I went out to eat with Nathan and some of the other players and afterwards Nathan and I went back to my house and we were just drunkenly talking and some how we ended up in bed together." Brooke said scrunching her face up afraid of the reactions that were to follow.

"What?" Lucas and Haley said in unison, but Lucas yelled it and Haley just sort of dumbfounded, spoke it.

"Yeah." Brooke said sitting straight up on the couch.

"Oh my god, is this a joke?" Lucas asked them "I mean are you serious because this is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Lucas said.

"No, we were really drunk we never would have done it if we had been thinking clearly." Brooke said.

"Honestly I don't know why it happened." Nathan said.

"And why you're just telling this to us now." Haley said. "I mean were you never going to tell us this is a pretty big thing to keep from us." Haley said starting to get pissed of the more she thought about this.

"It really shouldn't have happened." Brooke said glancing at Nathan.

"Well that's just great." Lucas said standing up and walking towards the door "come on Haley, lets go get something to eat I can't be around them right now." Lucas said.

"Yeah sounds great." Haley said following behind Lucas and slamming the door causing Brooke to jump.

Brooke and Nathan stayed in silence for a few seconds.

"Nathan I'm sorry." Brooke said.

"It's really not your fault." Nathan said.

"I know but I just told them without asking you." Brooke said staring straight ahead.

"We needed to tell them." Nathan said sitting down by Brooke.

"You were just working things out with Haley and I hope this doesn't ruin that." Brooke said putting her head in her hands.

"What about you and Lucas?" Nathan asked her.

"Oh, yeah I can almost guarantee that's over with." Brooke said "he probably hates me." Brooke said almost laughing.

"Hey" Nathan said putting a hand on her shoulder "if Haley and I can get past this then you and Lucas can too." Nathan said earning a smile from Brooke.

"So do we have a plan of action?" Brooke asked him.

"Do everything it takes I guess." Nathan said "I'm not giving up on me and Haley." Nathan said.

"Well I'm not giving up on me and Lucas either." Brooke said.

"Alright well I guess I should get going, wouldn't want Haley to come back and see me still here." Nathan said getting up.

"God can you believe we ever hooked up?" Brooke asked him.

"Yeah, I mean I am irresistible." Nathan said.

"ha ha very funny, I think you should leave now." Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"That must have taken a lot of will power; no one willingly wants me to leave." Nathan said still joking around.

"Get out." She said pushing him out the door but he stopped and faced her when he was at the door.

"Just for the record Brooke, it didn't mean nothing to me, I mean I'm not like looking for a relationship with you but you're a really good friend." Nathan said.

"Thanks nate." Brooke said smiling and then pushing him out the door. She slowly sat back down on the couch and started to think about all of the things that she had just made a mess of. She hoped Lucas would forgive her. She started to think back to that fateful night that had now possibly ruined a relationship with the guy she really wanted to be with: Lucas.

_Brooke and Nathan were wasted and they walked into Brooke's room._

"_Whoa, it's dark in here." Brooke said. "I guess that's because the lights are off." She said smiling._

"_Yeah." Nathan said._

"_I will um, I'll find the light." Brooke said laughing as she walked around her room, obviously to drunk to remember where the light was, before she knew it she was in the middle of the room and she bumped into to Nathan causing both of them to fall on the floor with Nathan on top of Brooke._

"_Oh, ow." Brooke said still laughing "we so should've fallen the bed." She added._

_Nathan was looking down at Brooke with a drunkenly happy smile "you're so pretty" he said brushing her hair back, but he ended up poking her in the face._

"_ow. Brooke said but she was also laughing. Are we ever going to get up? Brooke asked him, although she thought shed probably not be able to get up on account of the fact that her balance was very thrown off._

"_Maybe." Nathan said and then he leaned down and kissed her._

"_Ooh, I've been kissed by an angel." Brooke said._

"_What?" Nathan asked her._

"_Shut up come here." She said pulling him back down on top of her and kissing him again, she ripped off his shirt and he did the same to her's. Before either of their drunken selves knew it they went much farther then either of them had intended too._

"I can't believe I remember all of that." Brooke said aloud to herself. "I can't believe I did that." Brooke said.

Brooke got up and was walking back towards her room when the front door opened and Haley came in.

"Haley." Brooke said quietly.

Haley gave Brooke, not a look of evilness but she just ignored the fact that she was even there and she walked past Brooke to their room and slammed the door behind her. Brooke rolled her head around and went to open the door but it was locked.

"Oh, Haley come on. God look I'm so sorry but I was drunk you know I can't control myself." Brooke waited to see if she'd say anything: she didn't.

fine. Brooke said a little annoyed. She walked down the hall and grabbed a blanket, she slipped off her jeans revealing boy shorts and she took of her shirt so she was wearing a bra. She tucked herself in under the blanket and drifted off to sleep. She started to dream that she was driving with Haley to school and they were coming to a red light and Haley told Brooke that she had hooked up with Lucas, causing Brooke to slam on the breaks in the middle of an intersection and when Brooke looked out her window a big truck was coming at their car and suddenly Brooke sat bolt right up in real life.

Oh my god. She said aloud, she noticed that she was really hot and almost sweating.

Then there was a knock at the door, she looked over at the clock and it was 10:04 AM. She wrapped the blanket around herself and opened the door to see Nathan.

"Hey." She said rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"You look terrible." Nathan said.

"Thanks Nathan, I just had a dream that I almost I almost got run over by a truck." Brooke said.

"Oh poor thing." Nathan said putting a hand on her shoulder, and of course Haley walked out just then.

"Well isn't this a nice picture." Haley said sarcastically slipping past Brooke and Nathan outside.

"Wait, Haley I came to see you." Nathan said forgetting about Brooke and chasing after Haley. Brooke watched them go and then closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Haley please wait up." Nathan ran after her. "Haley!" he yelled. 

"What?" she yelled back finally stopping.

"Can we talk please?" he asked her catching his breath.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about how you and Brooke hooked up?" Haley asked him.

"Haley first of all I was drunk and second of all my heart was really hurting because of you." Nathan said.

God Nathan I dont really care that you even did it what sucks is that you lied about it. Haley said.

"I know, we shouldn't have done that we shouldn't have done any of this." Nathan said.

"I mean you have every right to be mad at me right now so I don't feel like I should be mad but that really hurts me Nathan." Haley said looking down at her feet.

"Haley if it makes any difference Brooke and I are not interested in each other at all, we're just really good friends." Nathan said.

That hook up when their drunk. Haley said smiling.

"You mean a lot more to me." Nathan said.

Haley sighed why do we have like the most screwed up relationship in the history of relationships? Haley asked him.

Because we love each other so much. Nathan said.

"I don't know what we should do." Haley said looking into Nathan's eyes.

"Me neither, I'm still getting over everything that's happened between us." Nathan said.

"Yeah I can definitely say that." Haley said raising her eyebrows.

"I want to try to be something more for you though." Nathan said taking on her hands.

Haley looked down at their hands.

"Yeah, look ok I need some time to think about all of this. I'm still majorly pissed off at Brooke." Haley said.

"You can't stay mad at Brooke for that long." Nathan said.

"I'm not over this yet." Haley said.

"Yeah I know." Nathan replied.

"Let's just give it some time." Haley said.

"I agree that's really what we need to do." Nathan said "but before that there's something I need to do." Nathan said.

"Ok." Haley said.

"Good." He said smiling and then he put his hands around her waste and lifted her up to kiss him.

"Wow." Haley sad after they pulled away. "What was that for?" She asked him.

"To remember how much I want you." Nathan said kissing her quickly again before mysteriously walking away. Haley smiled at how much she loved him, even when she hated him and walked to her car.

* * *

Brooke was still at the apartment right when Haley and Nathan left and she fell back onto the couch right as someone knocked on the door again. This time it was the other Scott brother. 

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Can I come in?" he asked her.

"Of course." She said wrapping the blanket around herself tighter, which was not something she would normally do with Lucas being there but the situation was very different right now.

She closed the door and saw Lucas sitting on the couch.

"So I've been thinking a lot and I'm not really mad at you." Lucas said.

"Why the hell not?" brooked asked him, seriously confused.

"Because I've done a lot worse things to you before." Lucas said.

"Yeah, but Lucas I got totally pissed at you." Brooke said cursing herself for trying to make him mad at her.

"I don't know I just can't stay mad at you for long. I want to be with you so badly." Lucas said.

"Lucas that's like the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Brooke said genuinely smiling at him.

"I really shouldn't be complimenting you right now but your really amazing Brooke." Lucas said.

"Your quite amazing yourself broody." Brooke said, surprised she had used that nickname that brought back a lot of memories.

"That's an exclusive nickname." Lucas said hinting at something.

"That's because we're exclusive." Brooke said hesitantly.

Youre serious? I mean your not playing games with me? he asked her.

"No, I'm seriously serious." Brooke said.

"Come here." Lucas said taking her hand and pulling her over to him so she was sitting in his lap, he slowly closed the gap between them and they started kissing.

"Broody and cheery back together again." Lucas said smiling at how freaking good that sounded. They pulled away and Lucas stared into Brooke's eyes.

"You look kind of pale." Lucas said.

"Yeah I know I feel like crap, I had such a bad dream last night." Brooke said.

"Well thanks for kissing me." Lucas said.

"Oh you're welcome." She said "am I hot?" she asked him referring to her forehead.

"Brooke, you and I and everyone else in the world knows you're hot." Lucas said.

"Clever one." She said smiling at him "but I meant do I feel like I have a fever?"

"Oh." Lucas said, Brooke took his hand and put it to her forehead.

"God yeah you're burning up." Lucas said taking his hand away quickly.

"Oh too bad look like I'll be missing school tomorrow." Brooke said sarcastically.

"If you're still sick tomorrow." Lucas said.

Will you take care of me broody? she asked him

"Sure thing cheery." Lucas said laying her down on the couch.

"Oh that's too cute." Brooke said.

"What are you wearing under that blanket?" he asked her.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know." She said putting on a sly grin.

"I would" he said.

"No you go get me some food or something." Brooke said.

"Alright I'm going to the store then." Lucas said.

"Ok." Brooke said.

"Don't go anywhere." Lucas said accusingly pointing at her.

"Ok but hurry, I'm worried Haley might murder me with an axe." Brooke said.

"Oh yeah she's pretty pissed at you." Lucas said.

"Yeah I got that when she locked me out of my room last night." Brooke said.

"Don't worry about it, be back soon." Lucas said walking out of the apartment.

Brooke smiled at drifted off to sleep yet again.

_There ya have it, hope you like don't worry this fic is a brucas and naley so I just had to add a little drama and next chapter, ooh I'm excited to write it should have more drama! Please review and tell me what you thought of the news and anything else you know whatever you want. oh and i know brooke and lucas got together a little quickly but i really wanted them together so yeah. Coming up brooke's still sick but lucas is taking care of her I really don't want to tell you anything else about it without giving it away so just wait to find out, I'm soo sorry love you guys though…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi my loves, haha sorry I'm sort of in a weird mood, the OC comes back tonight after being gone for like a freaking month so I'm excited. Ok so thank you so much for the reviews I absolutely adore you guys, please keep them coming and I will adore you more haha. Um drama filled chapter some stuff's resolved and some isn't read and enjoy!..._

Lucas was walking up to the apartment after getting soup, sodas, and sports drinks, pretty much all the S starting words that help with being sick. He saw from the outside that the lights were off, so he quietly opened the door and walked inside to see… no Brooke.

"Weird." Lucas said quietly too himself. He walked down to Brooke's room to see if she was there and Brooke walked out of the bathroom, screaming when she saw Lucas.

"Oh my god." Brooke said "I think I just had a minor heart attack." Brooke said holding her hand over her chest.

"Sorry, I didn't know where you were." Lucas said, he held up the bag like it was a prize "I brought food." Lucas said.

"EW, I so do not feel like eating right now." Brooke said flopping down on her bed.

"Feeling worse?" Lucas asked her.

"Yeah, I would say that throwing up twice since you left has left me to feel a bit worse." Brooke said hinting at sarcasm.

"Maybe you have food poisoning." Lucas said.

"Or maybe it's something else." Brooke said.

"Like what?" he asked her.

"It is a possibility that I might be… pregnant." She could barely get those words to come out of her mouth.

Lucas stared at Brooke dumbfounded for a few seconds "pregnant with what?" he asked her.

"Gee I don't know maybe a cat, oh no it's probably a hamster, god all that crazy sex with those god damn hamsters and look what happens" Brooke said hitting her knee for a sarcastic effect.

Lucas gave her a look "I'm trying to take this seriously Brooke." He said.

"Well if I am pregnant believe me I will be taking this seriously." She said.

"What I meant, was pregnant from who?" Lucas asked her.

"Hmm, that's a tough one Lucas." She said sarcastically before getting up and hitting him on the arm "god who is the only person I've slept with in the past… while?" she asked him.

"Nathan." Lucas said caustically.

"Yeah, you know despite what most people think I'm not a whore." Brooke said sitting back down.

"Brooke I'm just trying to figure out what the hell to do." Lucas said getting angry.

"Well it might be helpful to take a pregnancy test." Brooke said.

"Yeah, so do you have one?" he asked her.

"No, Lucas surprisingly I don't." Brooke said once again with a sarcastic tone.

"You know I'm just trying to help, so if you could stop being such a smart ass that would make things a lot better." Lucas said, regretting that he was so mean but he was really frustrated with the fact that his current girlfriend and pretty much the love of his life might be pregnant with his brother's baby. Can you say soap opera?

"Well sorry if I'm trying to add a little humor to this sucky situation." Brooke said looking down.

"Do you want me to go buy you a pregnancy test?" he asked her, trying to get on her good side.

"umm." She sighed, she hadn't really actually pieced all off this together in her mind "I guess that's the best thing to do." She said.

"Alright I'll be back as soon as I can." Lucas said before quickly walking out of the apartment.

* * *

Haley had gone to the mall to buy a new top, holy crap she was turning into Brooke, she had also run into Peyton and they had lunch together. She regretted leaving the mall because that meant that she had to go back to the apartment. She walked inside and saw that the living room was empty, maybe Brooke was out… that would rock. She dropped her keys on the table and walked into her room with her shopping bag and her hopes sank when she saw Brooke on her laptop, internet shopping probably.

Haley dropped her bag to make Brooke notice her, Brooke's head snapped around and she quickly closed her laptop.

"Hi Haley." She said.

"Hi." Haley mumbled at took out her shirt and started to put it up.

"Went shopping?" Brooke asked her trying to get something out of Haley.

"Can you maybe stop acting like nothing happened? Because it did and we both know it." Haley said shoving her top in the drawer.

"Ok no offense, but you and Nathan weren't really together." Brooke said, really scared of what Haley's reaction would be.

"I don't care that you did it, I mean I do but whatever but what I hate is that you never really cared about being my friend you were just using me to get money for this apartment and so that you would feel better about what you and Nathan did by repairing his and mine's relationship." Haley said.

"That's not true at all." Brooke said.

"Why else did you care so much about my relationship with Nathan?" Haley asked her.

"Because I want you both to be happy, and I know the only way that will ever happen is if you two stop being idiots and get together." Brooke said.

"Oh, and what about you and Lucas?" Haley snapped back.

"That's a totally different situation because, well, Lucas and I were never married but we are together." Brooke said.

"What?" Haley asked her shocked.

"Yeah, just a few hours ago." Brooke said.

"Well… Nathan and I kissed so there." Haley said, trying to make her situation seem better.

"So you'll forgive Nathan but you won't forgive me?" Brooke asked her.

"Well, yeah." Haley said.

"I don't know what else to say Haley." Brooke said.

"Ok, look Brooke, I still don't think what you did was right, but I want to believe that you actually want to be friends with me." Haley said.

"Haley, I do." Brooke said "really, tutor girl you're actually pretty cool." Brooke said.

"Ok, well I guess we're ok then." Haley said.

"Oh yay." Brooke said hugging Haley but pulling way when she head the door open.

"Brooke, I got it." Lucas said walking in the house, Brooke ran out and almost ran into him in the hall way. "shh." She said putting her hand over his mouth.

"What, why?" Lucas said, but he got his answer when Haley walked out.

"Got what?" she asked him.

"Milk." Brooke said, laughing in her head at her cleverness.

Lucas gave her a look "Just… um some stuff for Brooke." Lucas said nodding his head for assurance.

"Mhmm, what stuff?" she eyed Lucas and Brooke suspiciously.

"I'm just feeling sort of um under the weather." Brooke said.

"What's in the bag guys?" Haley said getting a little annoyed.

"Really nothing." Lucas said.

"Fine…" Haley said and then in one swift motion she stole the bag out of Lucas's hands "I'll just find out for myself" she said opening the bag.

"Haley no." Lucas said.

"Crap." Brooke said putting her handover her forehead.

"Oh my god." Haley held the pregnancy test in her hands.

"You can't under any circumstances tell Nathan." Brooke said.

"What, he has to know." Haley said.

"I know but I don't really even think I'm pregnant, I just threw up a couple of times…" Brooke said trailing off at the end.

"Go take this test now." Haley said shoving it into Brooke's hands.

"Ok…" Brooke said.

"Go." Haley said, watching Brooke slowly go into the bathroom and close the door behind her.

Haley sat down on the bed and sighed.

"Haley…" Lucas began to say and Haley but him off.

"Can we just save the talking till after we find out if Brooke is pregnant or not?" Haley agitatedly asked him.

"Sure thing." Lucas said sitting down in a chair across from Haley.

He leaned back and felt something sticking into his back and he looked back and saw that it was one of Haley's bras.

"Do you… want this or…" he got a sort of mean look from Haley so Lucas just threw it across the room "ook." Lucas said.

A little later Brooke came out of the bathroom.

"Well looks like I'm pregnant." Brooke shrugged.

"Oh my god." Haley said.

"No I'm just kidding, the test came out negative." Brooke said.

"Oh my god!" Haley said this time much more enthusiastically.

"This is good news." Lucas said stepping up and hugging Brooke.

"I have to call Nathan." Haley said.

"No!" Brooke and Lucas said in unison.

"It'd probably be better if Nathan never found out about any of this, what he doesn't know can't just him right?" Brooke said.

"You really should not use that phrase Brooke." Haley said.

"True, but this is different, I just don't think Nathan should have to deal with the drama of all of this." Brooke said.

"I just don't want to lie to him; I need to earn his trust back." Haley said.

"Telling him this would just make life so much worse… there are other ways to get Nathan to trust you." Brooke said.

"I know, ok I won't tell him." Haley said giving in.

"And don't tell Peyton either, let's just keep this between the three of us." Brooke said.

"Agreed?" Lucas questioned.

"Agreed." Haley and Brooke said together.

* * *

Peyton was walking down around the river, and she saw Nathan sitting down on a bench listening to his I-pod.

"Hey." She said sitting next to him.

"Peyton" he said, taking the earphones out of his ears.

"whatcha listening too?" she asked him.

"I call it when life sucks." Nathan said.

"Ah, yes I know that one well." Peyton said.

"What's been going on with you?" Nathan asked her.

"Um, parents stuff... Basically crap." Peyton said, Nathan let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Nathan said nodding his head.

"And you, I mean what's the deal with you and Haley?" Peyton asked him.

"Can we not talk about Haley?" Nathan asked her "I mean I'm not mad at her, I just don't want to fill every minute of my life with conversations about Haley." Nathan said.

"Ok, sorry." Peyton said.

"Don't be, she can be interesting to talk about." Nathan said.

"Yeah I'm mainly just trying to focus on anything other then myself for right now." Peyton said.

"I get that." Nathan said.

"Uh oh, father alert." Peyton said noticing Dan watching towards them.

"I wonder what he wants now." Nathan said shaking his head getting ready for the forces of Dan Scott, the man he regretted calling his father.

Dan walked up to the two of them.

"I'm going to go." Peyton said glaring at Dan and quickly leaving.

"That's weird dad, whenever you come I seem to loose all of my friends." Nathan said.

"Nathan I need to tell you something I think you should know." Dan said sitting down next to him.

"You're from hell?" Nathan asked him.

"Good one son." Dan said "but no, listen I was in the drugstore today and I saw Lucas buying a pregnancy test, so I did a little investigating and saw him going back to Brooke's apartment. I know you think you've kept it a secret but I know about that little mishap, that you had with Brooke over the summer." Dan said.

Nathan started to breathe more heavily.

"I just thought you should know." He said standing up "oh and if you got that girl pregnant, you don't even want to know what I'll do." Dan said walking away smiling leaving Nathan behind in shock.

* * *

Chris Keller got off the bus and stepped out into the cool crisp air of Tree Hill, maybe playing this town wasn't such a bad idea. There was also the small detail that Haley was back on Tree Hill, maybe playing Nathan wasn't such a bad idea either…

_There ya go, hope you enjoyed. Please review everyone it's awesome. Coming up_

_Chris Keller is back in town and causing trouble_

_Nathan still thinks Brooke is pregnant and is prepared to confront her and everyone else about it_

_Dan the man, the man whose a pervert?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's your next update, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's kinda dramatic but sort of funny I don't know but it's there. Thanks you for the reviews, thank you so much please keep them coming and if you've never reviewed before try it its fun! Haha no just kidding but yeah you should anyways I just wanted to say a big thanks to OTHretard, you've reviewed for like every chapter all the way back to my first storties and that's so nice I love you, thanks a bunch alright read and enjoy…_

Nathan drove all the way to Brooke's apartment, breathing heavily the whole time. This was bad, really bad if Brooke turned out to be pregnant… He got there and walked up his former apartment and angrily knocked on the door.

After a few seconds Brooke walked up to the door.

"Nathan, hey…" she said but he walked in cutting her off.

"We need to talk." He said.

"Ok psycho Scott." She said confused.

"Look, I" but Nathan stopped talking when he saw Lucas walk in through the back room.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked him.

"That's none of your damn business." Nathan said.

"Whatever man." Lucas said.

"What's up?" Brooke asked turning to Nathan, ignoring their sibling rivalry that was getting older by the minute.

"What's up, your pregnant that's what's up." Nathan said not meaning to sound as angry as he was.

"Excuse me?" Brooke asked him "I wasn't aware you decided when I was pregnant."

"My dad saw Lucas buying a pregnancy test and then coming here, are you pregnant Brooke?" he asked her.

"Dan followed me?' Lucas stepped in.

"Shut up Lucas." Nathan said not wanting to pay any attention to him

"No actually Nathan I'm not." Brooke said sitting down in a big chair.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"I took the god damn test and it turned up negative so, yeah, I'm pretty sure." Brooke said getting a little angry herself.

"Well, were you planning on telling me this?" he asked her.

"If I was pregnant, yes of course I was going to tell you but I'm not so no I wasn't going to tell you." She said bluntly.

"You think Lucas deserves to know, and I don't?" Nathan asked her not believing this was really happening. "You've been dating this guy for like a day now"

"First of all me and 'this guy' dated before, I didn't just pick him up off the streets, and second of all I just didn't want to freak you out over nothing" Brooke said really trying to get through to him.

"Job well done." He said sarcastically "it's always good to hear the news from my dad rather than you." He said.

"I'm sorry ok." Brooke said exasperated from all of this.

"Nathan, maybe you should go, you're not really helping the situation." Lucas said cautiously.

"Look, you might think you have something to do with this but you don't so really, you're the one who's not helping the situation." Nathan said.

"Alright whatever." Lucas said.

"Ok, stop you two, this is getting fucking ridiculous." Brooke said tired of all of this "look Nathan, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, however I did just find out, so I mean I'm sorry but don't be mad at me." Brooke said.

"I'm not mad, I was just worried." Nathan said calming down a little bit.

"Alright, then we're ok then." Brooke said.

"Yeah, um is Haley around?" he asked her.

"She just went to the store." Brooke said.

"Alright well, I'm going to go find her, or kill my dad. Whatever works." Nathan said getting up "bye" he said, but definitely not to Lucas.

"Bye." Brooke said.

Once he was gone Brooke got up and walked over to Lucas "that was bad." Brooke said "I'm sorry." She said.

"No don't be." Lucas said wrapping his arms around her waste "I think it's probably better that he knows, so we won't have that guilt feeling." Lucas said.

"Yeah I guess, I'm pretty used to that feeling though, if you know what I mean." She said smiling.

"Yeah, don't want to know." Lucas said smiling back at her.

* * *

Haley got back to the apartment, lots of plastic bags full of food in her hands.

"Brooke!" she yelled, and Brooke walked out from their room "could you help me get some more bags from the car?" Haley asked her.

"How much food did you get us?" Brooke asked her.

"A lot." Haley said putting the bags down on the table.

"God I'm going to get so fat." Brooke said rolling her eyes and walking outside while Haley started to put stuff up.

Brooke walked outside, and it was a lot colder then she had expected, she wished she wasn't wearing a tank top. She started to get the bags out of the car when she heard a voice say "hey beautiful".

She turned expecting to see Lucas, possibly even Tim, but she was shocked when she saw someone she despised, Chris Keller.

"Here let me help you with that." He said smiling at her placing a hand on her back and taking the bags out of her hands.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked him.

"What I don't get a hug? That's not very nice." He said, Brooke gave him a , you know that wasn't going to happen look so he moved on "I'm playing at Tric a lot this year." Chris said "and I came to see you of course." He said "and possibly… Haley." He said.

"Oh, well she's not here right now." Brooke lied and started to walk back to the apartment.

"Hey wait." Chris said taking her arm and pulling her back towards him. "Are you sure she's not here."

"Yeah, I'm pretty positive." Brooke said forcefully taking her arm away from his.

"Ok, calm down hot stuff, I'll just talk to her later." He said, just as Haley walked out of the apartment.

"Brooke what is taking you so long?" she asked her starting to walk down the steps but she stopped when she aw Chris standing there.

"Liar." Chris said still smiling at Brooke. "Hey Haley" he yelled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him walking down to the car.

"Ok general Hospital is on in two seconds so I'm going upstairs." She eyed the bags in Chris's hands "I'm going to need our food." She said to him.

"Oh, I'll give them to you if I get a kiss first." He said.

"Chris." Haley said.

"Alright, just joking." He said handing the bags to Brooke.

"Have fun." Brooke said to Haley hitting her on the shoulder when she passed her.

"Haley, long time no see." Chris said going into hug her but Haley stepped back.

"Chris what are you doing here?" she asked him lowering her voice almost to a whisper "If Nathan finds out you're here he'll kill me." She said.

"Haley, don't be so vain Chris Keller came to play at Tric, he thought it would be rude if he didn't say hi to you." Chris said.

"You're so weird." Haley said.

"Aw Haley you know you love me." He said.

"No, Chris I love Nathan." Haley said.

"Alright, well I just wanted to let you know that I'm in town and we should go get lunch sometime or something." Chris started to walk away "oh also tell Brooke I'd love to get together with her too." Chris said smiling.

"She's taken." Haley said.

"Oh no she's not with that Lucas jerk is she?" Chris asked her sort of like he was gossiping.

"Yeah actually she is, and that Lucas jerk is not a jerk." Haley said.

"He doesn't really care about Brooke." Chris said.

"Oh, and _Chris Keller _does?" she asked him, referring to him in the third person to make fun of him.

"Yes actually he does." He said.

"Ok Chris, whatever you say, you should go now I really don't feel like being around you." Haley said.

"Alright, you're different though. You shouldn't let that Nathan guy control the way you are." Chris said.

"You have no idea who I am Chris." Haley said.

"maybe not, but this person right here that's willing to through herself in front of a truck to get the love of a guy who's currently not even with her, is not the same Haley I know." Chris said giving her a head tilt and walking off.

Haley sighed and dragged her feet back up to the apartment. When she got back inside Brooke was sitting on the couch watching her daily soap_, General Hospital._

"Oh sonny, you shouldn't do that, god why are you so stupid?" Brooke said to the TV, but she turned to Haley when she heard her walk in.

"Have a nice chat with Chris?" Brooke said with a different tone in her voice when she said Chris. Brooke turned around on the couch and put her arms on the back of it, she looked eager for a discussion.

"Oh, yeah just fantastic." Haley said sarcastically.

"God I can't believe you ever went on tour with that guy." Brooke said.

"He's really not that bad once you get to know him." Haley said "kind of like you." Haley said.

"Tutor girl" Brooke hit Haley who was laughing.

"Sorry I guess I set my self up for that one." Haley said.

"Since when were you funny?" Brooke asked her.

"I'm not." Haley said still laughing.

"Oh, ha ha" Brooke said "clever"

"I know." Haley said grabbing soda and sitting down next to Brooke.

"Put that up." Brooke said eying the soda in Haley's hand.

"Why?" Haley asked her skeptically.

Brooke giving up on Haley doing anything for herself, grabbed the soda out of Haley's hand and put in back in the refrigerator "because you me and Peyton are going to take a walk right now." Brooke said.

"Aren't you sick or something?" Haley asked her.

"mmm" she shrugged "maybe but some fresh air will help me. Come on Peyton's meeting is at the park in ten minutes." Brooke said grabbing Haley's hand and their keys and running the two of them out the door.

* * *

They got the park and Peyton was sitting on a bench at the entrance.

"Hello P. Sawyer." Brooke said giving her best friend a short hug.

"Hi" Peyton said to Haley and Brooke.

"So I have question, since when did we take walks in the Tree Hill Park?" Peyton asked them as they started walking along the pathway.

"I don't know, I guess since I felt like it." Brooke smiled "anyways what do you care you need the exercise." Brooke said.

"Bitch." Peyton said shoving Brooke playfully.

"Just kidding Sawyer girl, you know you're anorexic." Brooke said.

"Oh right of course I do, you know I forgot for a second there." Peyton said sarcastically.

"You guys are so weird." Haley said.

"Oh so guess who came back from hell today, I'll give you a hint he's got a major obsession with me, Haley and himself." Brooke said "oh and he's too hip to refer to himself like a normal person so he only refers to himself in the third person." Brooke added in, she hated it when he did that.

"Yeah Chris, I know I saw him because he's playing at Tric." Peyton said.

"And you allowed this?" Haley asked her.

"Sorry, he's pretty big and I don't rule the club." Peyton said.

"Oh, speak of the devil." Haley said looking ahead, Dan was walking towards them.

"We weren't talking about Dan before." Brooke said.

"Yeah I know but Dan is the devil." Haley whispered.

Peyton and Brooke laughed a little "tutor girl has gotten funny lately." She said.

Dan finally reached the girl with a stack of blue paper in his hands.

"Hi ladies." Dan put on his best and fakest smile.

"Hi Mr. Scott." Brooke was the only one who acknowledged him.

"There's going to be a party, this Friday at my beach house. All of you should come." Dan said handing them each a poster from the stack.

"What for?" she asked him.

"Oh Brooke, for the spirit of partying, and to celebrate the fact that your not pregnant." He added in.

"Excuse me?" she asked him.

"I know all about what happened." Dan said.

"You know what Dan, you can go to hell, I mean that is where your home is right?" Peyton said stepping in front of Brooke.

"Alright, I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you all upset, come to the party it's going to be… oh what is you kid's call these things… a rager." Dan said before pushing past the girls.

"Oh and Brooke make sure to save me a dance." He said and then went on walking away.

"What is this, gross guys hit on Brooke day?" Brooke said aloud.

"EW, oh my god that's disgusting." Haley said shaking her head.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton went out to dinner, but Haley decided to go to river court, hoping to find someone she could talk to. She was especially excited when she saw Nathan of all people there.

She walked slowly up to the court.

"Hey you." She said, surprising Nathan so he missed his shot.

Oh, hey." He said once he realized who it was, after the shocking miss he had just made.

"Sorry I made you miss the shot." She said.

"Oh, well you should be." He said trying to make her worry "but don't worry, it wasn't the winning shot or anything." He said grabbing the ball from under the net.

"You want to try?" he asked her.

"Please, you and I had to shoot a basket to save my life I would so be dead by now." Haley said laughing at herself.

"Just try." Nathan said throwing the ball; Haley caught it with a bit of trouble.

"alright." She said rolling her eyes, she threw the ball up in the air and it went a bit to the side, Nathan who had been standing in the net jumped up and dunked the ball in.

"Nice shot." He said looking at her.

"Oh, yeah thanks." Haley said sarcastically.

"No, I was talking about myself." Nathan said.

"Shut up." She said hitting him on the arm playfully.

"Don't worry, you'll get better." He said "we'll just have to play together more." Nathan said, hinting at something.

"Sounds great." Haley smiled.

"Good, I look forward to beating you." Nathan said.

"Hardly seems fair, but whatever." Haley said.

"Aw, you'll do fine." He said placing a hand on her shoulder "I'll make sure of it."

"Um, by the way did you know that your father is throwing a party this Friday, at his beach house?" Haley asked him.

"No, and the hell he is." Nathan said.

"Here." She took the poster Dan had given her earlier.

Nathan unfolded it and read it, in disbelief.

"What?" he said aloud.

"Yeah." Was all Haley could say to that.

"Well this is just terrific; all of Tree Hill high is invited to a party that my father is throwing." Nathan said.

"Maybe it won't be that …bad" Haley trailed off at the end of the sentence because she knew it would be. "Are you going to go?" she asked him.

"I don't really have a choice; I mean who knows what will happen if I don't." Nathan said.

"Well I'll go with you." Haley said trying to help in some way.

"Thanks, but…"

"No, Nathan I want to." Haley cut him off.

"If you insist." Nathan said questioningly.

"I do." She said.

"Thanks." He said giving her a small hug, which meant almost the world to Haley.

"Not let's play some ball." He said grabbing the ball out of Haley's hands and taking shot.

_There you go, ok so, oh I don't own GH just because I mentioned it, so yeah coming up_

_The party_

_More Dan being Dan_

_Haley and Nathan get closer, as do brooke and Lucas but Chris is the monkey in the middle._


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok guys here is you next update thanks so much for the review I love them, please keep reviewing everytime its so great. And bitchy-destiny I live chris/brooke too, no not the together but its funny when he hits on her. I think this is a pretty exciting chapter so please read and enjoy_

Friday rolled around, after a week of boring nothingness. Haley and Nathan barely ever saw each other which was not the way she wanted things to go. Brooke and Lucas were seeing each other but just sort of _seeing each other_… It was nothing spectacular. And school was dragging on; being a senior did not mean not doing any work. The only good thing was that Chris had been staying out of everyone's ways. But news was spreading around that he was playing at TRIC on Friday and despite Haley, Peyton, and Brooke's efforts to keep this from him, Nathan found out…

Brooke and Haley walked through the courtyard at School, coffee in hand for Brooke and Books in hand for Haley.

"Oh my god, shit is that math homework due today?" Brooke asked Haley, stopping both of them from walking and almost spilling her coffee.

"Yeah." Haley said.

"Ok, you go ahead I'm going to do it quickly." Brooke sat down at the nearest table and set her coffee out.

"Wait Haley." Brooke yelled, to a drifting away Haley, who turned around suddenly when Brooke called her.

"Can I borrow your math book?" Brooke asked her, smiling sweetly.

Haley rolled her eyes "I guess." Haley said handing it to her and smiling before walking off.

Brooke got out paper and started to get her stuff ready when someones bag swung over the table and knocked Brooke's coffee all over the book and her paper, luckily Brooke stood up before it got on her outfit.

"Oh my god." The girl who had knocked it over said. "I'm so sorry." She said.

"Oh, no problem it's not like that was my math book." Brooke said a little sarcastically, putting on a fake smile.

"Here let me help you." She said starting to try and salvage anything that was not coffee stained.

"You know what it's ok… I don't recognize you, are you new here?" Brooke asked her.

"I just transferred yesterday." She said.

"Transferred, what are you a criminal?" Brooke asked her.

"Oh, no my family and I just moved here today." She said.

"If that's your story." Brooke said staring at Haley's ruined math book.

"My names Madison." She said holding out her hand. Brooke shook it thinking, did I ask you your name?

"Brooke." Brooke said.

"Look I'm so sorry, are you sure you don't want any help?" Madison asked her.

"Oh..." Brooke saw Lucas coming, no way did she want Lucas to meet this gorgeous long-haired blond perfect model Madison standing in front of her.

"Yeah, you go find your first class." Brooke said.

"Ok, bye" Madison said walking off with a dazed look on her face. A few seconds later Lucas had his arms wrapped around Brooke.

"Hey Cheery." He said.

"Hey." She said slipping away from him.

"Everything ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah, some new girl just knocked my coffee all over my math homework, and Haley's book." Brooke said, that was going to take some explaining.

"I'm sorry, look I don't normally offer this but do you want to copy mine?" he asked her.

"Screw the math homework, I'll just tell Mr. Hoffman that someone spilled coffee on it." Brooke said.

"If you insist." Lucas said.

"I do, but you know what you could do?" Brooke said with a devilish smile on her face.

"What?" he asked her warily

"Tell Haley, you spilled coffee all over her math book." Brooke said.

"Nice try." He said "we should get to class." Lucas said.

"I have an off." Brooke said.

"Oh, well have fun then." Lucas said kissing her quickly before walking off the opposite way.

Meanwhile Haley was at her locker taking out books and replacing them with others.

"Excuse me do you know where the chemistry lab is?" a voice asked Haley from behind. Haley turned around.

"Um, yeah I have that class in a minute." Haley said.

"Me too, I'm Madison by the way." She said.

"Oh well I'll walk over there with you in just a second." Haley said still occupied by her backpack and books.

"Haley, we need to talk." Nathan had just walked up to the two of them, eying Madison confused.

"Ok, what's up?" she asked him closing her locker.

"Look, we need to talk in private." He said.

"Oh, no problem." Madison said taking the hint "I'll just wait for you down the hall." She said.

"Ok." Haley said a little scared as to why Nathan was being so intense.

Once Madison was gone "Chris Keller is in town." Nathan said.

"How did you find out?" she asked him.

"I saw him this morning when I was driving here." Nathan said "you knew he was here didn't you?" he asked her.

"Yeah…" Haley regretted her decision to tell him. "He's playing at TRIC tonight." Haley said.

"How long have you known he was here?" Nathan asked her.

"I mean, I saw him last weekend, and that was the last time I saw…" Nathan cut her off.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me, and don't say it just slipped you mind." Nathan said angrily.

It definitely didn't slip my mind, Haley thought "I don't know, I knew you would get upset, but don't worry I'm not planning on talking to him or anything." She said.

"Well that's nice of you." Nathan said sarcastically.

"Nathan, come on please don't me upset." She said.

"I hope you're in the front row for his concert tonight." Nathan said starting to walk away.

"Nathan! Don't say things like that." Haley said starting to get a little angry herself.

"Haley" he turned around "I need to be able to trust you, and you didn't tell me about Chris for a whole week, how is that trust?" Nathan asked her.

"I'm sorry, ok. Things were going so well between us I just didn't want to ruin them" Haley said. "And I'm not going to his concert, I'm going to your dad's party with you, I mean unless you don't want me to." She said.

"I do, but… I need to get to class." He said.

Haley sighed "yeah, me too." She said.

"I'll talk to you later." Nathan said walking past Haley. Haley dragged her feet off to Madison who had been waiting patiently for her.

"Sorry." Haley said.

"That's no problem, was that your boyfriend?" Madison asked her.

"More like husband." Haley saw the look on Madison's face "yeah, I know." She said.

"I'm just going to assume it's complicated." Madison said.

"You assumed right." Haley said.

* * *

After school Brooke and Haley were walking to their car to get changed for the party.

"Um, hold on a second." Haley said.

"Ok." Brooke said watching Haley run off to… Madison.

"Hey." Haley said.

"Oh, hey" Madison said.

"Um, look theirs this party tonight, at this…guy's beach house, and you should come." Haley said. "It'll probably be an interesting Tree Hill experience." Haley said.

"Oh yeah, some guy told me about it.. I think his name was Tim, he was so cute."

Madison said.

"Oh no, don't say that about Tim, you should come but not with him." Haley said.

"Oh, why?" Madison asked her.

"Because, well he's Tim." Haley said.

"Ok." Madison said "but yeah I'd love to go to the party, but I have no idea where it is." She said.

"My roommate and I will pick you up; oh you should come meet her." Haley said.

"Ok." Madison said as Haley lead the way over to Brooke as was now standing with Lucas who had his arm around her.

"Hey Brooke, this is…" Haley saying…

"Madison." Brooke finished her sentence.

"Oh, this is your roommate?" Madison asked her.

"Yeah you two know each other." Haley said.

"Only by accident." Madison said, Brooke was thinking great she's hot and clever.

"I knocked Brooke's coffee all over her book and homework, I'm really sorry about that again." Madison said.

"It wouldn't by any chance have been my math book would it?" Haley asked Brooke.

"Don't worry about it." Brooke said.

"I'm Lucas." Lucas said.

"Madison." She smiled.

"Alright, well Haley we need to get going… um I'll see you at the party Lucas." Brooke said kissing him, making sure Madison saw.

"Yeah," Lucas said.

"So where do you live?" Haley asked Madison "I told her we'd pick her up." Haley said to Brooke, who just nodded her head in a sarcastic excitement

"Um down Cherry Street, it's the last house on the left; there should be a moving van there." Madison said.

"Ok we'll be there around 8:00" Brooke said "come on let's go." She grabbed Haley's hand and the two of them walked away quickly.

"Oh my god." Brooke said once they got into the car "I hate that girl." Brooke said.

"What? Why?" Haley asked her.

"Did you see that little flirtatious smile she gave Lucas; I mean you could at least try to look innocent." Brooke said.

"And what id this girl actually is innocent." Haley said.

"Yeah right, no girl is innocent, completely." Brooke said. "And would you please start the car?" Brooke asked her.

"Brooke, this girl thought Tim was cute and nice." Haley said.

"Well then she's stupid too." Brooke said. "I don't care; no once that model perfect can be innocent." Brooke said.

"Brooke." Haley said hitting her "god you're so mean." Haley said.

"She was the one who spilled coffee all over my stuff today." Brooke pouted as if she was a five years old.

"Correction all over my stuff." Haley said.

"Whatever." Brooke said.

"She's really nice, just give her a chance." Haley said.

"I'll try." Brooke said.

* * *

Brooke, Haley and Madison arrived at the party at around 8:30.

They walked up to the front door; apparently Dan thought it would be cool to greet everyone as they came in.

"Hi girls." Dan said "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you yet." Dan said to Madison.

"Dad, stop." Nathan said leading then girls inside "sorry about him." Nathan said to Madison.

"Oh, Brooke, remember to save me a dance." Dan said.

"Dad!" Nathan said stepping in front of Brooke as if to shield her from his father "would you just go away?" Nathan asked him.

"Alright, sorry go party son." Dan said putting on his Dan Scott smile.

"I'm really sorry about him; I don't know what his problem is." Nathan said.

"He Nathan's dad." Haley said to a confused Madison.

"Oh." Madison said.

"Nathan this is Madison." Haley said.

"hi." She said.

"Hi." Nathan said.

"Nathan where is Lucas?" Brooke asked him.

"I don't think he's here yet." Nathan said.

"Oh, well it's time for me to get a drink." Brooke said raising her eyebrows.

"Do you have a bathroom?" Madison asked Nathan.

"No, we pee on the rug." Nathan said.

"Nathan." Haley said hitting him.

"I'm just kidding; yeah it's down that hall and to your left." Nathan said pointing to the hallway.

"Alright thanks." She said and she took off down the hall.

Haley and Nathan were left standing together in an awkward silence.

"Are you still mad at me?" Haley asked him.

"Haley, I was never really mad I just want to know that I can trust you." Nathan said.

"Well you can." Haley said.

"You're sort of proved yourself wrong there." Nathan said.

"Can we go sit down somewhere?" Haley asked him.

"Yeah, sure." Nathan said taking her hand and leading her to a couch.

Brooke was standing against the wall drinking a soda, who would've thought Dan wouldn't give them alcohol. Tim came up and stood in front of Brooke.

"Tim." Brooke said after he didn't say anything.

"Brooke." He replied. They stood in silence for a few more seconds Tim just staring at Brooke.

"Tim, what the hell are you doing?" Brooke asked him.

"Aw, damn it it's not working. People always say my problem is that I come onto strong so I was trying to be the strong silent type." He said.

"You kind of just freaked my out, but then again you always do that so, hey maybe it will work." Brooke said. "Actually no, don't try that on anyone else." Brooke said.

"God nothing works." Tim said.

"Don't loose hope, there's some one out there for you… somewhere." Brooke said trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah, you." Tim said.

"Tim, come on." Brooke said.

"I know I'm just kidding, but you have to admit we'd be pretty hot together." Tim said.

"Ok whatever." Brooke said laughing, even though that was totally not true, but her laughing stopped when she saw Chris walking in the front door.

"Oh no." she said to herself "I gotta go." She said to Tim before quickly walking up to Chris.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked him when she got to him.

"Brooke, just who I was looking for." Chris said putting an arm around her.

"EW, Chris." Brooke said shrugging his arm off of her "and no you're here to ruin things for Haley and Nathan." Brooke said.

"No I'm not." He said.

"Wait aren't you suppose to be performing right now?" she asked him.

"I already did." He said.

"You should go, because I will kill you if you do something to ruin Nathan and Haley working things out." Brooke said.

"Brooke, why would you kill me you know you love me." He said.

Lucas walked in and saw Brooke talking to Chris; he stomped over and put his arm around Brooke protectively.

"What's he doing here?" Lucas asked her.

"Yeah, hi to you too Lucas." Chris said.

"I don't know." Brooke shrugged.

"Get the hell out Chris." Lucas said.

"Alright you know what I'm just going to get a drink." Chris said, and although Lucas didn't like that he wasn't leaving he settled for this.

"I hate that guy" Lucas said.

"Tell me about it." Brooke said.

Nathan and Haley were talking on the couch.

"Nathan, I want you to be able to trust me, but Chris was a totally different thing." Haley said.

"No actually I think he's the main thing I need to be able to trust you about." Nathan said.

"Ok, your right I made a mistake, and now you have a choice you can either forgive me or not." Haley said.

Nathan thought about this for a few seconds. He leaned in so their faces were just inches away and then he was about to kiss her, and their lips even grazed each other but then When The Stars Go Blue started playing throughout the house, Haley and Chris' s voices together in their duet ruined the moment for Nathan and Haley

"Oh my god." Haley said standing up.

Brooke looked over and saw Chris standing by the DJ area.

"Oh I'm going to kill him." Brooke said starting to go but Lucas held her back.

"Brooke, no you should let Nathan and Haley handle this one." Lucas said.

Brooke stopped struggling when she saw Nathan and Haley walking over to Chris.

"Did you request this song?" Nathan asked him.

"What do you have a problem if I like my own music?" Chris asked him.

"Chris you need to go." Haley said.

"Doesn't this bring back memories Haley, you know of that time when we kissed in the…" Chris was cut off by Nathan punching him in the face, so hard that he fell on the floor.

"You get the hell out of my house." Nathan said.

"Alright, whatever." Chris said putting his hand over his eye and walking out.

After a few seconds of eerie silence Brooke walked over to Nathan and hit him on the arm "Nathan that was freaking sweet." Brooke said.

"Thanks." Nathan said trying to hide a smile of triumph.

"Chris really finds away to ruin everything." Haley said.

"Not this." Nathan said pulling Haley to him and kissing her.

"Nice." Brooke said under her breath.

Nathan and Haley pulled away from each other, Haley was breathless.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom now that all the excitement is over." Brooke said.

"Ok." Lucas said.

Brooke walked down the hallway and Dan followed her.

"Brooke, I need to talk to you about Nathan." Dan said.

"What?" she said annoyed, can't a girl just pee when she wants to.

"Come here." Dan said walking into the guest bedroom.

"What is the hallway not good enough for you?" she asked him.

"He could here." Dan said.

Brooke rolled her eyes and purposely made a loud sigh as she walked in. Dan shut the door behind her and locked it.

"What are you doing?" brooked asked him, getting a bad feeling in her stomach.

"Brooke, all these years I see you cheerleading at Nathan's games and your just so pretty and seem like such a nice girl, I figured if both my son's could have you shouldn't there be some sort of family deal." Dan said.

"I'm going to throw up." Brooke said stepping towards the door to leave.

"You need the key to get out." Dan said stepping in front of her

"Well can you give it to me then?" Brooke said angrily.

"You're going to have to earn it." Dan said placing his hands on Brooke's hips and pulling her towards him.

"Get away from me." Brooke said pulling away but Dan just kept his grip on her.

"Help!" she yelled "Lucas, Nathan help." She screamed.

"They can't hear you." Dan said "no one can."

_Dun, dun, dun, so scary like it scares, me haha but Pease review and coming up you'll just have to wait and find out. I'll try to update quickly so you aren't left hangin for too long._


	8. Chapter 8

_Here's your next update, thanks so freaking much for all the reviews last time, that was awesome and I freaking love you guys thanks and please please! Keep reviewing! Ok so read and enjoy…_

"Help!" she yelled "Lucas, Nathan help." She screamed.

"They can't hear you." Dan said "no one can."

"Please, Dan, let me go…. HELP someone's Please!" she yelled struggling to get away from Dan.

"Sh, Brooke shh." Dan said putting his hand over her mouth while she still tried to scream.

"It's really not a big deal I mean we're both attractive people." Dan said taking his hand off her mouth when he realized she had stopped screaming.

"Get the Hell Away From Me!" she yelled "please Lucas, please." She banged on the door.

"Come on Brooke, it'll be fun." Dan dragged her away from the door and threw her on the bed.

"no." she still yelled as Dan got on top of her.

Outside Lucas was walking to check on Brooke since she had been gone for awhile. He heard screaming from the inside of the guest room.

"Brooke?" he said, he ran to the door and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Brooke!" he yelled struggling to open the door.

"Lucas…" he heard muffled from inside the room.

"Brooke, you can't be doing things like that." Dan said shoving her down on the bed and trying to take her shirt off but she kept pushing him away.

Lucas ran back into the living room, bumping into Haley

"Haley, where's Nathan?" Lucas asked her, breathing hard.

"In the kitchen why?" she asked him but Lucas had already taken off to the kitchen. He ran in and saw Nathan and Tim talking.

"Nathan, I need your help, Brooke's in trouble." Lucas said.

After hearing this Nathan jumped off the counter where he was sitting.

"What where is she?" Nathan asked Lucas.

"In the guest room, it's locked." Lucas said.

"Shit." Nathan said starting to look through the drawers of the kitchen "the key is in one of these." Nathan said.

"Find it, Nathan hurry." Lucas said.

"I got it." Nathan said and him and Lucas ran down to the guest room, Haley followed after them when she saw them run by.

Nathan quickly unlocked the door and they saw Dan on top of Brooke kissing her neck and her trying to push him off but Dan immediately got off of her when he heard the door open. Brooke was crying when she ran into Lucas's arms.

"What the FUCK dad?" Nathan pushed his father against the wall.

"Son, you weren't supposed to see that." Dan said "Lucas I hate to tell you but she wanted it." Dan said.

"Shut up!" Brooke yelled looking up from Lucas's chest "god you're an asshole." Brooke said.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Nathan asked him pushing him against the wall harder.

"Son I suggest you let me go." Dan said like he had done nothing wrong.

"Well that's not going to happen." Nathan said, pretending to turn away but then turning back and punching Dan.

"Don't ever touch Brooke again!" he yelled, and then Nathan walked over and ushered Haley Lucas and Brooke out the door leaving Dan in the room.

"I'm so sorry Brooke." Nathan said pulling her into a hug which gave Lucas a twinge of jealousy but he let it go.

Brooke pulled away and sank back into Lucas's arms.

"God he is so disgusting." Haley said.

"Did he hurt you or anything?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"Um, no you guys got there before anything bad happened." Brooke said. "Look I really need to get out of here, can we walk on the beach or something?" she asked them.

"Sure yeah." Haley said.

"Let's go." Lucas said.

Madison was sitting by herself on the couch in the middle of the living room when she saw Brooke, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan all huddled together at the end of the hallway. She walked over to them to see what was going on.

"Hey what's up?" she asked them.

Brooke, Nathan, Lucas, and Haley all exchanged glances.

"Um, we were about to take a walk on the beach." Haley said.

"You should really get out of here; Dan just tried to attack me." Brooke said.

"Oh my god… what?" Madison asked them running her hands through her hair.

"Look I'm ok; you should just get out though." Brooke said.

"Well I don't have a car, you guys drove me here." She said.

"Then come with us." Nathan said "if you want to." He said.

"I don't want to tag along." She said.

"No, you should come." Brooke said not believing that those words just came out of her mouth, almost being raped by your friends and boyfriend's father could do weird things to you.

"Umm… no that's ok. I'll just wait here, just come get me before you leave." She said.

"Ok are you sure?" Haley asked her.

"Yeah, positive." She smiled and then walked back and sat down on the couch.

"Alright can we please go now?" Brooke asked them wanting to get out of this hellhole.

"Yes." Lucas said wrapping one arm around her as the four of them walked outside.

* * *

They were walking on the beach, Brooke in Lucas's arms, and Haley was walking in between Nathan and Lucas. She really wanted to hold Nathan's hand but she refrained. It was definitely up to Nathan to make a move.

"I don't know what to do; I can't live with my dad anymore. I couldn't possibly see his face everyday with out punching it." Nathan said.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Brooke asked him.

"You know what I mean." Nathan said.

"So what are you going to do?" Haley asked him.

"I don't know, I guess for now I'll just have to avoid him." Nathan said.

"You could live with Lucas." Brooke said.

Both Nathan and Lucas stopped walking at the same time.

"What?" Lucas said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Nathan said.

"I was just kidding." Brooke said.

"God I'm so tired." Haley said.

"Me too." Brooke replied "you want to go now?" Brooke asked her.

As much as Haley wanted to keep playing her chances with Nathan right now she was just too tired.

"Yeah, sure." Haley said.

"Wait your leaving already?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"Yeah." Brooke nodded.

"Well I guess I'll call you tomorrow." Lucas whispered to her.

"Ok babe." Brooke kissed him quickly "you don't have to brood every time I leave you; I've had a hard time tonight." Brooke said.

"No, I know its ok." Lucas said.

"So I guess I'll see you at school on Monday." Haley said gloomily following after Brooke.

"Haley wait up." Nathan said taking her arm and pulling her back to him "you want to do something tomorrow?" he asked her.

"Like what?" she asked him back.

"We could improve on your basketball skills and then go get something to eat." Nathan said.

"Ok, sounds good." Haley said. Nathan traced his hand against her arm as she walked away.

* * *

Brooke and Haley were in their car driving home.

"Oh my god, I just got the craziest of best ideas." Brooke said sitting up in her chair.

"What?" Haley asked her.

"Nathan can just move in with us, you know that crazy three way is a great way to break the ice." Brooke said smiling.

"Excuse me?" Haley asked her.

"I probably shouldn't have said that." Brooke said looking out the window as there was an awkward silence in the car. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Oh my god." Haley said panicked.

"I was just kidding Haley, about the Nathan thing." Brooke said.

"No not that, we forgot Madison." Haley said pulling the car over to the side of the rode and making a U-turn.

"Aw do we have to go back?" Brooke whined.

"Yes, I don't want a model staying with Nathan all night long." Haley said.

"oooh, the tables have turned." Brooke said "see you don't trust her, if you did we wouldn't be turning around right now." Brooke said.

"Brooke… no, that's not what this is. It would be rude to leave her." Haley said.

"I know we already did that though." Brooke said.

"We're going to get her and that's that." Haley said

* * *

Nathan walked back into his house after Lucas, Haley and Brooke had left. He looked around for Dan, but he ended up seeing Madison still sitting on the couch. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"I see you're the last of the partiers." Nathan said.

"Oh." She said surprised "your back." She said "that was a long walk."

"Yeah um Madison right?" he asked her.

"Yeah that would be my name." Madison said.

"I think Brooke and Haley left already, no actually I know they left." He said.

"Oh." She said trying to hide her disappointment. "Well that's a problem." She said.

"Look you can stay here tonight, we have lots of guest rooms and I'm staying here too, to clean up." Nathan said.

"Oh, no that's ok I'll umm… well I can call my parents." She said.

"No, Madison that's ridiculous. Please I insist that you stay here." Nathan said.

"Ok, thanks so much this is really nice of you." Madison said.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Haley and Brooke left you, I'll be mad at them for you, unless you want to be mad at them." Nathan said confusing himself a little.

"No I'm not mad. I get that Brooke has been threw a lot tonight, it's totally fine."

Madison said. "You know plus I have the pleasure of your fine company." She said.

"Yeah… so why did you move to Tree Hill of all places?" he asked her.

"Why does anyone move here?" she asked him.

"I don't know, you tell me." Nathan said.

"Well, um my family and I just wanted a change of pace. We used to live in New York, and then we moved to LA and we've pretty much been to all the big cities. We'll probably be gone from here in a year. Well I guess that's inevitable since I'm going to college but whatever." Madison said.

"Wow, why do you move so much?" he asked her.

"I guess my parents get bored easily, I don't know." She said.

"Interesting." Nathan said.

Haley and Brooke walked up to the beach house, but Haley saw Nathan and Madison talking thought the window.

"Brooke wait!" Haley whispered loudly pulling Brooke back behind her.

"What is the matter with you?" Brooke asked her.

"Look at Nathan and Madison." Haley said peaking her head over the window. She saw Nathan handing a blanket to Madison.

"What are they doing?" Brooke asked her.

"Talking." Haley whispered.

"And by talking you mean having sex…?" Brooke asked her.

"No, Brooke!" Haley said hitting her.

"Sorry, I just… don't see what the… big deal is." Brooke said leaning over Haley trying to look into the window

"Brooke." Haley said trying to get Brooke off of her, but it was too late.

"We're going down." Brooke said as her and Haley fell to the floor, both letting out a small scream.

"What was that?" Madison asked Nathan back inside.

"I don't know, I'll go find out though." Nathan said opening the front door to see Brooke slowly getting off of Haley.

"Hey there Nathan." Brooke said offering her hand to help Haley up.

"Um… we came back to get Madison." Haley said brushing herself off and smoothing out her hair.

"Yeah we kind of forgot her." Brooke said smiling like it was nothing.

"I think I got that part." Nathan said just as Madison walked out.

"Madison, hey we are so sorry." Haley said.

"Oh it's no problem; Nathan offered me a bed here so it wouldn't have been a big deal." Madison said.

"Normally I like never forget things, I guess it's just been a stressful night." Haley said.

"Come on, the car's still running." Brooke said "and I'm freezing out here." Brooke said.

"Aw I would offer you my jacket, but wait you still have it." Nathan said.

"Oh yeah" Brooke said "I don't need your jacket I've got tutor girl." Brooke said nuzzling up close to Haley.

Haley rolled her eyes "come on let's go. I've got to get this one to bed." She said tilting her head towards Brooke.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Nathan said.

"Ok bye." Haley said walking away with Brooke and Madison.

"oohh, he'll call you tomorrow." Brooke said making her voice high "that's so romantic." She added sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." Haley said.

"What there's nothing like a little Sunday afternoon phone sex." Brooke said.

"Brooke's a little weird." Haley said under her breath to Madison.

"Hmm, it's all good." Madison said.

What does that mean? Brooke thought in her head "yeah." She said with a hint of hostility in her voice.

* * *

Brooke woke up the next morning in her room, sprawled across her bed. She sat up and put her hands on her head.

"Haley." She groaned "why do I feel like I have a hangover and I didn't even drink last night?"

"That's a good question." Haley said, she was sitting on her bed writing a paper for English.

"ughh." Brooke sighed and pulled herself out of bed and into the bathroom "god I look terrible." She said checking herself out in the mirror.

"Yeah." Haley nodded.

Brooke poked her head out of the bathroom "Haley, your not suppose to agree with me." Brooke said.

"Huh? I'm sorry I really didn't hear what you said." Haley said staring at her computer.

Brooke walked over to Haley suspiciously "what's wrong with you, you're very… distant." Brooke said.

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous, I'm about to go play basketball with Nathan." Haley said.

"And you're wearing what?" Brooke asked her.

"This" Haley said pointing at what she was already wearing, which was a t-shirt and sweat pants.

"No, Haley this kind of dress is barely allowed for in our apartment. Come on we need to pick you out something hot to wear." Brooke said shutting Haley's laptop.

"Let's see jeans is a must." Brooke said picking out some jeans from the closet.

"Brooke." Haley said not liking this very much.

"Oh! This is it." Brooke said handing Haley a green polka dot tank top.

"Brooke it's kind of cold outside." Haley said.

"I know, that's why you wear this too." Brooke then handed her a pink cropped sweater.

"I'm not going on a date, we're playing basketball." Haley said.

"Whatever, it's a date you'll probably get something to eat after, so whether either of you will call it what it is or not it's a date. Now try this on." Brooke said.

"Fine." Haley said walking off to the bathroom.

A few minutes later Haley walked out of the bathroom wearing the clothes Brooke had picked for her.

"Too cute." Brooke clapped her hands together in excitement "now put your hair up and wear these shoes and Nathan won't know what hit him." Brooke said.

* * *

Haley drove up to River Court reminding herself that everything was going to be fine, Nathan kissed her last night, that counts for something right?... but what Haley saw when she parked her car wasn't very settling. Nathan and Madison were playing basketball together. Haley took in a deep breath and got out of the car.

"Hey." She said sort of quietly.

"Hi Haley." Madison said.

Haley looked to Nathan for an explanation.

"I invited Madison, she used to play basketball and I thought she could use someone to hand out with." Nathan said.

"Oh cool." Haley said but really she was thinking about how Madison was wearing sweat pants and a hoodie and she still looked good, and Nathan was wearing gym shorts and a sweater. Haley thought she must've looked like a freak.

"You ready to start playing?" Nathan asked them.

"Yes let's play some ball." Madison said

* * *

Haley walked in to the apartment and slammed the door.

"Whoa, you ok there?" Brooke asked her, she was sitting in the living room watching the TV.

"Great idea for making me wear this Brooke, I looked like the biggest idiot ever." Haley said flopping down on a chair.

"What happened?" Brooke asked her, turning the TV off.

"Hmm let's see, Nathan invited Madison to tag along, but guess who was the tag… alonger…" Haley said confusing herself and Brooke "it was me." Haley got back to her point.

"He invited Madison?" Brooke asked her surprised, that was rude of him.

"yeah and guess what Madison was wearing, pretty much what I was wearing we could've been twins, but instead she was Nathan's twin and you know what else she used to play basketball, it's her favorite sport and it was a fun-filled afternoon of watching the two of them play one on one and talking about their favorite teams while I tried to make one ball go through the freaking hoop." Haley said almost all in one breath,

"Haley I'm sorry." Brooke said walking over to her and kneeling in front of her.

"I know I messed up by leaving, but I feel like I've been paying for it since the day I left

Am I really such a terrible person?" Haley asked Brooke.

"No, your not it's just complicated." Brooke said.

Haley felt tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I just want things to go back to the way they were, I want Nathan back."

_Aw poor Haley, I bet you naley fans aren't liking Madison that much, but there's more to her then you think and that could be good or bad, but you must wait to find out. Next chapter I'm not sure what's going to happen, more Brucas most definitely. Please review thanks…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Here's your next update thanks so freaking much for the reviews last time they rocked, well and every time before that too, please keep up the good work and happy early thanksgiving but I probably won't update again until after thanksgiving but you never know. Ok please read and enjoy…_

Monday morning rolled around and school seemed duller then ever, or so it seemed, basketball tryouts were coming up and the season was starting and if that didn't bring drama then nothing could. The kind of silent hostility Lucas and Nathan were sharing couldn't hide for very much longer if they were going to be forced to be around each other every day.

"So…" Brooke ran up around Lucas taking his hand, almost gracefully.

"Yes?" Lucas asked her.

"Well are you excited for basketball to start?" she asked him like that was obviously what she was going to ask.

"I guess." Lucas said causing Brooke to stop walking.

"You guess?" she asked him, apparently that answer was not acceptable.

Lucas just looked into Brooke's eyes waiting for her to say something while she was trying to figure him out.

"hm… oh I get it, god Lucas I can read you like a book." Brooke said.

"Well that must not be very well then." He said smiling.

"Ok well tell me if I'm right or not, you don't want to do basketball because of Nathan?" she said raising her eyebrows.

Well that was part of it for Lucas but the other half had to do with the fact that he had the heart condition.

"Something like that." Lucas said

"You and Nathan are brothers for god sakes just suck it up and be civil to each other." Brooke said picking up the pace again.

"That's what we have been doing." Lucas said causing Brooke to laugh out loud.

"What?" Lucas asked her.

"Please, Lucas you call what your doing being civil? No being civil involves talking, the occasional meeting of eyes, you know basically normal." Brooke said.

"It's kind of complicated." Lucas said.

"Complicated my ass, look I never really liked tutor Girl that much but I was nice when she moved in and now I like love her." Brooke said.

"You never liked Haley?" he asked her.

"My point is you guys could really like each other and become friends." Brooke said giving Lucas a look "at least try for me ok? You're my boyfriend and Nathan is one of my best friends." Brooke pouted at Lucas.

"Yeah I'll try." Lucas said.

Peyton walked up to Lucas and Brooke with a spring in her step.

"Um warning, when broody blond girls skip it can only mean there's been a chemical spill somewhere." Brooke said.

"ha ha, very funny Brooke." Peyton said sarcastically.

"What are you so happy about?" Brooke eyed Peyton.

"Well other then the fact that it's time to go back to my favorite hobby cheerleading..." Peyton said still sarcastically.

"Ok and what are you really happy about?" Brooke asked her rolling her eyes and smiling.

"Well this Friday the senior class is taking a camping trip." Peyton said.

"As in camping in the wilderness, with all the wild things and nature?" Brooke asked her, suddenly turning her face into a disgusted face.

"Yes, as in that." Peyton said.

"How did you find out about this?" Lucas asked her.

"It's on the announcement board." Peyton replied "anyways I think it will be so much fun because it's the perfect way for me to get back to nature and remind myself that life can go on despite all the crap it's insisted on spilling on me." Peyton said.

"Well have fun on that little expedition." Brooke said "I will be at the mall getting back to shopping." Brooke said.

"Yeah, except for that it's required." Peyton said.

"Required? What kind of a school do we go to?" Brooke said aloud.

"One that lets us go on a cool camping trip." Peyton said.

"Well that's just _awesome_" Brooke said pressing the word awesome.

"Alright I'm gonna get to class, oh good luck at basketball tryouts." Peyton said to Lucas "bye." She said before quickly walking off.

"You ok there?" Lucas asked Brooke putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Never been better." Brooke said sarcastically before taking of the other direction leaving Lucas behind in a confused daze.

* * *

Haley saw Nathan sitting down at a table in the courtyard and she decided now was a better time then ever to just talk…

"Hey." She sat down next to him.

"Oh, hey." Nathan said looking up from his magazine.

"So basketball tryouts today?" Haley said eying the basketball magazine Nathan was wearing.

"Oh, yeah." Nathan said.

"You excited, or nervous… or any emotion at all?" she asked him, he was being very quiet.

"I guess, kind of." He said.

"Kind of what?" she asked him.

"Sort of everything." He said gazing at Haley.

"Right, well you shouldn't be nervous you're like the best basketball player here." Haley said.

"Better than Lucas?" he asked her suddenly getting a little more into the conversation.

"Let's just say you've got some skills." Haley smiled.

"Oh, well thanks." Nathan smiled back a little, which turned Haley's stomach upside down. It suddenly dawned on her that Nathan was like the most important thing in the world to her; even the smallest hint of a smile was the whole world to her. A world that was not made for an intruding Madison.

"Hey guys, am I interrupting something? Because I can always leave." She said.

"Oh no that's ok." Nathan said.

"Ok, well I just wanted to say I had a really fun time playing basketball and we should definitely do it again sometime." Madison set her back down and sat across from Nathan and Haley.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool." Nathan said.

"Mhmm." Was all Haley could mutter.

"Oh! Have you guys heard about that senior trip this Friday?" she asked them.

"No, what is it?" Haley asked her.

"A camping trip for the whole senior class, god I haven't been camping in forever it sounds like so much fun." Madison said placing her hands together in excitement.

"Me neither." Nathan said "that should be cool" he said.

"Maybe you me and Brooke could share a tent." Madison said to Haley.

"Um, yeah maybe." Haley said snapping back into reality, the thought of a camping trip with Madison and Nathan probably adoring the nature and hiking the whole time just sounded sucky to her, not to mention sharing a tent with Madison of all people.

"Ok, yeah I'll talk to Brooke." Haley put on a fake smile which she didn't normally do, was she turning into Brooke?

"Awesome, I should probably go now, didn't really do any of my homework this weekend." She said grinning.

"Yeah me neither." Nathan said.

For the first time in her life Haley really wanted to say that she hadn't done her homework but she had done it so she just smiled at both of them.

"I'm going to go get a snack or something, I didn't eat breakfast." Haley said.

"Um, I'll talk to you later Nathan, good luck at tryouts I know you'll do great." Haley said smiling genuinely at him.

"Thanks Hales." Nathan said.

Hearing him call her Hales sent butterflies into Haley's stomach.

"Bye." Madison said.

"Bye." Haley responded.

"See you around Nathan." Madison said flipping her hair behind her shoulder and walking away from the table.

* * *

Madison was walking down one of the many hallways in the school and she was reading or skimming through the latest chapter of the book they were reading in English when she ran into Lucas.

"Oh my god." She said "I'm so sorry. Lucas right?" she asked him.

Brooke was walking around the corner when she saw them so she hung back and decided to _overhear _their conversation.

"uh yeah." Lucas said, she should probably know his name by now.

"Sorry, I'm just really flustered lately. Oh…" she said looking at the book Lucas was carrying "I see you're reading the same thing as me, didn't do your homework?" she asked him.

"No I did, just looking over it to remember what happened." Lucas said, Brooke shook her head off in the distance Lucas could be a bit ridiculous sometimes.

"Oh, right. So are you trying out for basketball?" she asked him.

"Yes, hesitantly though." Lucas said.

"Care to explain?" she asked him, Brooke was thinking no he doesn't, obviously.

"Oh just last year, my first year it was um, let's just say tough." Lucas said.

"God I'm sorry, here I am like asking you a billion questions and you probably hate me and just want to leave." Madison said.

"No, it's not like that at all. I definitely don't hate you." Lucas said.

"Aw thanks." She said placing her hand on his shoulder for a second "alright well I'm going to go now, have to get to class; hopefully there won't be a quiz on this." Madison held her book up and then continued walking down the hallway.

A million thoughts were rushing through Brooke's head, did Lucas like this girl?...

Brooke decided to walk the other way but then she ran into Haley causing both of them to scream.

"Give me a heart attack." Brooke said.

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." Haley said.

"Seems to be the day for that." Brooke said putting on a forced smile.

"You ok?" Haley asked her laughing a little bit.

"Have you heard about this camping trip?" Brooke asked Haley linking arms with her and the starting to walk them down the hallway.

"The one that's going to suck?" Haley asked her.

"Oh my god, totally." Brooke said.

"Yeah." Haley responded.

"Madison is going to ruin it." Haley and Brooke both said in unison, both of them stopped walking and looked at each other hesitantly.

"Weird." Brooke said.

"What do you mean Madison is going to ruin, she's going after Nathan." Haley said.

"No, she's definitely going after Lucas." Brooke said.

Brooke and Haley both thought about this for a few seconds.

"What?" they said in unison again.

"Ok we have been living together for to long." Brooke said.

"Um Brooke..." Haley decided to just let the fact that they hadn't been living together for very long just slip by; there were more pressing issues at hand.

"Ugh! What a skank." Brooke said.

"What are we going to do?" Haley asked Brooke.

"Nothing for now, but if she makes a move on Lucas or Nathan, bitch is going down." Brooke said smiling "I'm late for class, let's get coffee after school." Brooke said.

"Don't you have cheerleading?" Haley asked her.

"Oooh, yeah…. Let's get coffee tonight." Brooke said.

"Didn't you have plans for dinner with Lucas tonight?" Haley asked her.

Brooke thought about this for a moment "let's take a rain check on that coffee." Brooke said patting Haley's arm "bye tutor girl." Brooke said.

"Bye Brooke." Haley shook her head and walked the opposite way.

* * *

Brooke and the rest of the cheerleaders were stretching while the guys were running laps at basketball tryouts when Madison walked in.

"p. Sawyer!" Brooke hissed.

"Yeah?" Peyton looked up from the floor to Brooke.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Brooke asked Peyton swerving her head off towards the direction of Madison.

"I don't know why you hate her, I mean she's really nice." Peyton said.

"Yeah too nice." Brooke replied as Madison walked up to them.

"Can we help you?" Brooke asked her with a hint of hostility in her voice.

"Yeah I wanted to try out for cheerleading." Madison said.

"We don't need anyone else on the squad." Brooke said.

"But there was a flyer that said that anyone could try out." Madison said.

"But no one actually does." Brooke snapped back.

"Brooke." Peyton said under her breath.

"Alright fine, just do a cheer." Brooke said begrudgingly.

Madison took of her jacket and did a cheer and dance that caused most, if not all, of the basketball team to look at her.

"Ok enough." Brooke said when Madison was just finishing her cheer.

"She's really good Brooke." Peyton whispered.

"She's alright." Brooke lied because she knew that Madison was like perfect cheerleading material, of course.

"Brooke it's only one more person, we even have two extra uniforms and you haven't made any dances that can't add one more person." Peyton said.

"Alright Fine, you're on the team." Brooke said, she would never hear the end of it from her team if she didn't let her on the team.

"Be at practice every day at four." Brooke said "you don't have to stay today if you don't want to." Brooke said.

"Oh no, I will." Madison said joining the team in stretching.

The guys had gone back to running laps.

"Do you think she's human?" Brooke asked Peyton making sure Madison couldn't hear.

"Uh, yeah Brooke I think so." Peyton said shaking her head at Brooke.

As the guys were running buy the cheerleaders, Tim and some of the other players were saying "yeah Maddies on the team."

Brooke was shocked "Maddie, what the hell?" Brooke said "the guys are already calling her Maddie." Brooke said "well that's just great." Brooke said.

"Brooke just take a chill pill." Peyton said.

"I can't believe I let her join the team." Brooke said.

"Not everyone in this world is evil." Peyton said.

"Well no one in this world is totally good either." Brooke said.

* * *

Brooke found Lucas after practice.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Lucas asked her.

"Whatever you want." Brooke said staring off into space.

"Really?" Lucas asked her "well then I say we go jump of a cliff then." Lucas said.

"Not funny." Brooke said hitting him playfully.

"What's up with you?" Lucas asked Brooke putting his arm around her.

"Um, nothing really." Brooke said.

"You're being weird." Lucas said.

"You're being weird." She said back.

"Ok whatever; let's just go get something to eat." Lucas said.

"Fine by me." Brooke said following behind Lucas.

"Look, if you don't want to hang out then that's fine." Lucas said.

"What?" Brooke stopped in her tracks "your not supposed to say that, seems like you don't want to hang out with me." Brooke said turning around to face him.

"What? No you just seem sort of…" he trailed off.

"Sort of what?" she asked him accusingly.

Lucas struggled to find the right word "distant." He finally spat out.

"Do you love me?" Brooke asked him.

"Of course." He said thinking about how random that was.

"I mean do you really love me, like I don't need to worry about you cheating on me with any gorgeous blond models?" Brooke asked him advancing towards him.

"Are you talking about Madison?" he asked Brooke.

"A.K.A maddieslut." Brooke said.

"I would not ever cheat on you with anyone let alone Madison." Lucas said.

"But she's pretty" Brooke said.

"You're prettier." Lucas said.

"Shut up, I hate it when you say things that aren't true just to make me feel better." Brooke said even though she kind of liked it.

"Brooke, I'm not lying, that's the truth. You are and have always been the only one for me." Lucas said.

"Good, ok there's just one more thing I need to do." Brooke said.

"What is…." Lucas was cut off by Brooke grabbing him from around the neck and pulling his head towards hers as their lips met in an ignited kiss.

Brooke pulled away breathless "hmm, everything's ok." Brooke smiled.

"Oh good." Lucas said sort of laughing at the mild panic attack Brooke had just had.

"Sorry I turned into psycho Brooke the bitch on you." Brooke said.

"No problem, now are you still interested in getting something to eat?" he asked her holding out his arm.

"Totally." She said smiling and taking hold of his arm.

Brooke and Lucas got to Karen's café, where they decided to eat and sat down at a table.

"So how do you think basketball tryouts went?" Brooke asked him.

"Not as good as I would've liked, I was just behind the other guys but it's only because I'm out of shape." Lucas said hating lying to Brooke like this.

"Well you better get that hot ass into shape Scott, because I need my player to whoop the other players." Brooke said.

Lucas laughed at Brooke; she had a way of making him do that no matter how he was feeling "I'll try my best." Lucas said.

"And I want you to know that when I'm cheering at the games, I'm really only cheering for you in my heart." Brooke said.

"Well that's nice." Lucas said.

"Yes it is, I just thought you should know." Brooke said nodding her head instinctively.

"Well good." Lucas said "now I know."

Brooke looked at the wall to see a picture of a forest.

"EW, I am so not looking forward to this camping trip." Brooke said.

"Oh come on, maybe if you give it a chance you'll like it." Lucas said taking her hand from across the table.

"Hmm, kind of like the think with you and Nathan." Brooke said smiling at the fact that she knew she was right and Lucas was caught.

"Hey I'm trying; I just can't make any promises for Nathan." Lucas said.

"Well I'll talk to him then." Brooke said "you two are going to be friends even if it kills me." Brooke said.

"Wow, that's intense." Lucas said.

"Yeah I know, but your stupid sibling rivalry is starting to really piss me off, and don't think I'm the only one. It's Haley and Peyton too."

"I know, I know." Lucas said like he'd heard this all a million times, which he had in the past few days.

"However I do have one favor to ask you." Brooke said.

"Ok and what is that?" Lucas asked her.

"Do not try and reconcile with your ass of a father." Brooke said.

"Oh believe me I won't. I'm so sorry you had to deal with that. You really don't deserve that Brooke." Lucas said.

"Thanks." Brooke said putting on a small smile, hiding how much that night really scared her.

"I love you Brooke Davis." Lucas said.

"I love you too." Brooke said smiling and rubbing her hand against Lucas's.

* * *

Brooke got back to her apartment and she called out for Haley, but stopped when she saw a note that Haley was at the library researching whatever the hell she researched at the library.

Brooke looked around the apartment fearfully and locked the front door. She dropped her keys and walked back to her room and turned on the light half expecting to see Dan, but she shook the thought out of her mind. She walked into the bathroom to wash her face but as she looked into the mirror she could've sworn she saw Dan's reflection.

"_Come on Brooke it'll be fin." He said as Brooke was struggling to get away from him._

"_We're both attractive people." He said._

_Brooke kept screaming "help" but Dan just kept saying that no one could hear her…_

Brooke snapped back into reality and stepped back adjusting her eyes making sure that Dan wasn't really there.

When she looked at her reflection again she realized that tears were falling from her eyes.

She turned of the water and curled up in her bed hugging a pillow beside her. Brooke clutched the pillow tight as she cried herself to sleep…

_There ya have it, I thought that Brooke just getting over this Dan this quickly wasn't that realistic I mean even though he didn't rape her it was pretty gross considering who he is so that's why I put that end in there. Please review it's awesome and I will try to update soon, coming up I think will be the camping trip that should be fun…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Ok sorry for the wait in update but i think youll like this chapter cause its super long and it took me forever to write because I wanted it to be interesting. It's all the camping trip oh and thanks so much for the reviews last time you guys are awesome and please keep it coming I want to know what you think of this chapter. Alright read and enjoy!..._

Brooke and Haley were in their apartment packing for the camping trip, which was,

unfortunately for them, only a night away. Brooke had been throwing an assortment of things in and out of her bag and she was getting so flustered that she finally through her bag off of her bed and threw herself in its place.

"God Haley, what the hell am I suppose to wear in the damn wilderness." Brooke said exasperated and placing her hands over her head.

Haley who had been packing neatly although her mind was in a daze suddenly snapped back into reality and saw the ground all covered with Brooke's stuff.

"I really don't know." Haley said after a few seconds, and she too flopped down on her bed.

Brooke fake cried as she rolled over onto her side and pushed herself into a sitting position so that she could look at all of her many clothes spread across the floor and her bed. She sighed and begrudgingly got up.

"I hate this, I hate this, I hate this." She repeated over and over again as she started trying to put everything that she owned into one bag.

"Do you really need all of that stuff?" Haley asked her sitting up.

"Oh my god!" Brooke said totally ignoring Haley's previous comment "that Madison girl doesn't still think that we're sharing a tent with her does she?" Brooke said suddenly getting very flustered.

"It's not up to her or us, the tents are assigned." Haley said waiting to see the look on Brooke's face after she heard this.

"WHAT?" Brooke shouted, throwing the shirt she was currently holding down to the ground "we're seniors for god sakes, I think we should be able to choose our own tents." Brooke said lowering her voice but still sounding very angry.

"I know, it sucks." Haley said.

"If I have to be in the same enclosed space with that hag for more then one minute I swear I will kill someone." Brooke said.

"I'm steering clear of you this weekend then." Haley said rolling her eyes at Brooke.

"They are supplying us with tents aren't they?" Brooke asked her.

"Yes." Haley replied.

"Maybe it'll be cancelled, yeah…yes cancelled." Brooke started muttering random things to herself as she packed and Haley finally dragged herself off of her bed and continued with her own packing.

* * *

The next day came around and all the seniors at Tree Hill High were gathered around the busses outside waiting to find out who their tent-mates would be. Brooke had already dropped her bag and sleeping bag off where everyone else had and she went looking for Lucas, but he found her first. He came up from behind her and put his hands on her shoulder's making her jump when she turned around to face him.

"Hey I was just looking for you." She said planting a short kiss on his lips.

"That's funny, me too." Lucas said. "So guess what?" he asked her.

"The trip is cancelled?" she said smiling hopefully, even though she knew that wasn't happening.

"No." Lucas said smiling at her and shaking her shoulders a little bit "I'm on the basketball team." He said.

"No way, they already posted it?" she asked him.

"Yeah I guess Whitey knows what he wants." Lucas said.

"Guess so." Brooke said raising her eyebrows thinking about this.

Lucas sort of stared at her for a few seconds before saying "aren't you going to congratulate me?"

"Oh of course." She said having forgotten the actual piece of news he had just told her.

Brooke wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck and kissed him then pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear "and there's more of where that came from."

"That's good." Lucas said as Brooke pulled away and he kept his hands on her hips.

"Brooke!" an excited voice said from behind Brooke. Brooke turned around to see that same blond haired girl that she despised from the moment she first laid eyes on her.

"Madison." Brooke said through clenched teeth, Brooke grabbed Lucas's hand and leaned closer to him.

"Guess what?" Madison asked her, her voice as cheerful as ever.

"What?" Brooke asked her putting on a fake cheery voice to mock her.

"We're in the same tent." Madison said jumping up and down, as Brooke rolled her eyes and let out a laugh of pure non-belief. Lucas saw this and squeezed her hand tighter.

"Well that's just awesome." Brooke said still fake smiling. "With who else?"

"No one." Madison said like that was obvious.

"Excuse me? Only two people are in every tent?" Brooke asked her in total shock.

"Well no, but there are a few tents that can only fit two people and we're some of the lucky ones." Madison said raising her eyebrows. "Hey you want to sit with me on the bus?" Madison asked Brooke.

"Oh, I already told Lucas I'd sit with him." Brooke said.

"Oh, ok." Madison said trying not to sound disappointed "just though I'd ask. I guess I'll see you at the campsite roomie." Madison said "bye Lucas." She said before she ran off.

"Unbelievable." Brooke said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Hey, it's ok." Lucas said nudging Brooke.

"Hey Lucas." Tim said coming up to Lucas and Brooke and flashing a smile at Brooke who just rolled her eyes at him.

"We're in a tent together." Tim said.

"Oh cool." Lucas said shrugging.

"Tim, you better not try anything with Lucas." Brooke said smiling at him.

"What are you talking about?" Tim asked her.

"I'm just kidding." Brooke said putting a hand on Tim's shoulder, who looked very confused.

"Oh, ok." Tim said coming out of his confused world which he found himself in a lot and Brooke took her hand away.

"Oh, wait I'm confused again, I think I need your hand back." Tim said.

Brooke rolled her eyes laughing.

"Get on the bus Tim." Lucas said starting to push him away jokingly.

"Hey wait, I almost forgot to tell you, Nathan's in our tent too." Tim said looking around and spotting Madison.

"gotta go." Tim said pointing towards Maddie "hey Maddie wait up." Tim yelled as he ran after her.

"EW, why does he like her she's such a… I'm not going to say it." Brooke said taking a deep breath and letting out a large sigh "it's not worth it." Brooke said looking up at Lucas for reinforcement.

"What's your deal?" She asked him shoving him a little to snap out of it.

"Oh, just thinking about my tent situation." Lucas said.

"Whatever." Brooke said sort of annoyingly as Haley walked up to them.

"Who's your tent mates?" Brooke asked her gloomily.

"Oh um, Peyton and Bevin." Haley said.

"No freaking way!" Brooke said hitting Haley on the shoulder "I get stuck with 'maddie' and you get P. Sawyer and bev…" Brooke said pouting.

"Sorry, but you know Peyton doesn't really like me anyways so it's not that great." Haley said.

"She asked to sit next to me on the bus, can you believe that?" Brooke asked Haley.

"Yeah, that's weird." Haley said not really thinking about what Brooke was talking about "I'm going to go try and find Nathan, see if he'll sit next to me." Haley said waving bye to Brooke and Lucas.

"Let's go get a seat." Brooke said pulling Lucas behind her.

When they got on the bus it was packed, students were everywhere trying to find seats.

"Isn't there another bus?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"Yeah it's already full though." Lucas said "look there's two seats." Lucas said starting to run towards the seats but Madison quickly sat down in it.

"Sorry, I was already sitting here, but I can move if you want." Madison said.

"Um, well that would be nice." Brooke said trying to not sound too important.

Nathan who had been reading a magazine looked up "oh you can sit here if you need to." Nathan said.

"What about Haley?" Brooke wheeled around and asked him.

"Right…" Nathan trailed off "well I mean she's not here yet, and I'll be seeing her around a lot. I'm sure it will be fine." Nathan said.

"You know what Nathan, I have somethings I need to talk to you about, so I'll sit next to you." Brooke took her bag and sat down next to Nathan "Luca didn't you tell Haley you'd sit with her?" Brooke asked him making a face that said, just go a long with it.

"uhh, yeah." Lucas said as Haley boarded the bus.

"Hey." Haley said walking towards the group of people. "oh…" she said when she saw Brooke and Nathan sitting next to each other, Brooke gave her a look that was saying it's ok.

"Haley I need to talk to Nathan, why don't you sit across from us with Lucas?" she asked her.

"Someone's stuff is already there." Haley said looking down to see a pillow and bag on the seat.

"Oh that's mine. I'll just move." Madison said.

"No, I don't want to take your spot." Haley said "I think I'll sit with Peyton, see if I can get through to her that I'm not an evil person." She said glancing at Nathan as she said that.

"Ok." Nathan said as Haley walked off.

"I guess I'm sitting with you then." Madison said turning to Lucas putting out her arm for him to sit down.

"Oh no, you can have the window." Lucas said.

Brooke glared at Lucas and even more at Madison and huffed.

Lucas leaned over to her "your sitting with Nathan." Lucas said sensing that she was mad.

"Yeah but that's for good reason, I have important things to discuss, I was trying to help Haley out." Brooke said.

"It's fine Brooke." Lucas said as the bus started to pull out of the driveway.

"Whatever." Brooke said turning away from Lucas to face Nathan who was now listening to his Ipod.

"Hey, you!" Brooke said pulling the earphones out of his ears.

"What?" he asked her slightly annoyed.

"I need to talk to you about some things involving two people you happen to be related to, one of which is Haley and the other is… well I'm sure you can figure that one out." Brooke said.

"I was listening to green day." Nathan said.

"Yeah well take a holiday from that." Brooke said amused "that was funny and you know it." She said.

"Yeah Brooke you used a song title, that's awesome." Nathan said sarcastically.

"Ok moving on." Brooke said looking at Nathan like he was the angriest person ever "are you ever going to cut Haley some slack?" she asked him.

"Brooke, it's not that simple." Nathan said.

"Nathan you kissed her in front of a whole bunch of people. Now that was a moment, and a really important one for Haley and you can't just jerk around from that and act like she's your annoying little sister." Brooke said.

"I'm not acting like that." Nathan said.

"Oh I'm sorry, you're not showing any emotion to her at all, like that's a lot better." Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"I just want to take things slowly." Nathan said.

"mhmm." Brooke said skeptically "so… I see you've been spending a lot of time with Madison." Brooke said.

"You mean Maddie?" he asked her.

"Oh no, not you too. You can't already be calling her Maddie." Brooke said like it was hard for her to even choke out the name.

"Ok well, aside from the name thing, yeah she's pretty cool." Nathan said.

"Cooler than Haley?" Brooke jumped at him.

"wh,what?" he asked her stuttering a little.

"Oh my god! You stuttered. You like her." Brooke said throwing her head towards Madison and glancing over at her. Lucas was reading a book and Madison was staring out the window looking slightly pissed, which was weird because all Brooke had seen from her were smiles.

"Brooke, I do not like her." Nathan said.

"Consider this, if you didn't have certain ties with Haley, would you be interested in Madison?" Brooke asked him.

"Look, I want to work things out with Haley it will just take time." Nathan said.

"But you didn't answer my question. Would you or would you not?" Brooke asked him.

"It doesn't matter, now what was it you wanted to talk to me about Lucas for?" Nathan asked her.

Brooke gave him a look "I know your changing the subject but this is a good one so… ok basically everyone is sick of you two fighting. I mean that is so last year." Brooke said.

"Brooke, can we please not talk about that?" he asked her reaching out to put his earphones back on.

"No." Brooke said snatching them away from them "Lucas is willing to try if you will." Brooke said.

"Lucas is the problem; I honestly don't know how you can date him." Nathan said lowering his voice to a whisper.

"And I honestly don't know how Haley can continue going on with you. That girl loves you Nathan. After that stupid basketball thing with Madison and you and her she came home crying." Brooke said knowing Haley would be mad if she found out Brooke told Nathan this but it was worth it.

"Brooke, that's not my problem I paid as much attention to her as I did to Madison." Nathan said.

"That's highly unlikely, but you've got it all wrong Nathan. You are the problem, everyone around you is willing to give things a chance except for you, and I know that Haley hurt you but Lucas hurt me too and I gave him a chance and it turned out great." Brooke said.

"It's only been a couple of weeks though." Nathan said.

"Well you're just wasting time. We go to college next year and if you're still taking things slowly with Haley and flirting with the whore over there then I will personally kidnap Haley and take her to another country so that she can find another boyfriend." Brooke said facing forward breathing sort of hard.

"Why is this so important to you?" he asked her.

"Because, god it just is." Brooke said.

"Alright fine, I guess I can lay off for awhile." Nathan said.

"Good." Brooke said.

* * *

About an hour later the busses pulled to a stop in the middle of the woods.

"Is this hell?" Brooke said as she walked off the bus looking at her surroundings.

"It's pretty Brooke, just like you." Lucas said wrapping his arm around her as he got off the bus.

"Uh." Brooke sighed but smiled also "come on let's go get our bags." Brooke said and the two of them started walking to the side of the bus where the bags where.

"So how was your ride down with _Maddie_?" Brooke asked her exaggerating her name.

"Uneventful, we didn't talk at all I just read." Lucas said.

"Yeah I know, she looked pissed." Brooke said "I know she likes you, and Nathan." Brooke paused taking this all in "slut, god she can't have the two hottest guys in the school." Brooke said.

"Hey." Lucas said "you can say that about me but not Nathan." He smiled.

"I'm just being honest." Brooke said. "Don't worry your hotter." Brooke said nudging him.

"Oh good." Lucas said a little sarcastically.

"Now tell me I'm prettier then Haley." Brooke said.

"You wish." Haley said breezing past the two of them.

"Well excuse me." Brooke said staring wide-eyed at Haley. "What are you so happy about?" Brooke asked her.

"Peyton is no longer upset with me, I mean we're not best buddies or whatever but I think this trip will be ok. Now if I could only get Nathan on my side." Haley said.

"I talked to him and I think he may actually try to be nice, to both of you." She said

looking back and forth between Lucas and Haley.

"Well that's good." Lucas said.

"Yeah great." Haley smiled.

"Hey Brooke wait up." Madison came bounding up to Lucas, Haley and Brooke.

"Yeah?" Brooke said.

"You want to go set up our tent, the campgrounds over there a little ways." Madison said pointing to her left.

"Wait we have to set up the tent?" Brooke asked her.

"Yeah I know that's what I said too, but Nathan told me he'd help us." Madison smiling carefreely again.

Haley looked down at her feet.

"Whatever, just let me get my stuff." Brooke said looking around for her stuff and she finally found it.

"Let's go." Brooke said raising her eyebrows in annoyed way, she was not looking forward to any of this.

As they started to walk away, Mr. Barns their teacher walked up to them.

"After you get your tent set up please come to the campfire area." Mr. Barns said "we'll instruct you further from there." He said.

"Ok thanks." Madison said smiling at him as he turned to find more students.

"I guess I'll see you at the campfires." Brooke said to Lucas kissing him quickly before walking up to Madison.

About ten minutes later Brooke and Madison were standing around an empty patch of land as most of the other students finished putting up their tents and started to walk away.

"Where the hell is Nathan?" Brooke said aloud.

"We could try setting it up ourselves. Maybe he got caught up with Haley." Madison shrugged.

"I've never set up a tent before, and I'm sure I couldn't do it to save my life so you can go ahead and try but I am not helping." Brooke said.

"Well I haven't either but it can't be that hard." Madison said.

"Uh yeah it can." Brooke said frowning looking at the place where she would be sleeping that night.

"Well you can help me set up the tent or sleep under the stars tonight." Madison said and Brooke noticed a certain angry tone in her voice that she had never heard before. It wasn't the normal innocent Madison.

Brooke just stared at her skeptically "alright fine." Brooke huffed and started grabbing anything she thought looked like it might go together.

Haley, Peyton, and Bevin's tent was right next to Nathan, Lucas, and Tim's tent so they helped the girls set up.

"Oh crap I was supposed to go help Brooke and Madison." Nathan said "you wanna come with?" he asked Haley who looked at him with a shocked face.

"Um sure." Haley said nodding her head.

"We'll meet you guys at the campfire." Nathan said and led Haley down a trail looking for Brooke and Madison.

"So Brooke told me some stuff." Nathan said.

"Oh god, what stuff?" Haley said suddenly getting very scared.

"That you cried after that basketball thing we did." Nathan said.

"What?" Haley said stopping in her tracks "I, I didn't cry." Haley muttered.

"Why were you so upset?" Nathan asked her not believing her.

"Gee that's a funny question I would think the answer is obvious." Haley said.

"No." Nathan shook his head.

"I don't know, I mean I got all dressed up to come see you and I thought it was just going to be me and you, and we'd forget just for like an hour about all the crap that's happened between us and you could love me again, I mean you had just kissed me the night before. But then Madison was there and I just watched you two connect while I tried to make one stupid ball go through that stupid hoop." Haley said.

Nathan looked sort of dumbfounded so Haley added "I could see that I was losing you, and whether it happened then or three weeks from then I knew you and her were going to become friends and then more and we'd just grow further and further apart. You don't understand what the thought of losing you can do to me." Haley said.

"Yeah I do, at least for you." Nathan said "I felt it everyday when you were gone." Nathan said.

Haley stared at him not knowing what to say to that.

"I guess we should um get going." Haley finally said walking ahead of Nathan.

"Haley, I'm trying ok. This is just complicated but I'm not planning on going off with Madison so you don't need to worry about that." Nathan said which put a little more faith into Haley but she wasn't totally convinced.

"Ok." She nodded her head and gave a faint smile.

"Hey ass." Brooke said walking up to Haley and Nathan Madison at her heels "thanks for helping us with our tent." Brooke hit Nathan on the arm.

"I was just going over there." Nathan said rubbing his arm.

"Uh huh, sure. Come on let's go find everyone else and see what awaits on this hell day." Brooke said walking ahead and grabbing Haley's arm on the way running them a little ways ahead so they were far enough away to talk with out Nathan being able to overhear them.

"I'm sensing that you just had an in depth conversation with Nathan." Brooke said

smiling at Haley, obviously in gossip mode because there was nothing else to do in the deserted woods.

"Yeah, well I mean it was a talk. You can definitely say that. He says he's trying and he's not interested in Madison and all that stuff." Haley said "I just don't feel reassured."

"Aw, don't worry about it. I know he loves you." Brooke said putting an arm around Haley.

After the talk all the teachers gave the students about what was going on for the rest of the day everyone dispersed to their different activities only to meet at the campfire again at 5:00 for dinner and then smores and oh so much more good fun.

Lucas Tim and Nathan persuaded Brooke, Haley, Peyton, and much to their dismay Madison to go down to the river for canoeing.

"I can't believe we're canoeing, I hate canoeing." Brooke said. "Oh by the way I call being a canoe with Lucas." Brooke said strapping on the required, yet oh so ugly lifejacket on. Couldn't they make them a bit more fashionable? Tim and Maddie got into a canoe together and Peyton, Nathan, and Haley had the three of them in one canoe.

They all set off down the river.

"I think this lifejacket thing is suffocating me." Brooke yelled.

"I think your ok Brooke." Peyton said rolling her eyes at her and splashing some water from her paddle onto Brooke and Lucas.

"Peyton! Oh my god not cool, this water is freezing." Brooke shouted trying to splash water onto Peyton's canoe but she lost grip of her paddle and it landed in the water.

Nathan and Peyton erupted into a fit of laughter, as Brooke snatched her paddle out of the water giving them both looks of utter hatred.

"I'll get them back for you Brooke." Madison said steering her and Tim's canoe towards Nathan's and splashing water onto all three of them, which earned her a seething glance from Haley who felt she had no part in any of this fight.

"Hey!" Nathan shouted splashing water onto Madison who was laughing. Madison stood up and got Tim to help her push Nathan's canoe over, and as much as Haley Peyton and Nathan tried to get away it was too late and their canoe tipped over causing all of them to fall into the river.

"Whoa, it's so cold." Peyton said grabbing onto the upturned boat, after Peyton and Nathan got over the initial shock they were happy again and swam over to Tim and Madison's boat and with a lot of effort pushed it over. Haley on the other hand remained around the boat looking pissed off.

Brooke turned around to Lucas and said "they better not tip our boat over."

"Don't worry." Lucas said paddling away.

"Hey, they can't stay up." Madison said grabbing Nathan's arm and turning him towards the direction of Lucas and Brooke.

"Well then let's go." Nathan said swimming over towards them.

"Nathan and Madison are approaching our boat." Brooke said nervously to Lucas.

"Well then maybe you should help me paddle so that we can get away from them." Lucas said.

"mmm, it's too late, their coming." Brooke sort of scrunched her body as if paralyzed.

"You guys need to join in all the fun." Nathan said nodding at Madison for the two of them to push the boat over and they did.

"No you didn't." Brooke said coming up out from under the water. "It's so cold." Brooke said.

"Don't worry Brooke; you have enough clothes for all of us to change into." Peyton said.

"Yeah I'm sure Lucas wants to wear my pink tube top." Brooke said to Peyton "this is all your fault you know, if you hadn't splashed me then I wouldn't have tried to splash you and you all's boats would have never tipped over which means Lucas's and I wouldn't be in the water right now." Brooke said exasperated.

"Whatever." Peyton said swimming away.

"Yeah you swim away, scared of what I'll do to you." Brooke joked at her.

"You just keep telling your self that." Peyton joked back.

"Oh I will." Brooke said pausing momentarily before someone came from behind her and pushed her under the water.

"What?" Brooke said as she came back up to the top flustered before realizing that it was Lucas.

"I thought someone was trying to kill me." Brooke said.

"Aw, I didn't mean to scare you like that." Lucas said putting his arms around her "come here I'll make it up to you." Lucas pulled them over so that they were by the canoe.

"Come on." He said and he swam under the upside down canoe and Brooke followed after him so that they were in the water but in the air in the canoe.

"Hm romantic." Brooke said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Take it or leave it." Lucas said.

"Oh I'll take it." Brooke said moving closer to Lucas and kissing him tracing her hands up his arms before resting them around his neck.

"What are you wearing under that thing?" Lucas asked her referring to the life jacket.

"A bikini top." Brooke said like that was obvious.

"Ok, it's coming off." Lucas said starting to undo the snaps.

"Hey I don't want to tread water and kiss you at the same time." Brooke said.

"Don't worry." Lucas said undoing the last snap and taking the lifejacket off her and Brooke felt her weight come back to her as Lucas wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"I'll hold you up." He whispered before kissing her again this time with more passion. Brookw wrapped her legs around Lucas's waist and suddenly didn't feel the coldness of the water as things were starting to heat up. But suddenly the boat was tipped back over revealing Brooke and Lucas.

"ooooh." Madison said in a high pitched voice.

"Looking for this?" Tim asked Brooke holding her lifejacket.

"Yes thank you." Brooke said forcefully taking it from him trying to hold back a smile.

"Guys I think I'm about to die from hypothermia so can we please head back to warm dry land?" Haley asked everyone.

"Yes, freaking good idea." Brooke said getting her lifejacket back on.

The night came soon enough; everyone had gone back to their tents to change and Brooke and Madison were walking towards the campfire. Despite how much Brooke despised Madison she wasn't actually having that bad of a time with her… however she still hated her.

Darkness swept through the woods after everyone ate dinner and the teachers started the big fire. Brooke pulled on her sweater and snuggled back into Lucas's arms.

"This is actually kind of nice." Brooke said staring into the fire.

"Yeah, it is." Lucas said staring down at Brooke and tightening his hold on her.

"Hey I'm gonna go make a smore, want one?" Haley asked Nathan.

"Um, no that's ok." He said.

"Alright, I'll be back." Haley said walking off to the picnic table where all the stuff for smores was.

"Hey you." Madison said coming up to Nathan.

"Hi Maddie." Nathan said.

"You mind if I sit here?" she asked him.

"Sure go ahead." He said scooting over a little to make room for her.

"Thanks… so you having a good time?" she asked him.

"It's been an interesting trip." Nathan said smiling.

"I agree, I think it's been totally fun." She said "hey where's Haley?" Madison asked him.

"Oh she's getting a smore." Nathan said.

"Is everything ok with you two?" she asked him wide eyed.

"Not really, but I guess we're working on it." Nathan said sighing.

"Nathan." She started off but then stopped "never mind."

"What?" he asked her turning to look at her.

"Well." His pressing eyes were staring at her "god look I like you and… oh what the hell." She stopped talking and grabbed Nathan's face kissing him on the lips just as Haley walked up with a smore in her hand which she in turn dropped.

"Haley." Nathan said pulling away from Madison immediately.

"You're such a liar Nathan." Haley said shaking her head in disgust and walking away from them. She didn't know where she was going but she couldn't bear being around other people right now. Her life with Nathan was over; no matter what he said she had known all along he would fall for someone else prettier and cooler and who loved basketball more then Haley. Without knowing it Haley collapsed on the ground sobbing uncontrollably as Nathan caught up with her.

"Haley." Nathan said out of breath as he kneeled down beside her putting an arm on her shoulder.

"Get off of me." Haley said shrugging his arm away "look I know things are over, but you didn't need to tell me that you were trying and that Madison meant nothing." Haley shouted.

"She doesn't mean anything." Nathan said trying to look into her eyes.

"Excuse me, you two were just kissing." Haley said.

"no Haley, she was kissing me and I know that sucks and it looked totally wrong but your going to have to trust me I did not kiss her, but I'm glad that it happened because to be honest I was having doubts but that kiss reassured me that there is no one else out there for me but you." Nathan said.

Haley stopped crying and finally looked into Nathan's eyes.

"I still love you Haley." Nathan said.

Without even thinking about it Haley flung herself into Nathan's arms and embraced him.

"You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that." Haley said. Nathan tightened his hold on her and stroked her hair, taking in every part of Haley he had been missing for so long. They finally pulled away.

"What does this mean?" she asked him.

"I don't know, I'm still not ready to be what we were but I know that I love you and I'm ready to try." Nathan said.

Haley smiled at him "me too."

_Ok so I hope naley fans like that ending, it's a good thing for naley but they're still not quite together yet, just wait for that. Alright I have no idea whats to come some major Maddie hatred but otherwise not sure. Please review I will update as soon as I can although this a super busy time of the year but I'll try.. bye!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi everyone I know it's been super too long since I last updated but I've just been busy but I'm apologizing so I'm sorry, but thanks for the reviews they were so great. Keep it up and this chapter is sort of Christmas fluff but last chapter was dramatic so it's evening things out. Read and enjoy…_

It was the Sunday after everyone got back from the camping trip. Brooke was lounging on the couch watching a rerun of the Real World when Haley walked into the apartment and dropped her keys on the side-table breathing quickly and sitting down next to Brooke.

"It is freezing out there." Haley said wrapping her coat more tightly around her.

"Winter comes fast in Tree Hill." Brooke said gazing at the TV. "I guess I should probably give Nathan his jacket back."

"You haven't given him that yet?" Haley asked her giving Brooke an incredulous look.

"Ok look, I forget every time and then I like remind myself but then I just forget it again.

It's not my fault I can't remember everything perfectly." Brooke said.

"You should just give it to him for his Christmas present." Haley said.

"Good idea Tutor girl, see you really are smart in so many ways and speaking of Christmas this place really needs some cheer." Brooke said.

"What?" Haley asked her.

"We might as well hang a sign on our front door that says Scrooge Lives Here." Brooke added.

"Christmas isn't for 2 and a half more weeks Brooke." Haley said.

"We are already so behind schedule." Brooke said at the same time there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it, and first order of business we hang mistletoe in the doorway." Brooke said as she walked over to the door and opened it to a cold blast of air, and of Madison.

"Hi." Madison said quietly.

"Oh didn't you read the sign, this is a Skank free zone." Brooke said starting to close the door on her but Madison tried to keep it open and said "please…"

"Let me guess you want to explain why you kissed Nathan, well great I'm in the mood for a show." Brooke said leaning against the door and staring at Madison with an evil grin "go ahead I'm not waiting all day." Brooke said.

"I was sort of hoping I could talk to Haley." Madison said trying to ignore Brooke.

"Oh sorry Haley's busy staring at the wall right now." Brooke said glancing at Haley who was indeed staring at the wall.

"Brooke can you please stop acting like a two year old, I did something wrong and I want to apologize for it." Madison said starting to have an angry tone in her voice.

"I'm not the one who went around kissing other girl's boyfriends." Brooke said even though she sort of had slept with Nathan, but that was mutual and the circumstances were totally different.

"Oh and how many two year olds do you know who do that?" Madison asked her.

"Umm that's not the point." Brooke said trying not to let the defeat come through in her voice.

"Well I guess I'll go then." Madison said abandoning her defensive tone and becoming more sullen.

"You don't want to explain yourself?" Brooke asked her.

"Not like you care anyways, but I didn't do anything wrong to you so no I'm not going to apologize to you." Madison said before turning away from Brooke and walking away from the apartment.

Brooke slammed the door shut and sat down next to Haley.

"I now declare an all out war with Madison." Brooke said.

"Brooke what are you going to do spread a rumor about her?" Haley asked Brooke.

"I don't know I'll figure something out." Brooke said.

"What she did was stupid and I honestly can't forgive her but let's just leave it at that. I'd rather not waste my time worrying about her anymore." Haley stood up and walked down the hallway and into her and Brooke's room.

"I guess I can find better things to do with my time." Brooke said to herself and got out her cell phone to find Lucas's number. She smiled happily as she pressed send.

Less then an hour later Brooke and Lucas were standing next to each other in silence staring at a Christmas tree.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked her after a couple seconds of silence.

"shh! I'm studying the tree Lucas." Brooke whispered.

"Is it not allowed to hear us?" Lucas asked her.

"Don't be stupid, and please lower your voice. I just don't want to call attention to this tree because I like this tree and I don't want anyone to take it." Brooke said.

"So why don't we just get this one?" he asked her.

"Because we haven't looked at all the trees yet." Brooke said as if it was evidently clear.

"ook." Lucas said confused.

"Come on." Brooke said grabbing his arm and starting to walk away "yeah that tree sucked." She almost yelled looking around to see if anyone heard her.

"I thought you liked that tree." Lucas said.

"I do, but I want other people to avoid it." Brooke said.

"Who turned you into the goddess of Christmas?" He asked her.

"I did. Look Haley told me to focus my energy on something other then bitch-slapping Madison so I figured since Christmas is all about good cheer and my nickname is cheery why not focus it on making this the best Christmas ever." Brooke said smiling excitedly, so much so that she had taken a hold of Lucas's hand tightly and was waving it around.

"Oh well it all makes so much more sense now." Lucas said slightly sarcastic.

"Ok great, well I've decided I hate all these other trees so lets go back and get that one from earlier." Brooke said walking the other way again quickly so fast that she almost hit the person who was standing in front of the tree she wanted.

"Oh I… Madison?" Brooke said once she realized who it was.

"Hi Lucas." Madison said ignoring Brooke.

Lucas gave her a slight head nod.

"Well that's just great Brooke, have you turned the whole world against me too?" Madison asked her.

Brooke gave her a disgusted look.

"Lucas made up his own mind on this one because most people don't like it when a girl kisses his best friends boyfriend." Brooke said "now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get this tree." Brooke said shoving Madison away.

"Oh well that's too bad because I already got it." Madison said "I'm waiting for the guy to come get it."

"You just like to take things from people don't you? First Haley's boyfriend I mean husband, and then my freaking tree." Brooke raised her voice and stepped towards Madison.

"Just find another tree it's not that big of a deal." Madison said.

"fine." Brooke huffed "come on Lucas we'll go buy another tree." Brooke said yet again grabbing his hand and dragging him across the tree lot.

Madison watched them leave and then found on of the tree guys.

"Um sir, I think I found the tree I want." Madison said, totally having lied to Brooke about having already gotten the tree.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Oh yes, positive." Madison said smiling and watching the tree guy take her tree away.

Brooke and Lucas were driving back to her apartment with a tree on top of Lucas's car.

Brooke got out her cell phone and dialed Nathan's number.

"What are you up to?" Lucas asked her sensing mischief.

"I'm Haley and Nathan's angel. Just a little pre-Christmas angel work." Brooke shrugged and Nathan finally answered on the other end.

"Brooke?" He said.

"No it's your angel." Brooke said in a high-pitched voice.

"What's going on here?" Nathan asked her.

"Ok well I'm trying to be all happy and full of Christmas cheer for these next two and a half weeks." Brooke said using her normal voice again.

"Ok." Nathan said still thoroughly confused.

"anyway I think that Haley needs to get out of the apartment and when I say I think I mean she has to because I have to perform a Christmas miracle…so you need to keep her busy." Brooke finished.

"and how do I go about doing that?" Nathan asked her.

"Well I was thinking you two should go to the mall, have something to eat you know hang out." Brooke said.

"Ok well if you can get her to go then that's cool." Nathan said.

"No, Nathan you have to invite her. God guys don't get anything. Ok call her right now and ask her if she wants to hang out at the mall." Brooke said.

"But…" he started off but Brooke interrupted him.

"No but's Nathan you are a man in a relationship again and you need to start practicing the fine art of asking a girl to hang out." Brooke said looking determined to get this through to Nathan.

"Alright I'll call her." Nathan said.

"Good now I'm getting to my house in approximately five minutes and… fifteen seconds so call her now." Brooke smiled as she said this.

"Ok, bye." Nathan said and Brooke up her phone and pulled her hand into a fist and lowered her arm in a Napoleon Dynamite gesture.

"Freaking sweet." Brooke said trying to impersonate him "I'm so good."

Lucas shifted his gaze to her and then back to driving grinning at her cunning ways.

"I really think I am Nathan and Haley's angel." Brooke said "and the Christmas angel."

"Of course you are." Lucas said.

Lucas and Brooke stopped by the store on the way to the apartment to get some Christmas tree lights. When they got to Brooke's apartment Haley had already left so Brooke gave Lucas the ok sign to start bringing the tree up.

"Uh, Brooke a little help here." Lucas yelled to her. He was trying very hard to take the first step up the stairs with the tree on his shoulder but him and gravity weren't quite agreeing.

Brooke walked briskly out of the apartment and saw Lucas at the bottom of the steps and she stifled laughter as she went down to help him.

"Uh hi." She smiled as she walked past him and picked up the other side of the tree.

"Thanks." Lucas said starting up the stairs.

When they got upstairs, after much effort being put into getting the tree through the door, Brooke tried to figure out where to put it.

"A little to the left, no Lucas my left." Brooke said and paused "ok a little to the right… little more ok stop!" Brooke yelled when she saw the perfectness of where the tree was.

"Are you happy with this?" Lucas asked her a little annoyed with moving the tree so much.

"Yes I love it." Brooke said holding the lights and handing them to Lucas.

"You wanna put the lights on it?" she asked him.

"No I don't." Lucas said grinning and he threw the lights to the floor and wrapped his arms around Brooke and pushed the two of them down to the couch, Brooke laughed as she fell and soon felt Lucas's lips brush hers.

Nathan and Haley met each other at the mall.

"Hi." Haley smiled sweetly at Nathan.

"Hey." Nathan replied, greeting her by placing his hand on one of her shoulders briefly.

"So what are we doing at the mall of all places?" she asked him.

"I don't really know." Nathan said, he was about to say that it was Brooke's idea but then he reminded himself that Haley wasn't supposed to know about that.

"You don't know?" Haley asked him giving him a quizzical look.

"I just, sort of thought it would be a good place to hang out at." Nathan tried to explain to Haley.

"Well I guess we need to figure out what to do then." Haley said.

"Uh yeah." Was all Nathan could say to that.

"We could go see a movie." Haley said.

"Or we could play basketball." Nathan said suddenly praising himself for his master of a good idea.

"In the freezing cold? Yeah that sounds like fun." Haley said sarcastically.

"I'll keep you warm, come on just for like five minutes at the river court, I promise it'll be more fun then it sounds." Nathan said holding out his hand for Haley to take.

She looked at it warily and finally agreed to give in. She placed her hand in his tightly and he firmly wrapped his fingers around her and led her off to his car.

Brooke and Lucas were lying on the couch, Brooke was on top of Lucas kissing him furiously.

"I've so missed this about you." Brooke said quickly before kissing Lucas again.

"I know exactly what you mean." Lucas replied running his hands through Brooke's hair as he lowered her head to him and kissed her again.

Brooke pulled away from Lucas a few seconds later. They hadn't had sex since getting back together and she knew that this time it was going to be a much bigger deal then the last, and now was just not the time.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked her breathless.

She didn't want to admit to him what was really bothering her, which was that she was scared so she just made up an excuse "Haley might be getting back soon and I really need to finish this room." Brooke got off of Lucas and picked up the lights that were scattered across the floor.

"I'll do these for you." Lucas said taking the lights from her "do you have any ornaments?" He asked her.

"Yeah, surprisingly I do." Brooke said "I'll be right back." She ran into her and Haley's room and went into her closet to get the box of Christmas stuff she had stolen from her parent's house over the summer. She stood on her tip-toes to reach the box and she could just barely reach it so that when it fell from the top shelf she stumbled backwards a little but luckily she didn't fall and let the ornaments all break. She was walking back towards the living room when her phone rang. Letting the box sit on the bed she saw it was her parents.

"Hello?" she said confused as to why they were calling.

"Brooke darling it's your mother." Brooke's mom April said in an 'I'm a superior to everyone else' tone, which was exactly how her whole personality was.

"Hi mom." Brooke replied dreading the conversation her mother was about to have with her.

"I just wanted to let you know that your father and I are coming to visit you in Tree Hill for Christmas." She said.

"What?" Brooke said feeling her heart skip a beat or two. She had thought her mom was calling to say she missed her and to make sure she wasn't drinking and was keeping up with rent and to see if she was still friends with that sullen Peyton or what's her name girl; but she had not expected this.

"Have you gone deaf?" Her mother asked her.

Brooke rolled her eyes "no mom my hearing is fine."

"Then why did you say what as if you hadn't heard me?" Brooke's mom asked her and Brooke felt as if she was being put in the hot seat of mother's questions.

"It just surprised me that you said you were coming here; I mean I hope you don't think your staying in the apartment because there's not enough room." Brooke said.

"Well of course not, we've already booked a hotel room to stay in." Her mother said letting out a sophisticated chuckle.

"Brooke are you coming?" Lucas yelled from halfway down the hallway.

"Brooke Davis did I just here a boy's voice?" her mother asked her and Brooke could tell that her mom's hand was over her chest looking utterly appalled by this.

"Yes mom that was my boyfriend Lucas." Brooke said.

"Lucas who?" Her mother questioned her.

"Scott mom, Lucas Scott!" Brooke said getting aggravated "what are we playing 20 questions here?" Brooke asked her mother.

"Now there's no need to be upset, I'm just trying to find out what's going on in your life." Her mother said softening her tone.

"Well you can find out when you come to visit me." Brooke said "now I'm trying to make my apartment look more like Christmas so if it isn't too inconvenient for you I'm going to go."

"Well alright, your father and I love you very much." Her mother said like she was reading from a script.

"Uh huh, yeah you too. Bye." Brooke said and hung up the phone before her mother could get another painful word in.

Brooke grabbed the box and walked into the living room.

"Sorry, that was my mom and guess what, my parents are coming for Christmas."

Haley and Nathan got to the River Court about 15 minutes later.

"Do we even have a ball Nathan?" Haley asked him.

"Of course." He said reaching behind the backseat and taking out a new basketball "I always keep one just in case." He shrugged.

"Obsessed." Haley smiled shaking her head.

"Whatever." Nathan said getting out of the car.

Haley slowly but surely stepped out of the car to the cold air and walked over to Nathan who had already sunk his first basket.

Haley grabbed the ball and tried to hand it to Nathan.

"no." he backed away "it's your turn."

"Nathan I can't play this game." Haley said.

"Alright come here." Nathan said taking her arm and leading her right up to the hoop.

"No when I say go I want you to put the ball in the basket." Nathan said pointing from the ball to the basket.

"Being closer doesn't help me any." Haley said.

"I know but this will." He grabbed her waist and lifted her off the ground causing her to scream a little.

"Now go." He yelled.

Haley dropped the ball in the hoop and it went through and Nathan let her back to the ground.

"See I told you that you could do it." Nathan said grinning at her.

"Yeah ok whatever." Haley tried to hide her smile from Nathan.

Nathan took the ball and made another basket.

"So obsessed." Haley told him again as she stood next to him.

"Yeah but basketball is just a thing, I like you a whole lot more." Nathan said this time not running after the ball but turning to face Haley and taking both her hands and placing them in his.

"That's so sweet Nathan." Haley said smiling into his eyes.

"Are you cold?" he asked her.

"Um, yeah." She said, how could anyone not be in this weather?

"Good." He said pulling her hands so that she came to him and pressing his lips against hers as they met in an ignited kiss. He let go of her hands and wrapped his around her waist pulling her even closer to him as the kiss deepened.

Finally after the kiss ended both of them pulled away sort of breathless.

"Still cold?" he asked her.

"Not really." She said, she was actually like on fire inside she was so happy.

"See I told you I'd keep you warm." Nathan smiled and pulled her in for another kiss.

Brooke was lying on the couch wrapped in Lucas's arms. The lights were turned off in the living room, except for the Christmas tree lights. Brooke and Lucas had put all the ornaments up and hung some more decorations around the room. It looked very festive.

"Good job cheery, you are my little Christmas angel." Lucas said smiling down to her and kissing her forehead.

"Thanks… oh my god I heard a car door close, I think Haley's here." Brooke said getting off the couch and looking out the window. "hmm she is indeed, and she had a strapping young lad with her too." Brooke said watching the two of them walk up the stairs.

Outside Nathan and Haley stopped in front of the door.

"hmm there's mistletoe up." Haley said "Brooke's been working."

"I love mistletoe, you wanna know why?" Nathan asked her.

"Yeah why?" Haley questioned back.

"Because I get to kiss you of course." Nathan said tilting his head down and kissing her briefly before brooked opened the door and the two of them pulled away.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Brooke asked them smiling.

"There's mistletoe up." Haley said pointing at it.

"Ok whatever." Brooke said not believing that was the only reason they kissed "well come on in, to Christmas town." Brooke said stepping aside as Nathan and Haley walked in.

"Brooke oh my god, did you do all of this while I was gone?" Haley asked her astounded.

"With some help of my little elf over there." Brooke said motioning to Lucas who was sitting on the couch.

"This is so cute." Haley said.

"I know." Brooke said smiling at how much she lover herself some time.

"Did she make you do all of this man?" Nathan asked Lucas and Brooke and Haley stood next to each other exchanging glances.

"Yeah you know girls." Lucas said.

"You could say that." Nathan said and the two of them let out a very small laugh but it was definitely a moment.

"No way, impossible I can't be that good." Brooke said stepping towards the couch

"Christmas cheer, Nathan and Haley, and the brothers. It's amazing."

"You are the Christmas angel." Lucas said and the four teenagers all laughed together feeling very happy about how things turned out.

_Alright so we've been like decorating at my house for Christmas so I'm all festive and stuff so that's why I wrote this chapter. Please review I'll try to update sooner._


	12. Chapter 12

_Here is your next update, thanks a lot for the reviews they were just as great as always keep it up please this chapters got some new drama and it should open up different possibilities but otherwise well actually just yeah that's all I'll tell you. Read and enjoy…_

Brooke woke up groggily and lied in her bed for a while not wanting to get up.

"Brooke, wake up!" Haley yelled from across the room.

"Haley school doesn't start for another hour." Brooke groaned turning to her other side.

"I know but it's the last day of school before Christmas vacation, don't you need to like pick out a worthy outfit or something?" Haley asked her knowing everyday deserved a worthy outfit in Brooke's opinion.

Brooke sat up abruptly. Haley didn't normally make these types of statements, so it was very odd that she was now.

"Haley I'm sensing a very cheery vibe from you." Brooke said.

Haley looked over at Brooke and smiled "I guess you could say that."

Brooke got out of bed and walked over to Haley looking her in the face.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked her stepping back from Brooke, a little scared of what she was up to.

"I'm just making sure it's actually you and not some Haley imposter." Brooke replied.

"And what's the verdict?" Haley asked her playing along.

"I think it's you but I'm keeping my eye on you." Brooke said pointing a watchful finger at her.

"Ok, well I think you should change now." Haley said.

"I was already doing that." Brooke said opening up her recently re-organized closet.

"I'm going to go eat something." Haley said.

"I'll be out a little while." Brooke said as Haley walked out the door and closed it.

Haley looked up from her cereal to see Brooke walk out of the room wearing a green lace cami with a red overtop over it, jeans and black pumps.

"Festive." Haley said then went back to her cereal.

"I think so too." Brooke said grabbing a spoon and taking a bite out of Haley's cereal then dropping the spoon in the sink while Haley watched incredulously.

"You ready to go?" Brooke asked her.

"Oh are you sure you don't want any more of MY cereal?" Haley asked her emphasizing the 'my' part.

"Oh, no thanks so much though." Brooke said ignoring Haley's defensive tone.

"Alright let's go then." Haley said taking one last bite and grabbing her jacket and bag.

"Last day of school." Brooke said excitedly.

"Last day of school." Haley repeated her.

* * *

Haley and Brooke arrived at school a little bit early that day, but apparently everyone else was excited about Christmas vacations too and they all got to school early, probably so that the day would be over faster.

While walking across the busy courtyard Madison came up to Haley and Brooke almost as cheery as Brooke was.

"Hi girls." Madison said as if they were all best friends.

"Do you need something other then Haley's boyfriend?" Brooke asked her.

"Oh you better watch out because that was not very nice and Santa is watching all the time." Madison said.

Brooke and Haley exchanged confused glances.

"What do you want Madison?" Haley asked her.

"Well I'm giving some people presents and here is yours." She said handing Brooke and Haley each a small wrapped box.

"Are you high?" Brooke asked her.

"No, of course not." Madison said. "Just trying to spread Christmas cheer, which is something it looks like both of you need. Well I guess I'll go now, bye." Madison skipped off to a table full of guys who definitely got Christmas cheer when she arrived.

"Weird." Haley said.

"Do you think this a bomb?" Brooke asked her.

"Wh..what? No Brooke I don't." Haley said shaking her head at Brooke's comment.

"She was acting like she did nothing wrong, and um that little 'I'm just trying to spread Christmas cheer' bit is so my thing." Brooke said.

"She likes to take things Brooke. We're just going to have to deal with that I guess."

Right after Haley said that Nathan walked up holding the same little package that Brooke and Haley had just received.

"You guys got them too?" he asked them slipping his arm around Haley.

Brooke rolled her eyes "I can't believe she actually had the nerve to give you one Nathan." Brooke said.

"I can't believe she gave you them, I wonder how many people are going to her party tonight." Nathan said.

"What party?" Brooke asked him suspiciously.

"The one she's throwing tonight at her house, she didn't tell you guys?" Nathan asked them.

"No she didn't tell us, that bitch." Brooke said crossing her arms. " If she thinks she can get away with not inviting us, then she's got another thing coming." Brooke said and she started to march of to find Madison but she ended up running into Lucas.

"Hey, whoa where are you off to in such a hurry?" Lucas asked her placing his hands on her arms to steady her from her fast walk.

"I have something to discuss with Madison." Brooke answered him with hostility.

"Ok Brooke, it's the last day of school let's just all try to get along." Lucas said starting to walk her back over to Nathan and Haley who were both flirting and laughing with each other.

"But Lucas she didn't invite us to her party." Brooke whined.

"You want to go to her party?" He asked her.

"Well not exactly but that doesn't give her the right to not invite us." Brooke pouted.

"You have to take what you can get." Lucas said.

"Oh this is why Haley's been so happy lately, she's got Nathan back." Brooke said as her and Lucas came to a stop in front of Nathan and Haley.

"Brooke." Haley said under her breath as Nathan smiled.

"Well I've decided that we should crash the party tonight." Brooke said.

"Brooke it's not like an invitation thing, anyone can come." Nathan said. "She probably just forgot to tell you two." Nathan said.

"Oh yeah, it just conveniently slipped her mind." Brooke said and rolled her eyes at Nathan.

"Whatever." Nathan said backing off.

"Why don't we all go out tonight, Peyton too." Lucas said.

"Yeah we'll all go to Madison's party." Brooke said.

"Why do you want to go so badly?" Haley asked her.

"Because I want to see what Madison's idea of fun is."

* * *

Brooke, Haley, Lucas, Nathan and Peyton all arrived at Madison's house that night at around 8:00.

"I wonder if she'll be surprised to see us." Brooke said.

"Brooke have you ever thought that she was just too scared to invite you? I mean by telling Nathan she had to have known it would get back to Haley and then to you." Peyton said.

"Ok whatever, your theories are too complicated for me." Brooke said shaking her head and walking in the door.

Everyone was looking at her.

"What? You don't knock at parties." Brooke said stepping inside Madison's house which was overly decorated for Christmas and over swarming with adults.

"Are we at the right house?" Haley asked them checking out their surroundings.

"Yeah of course, remember we picked Madison up here once." Brooke said.

"Well where are all the people you know our age?" Lucas asked everyone.

"Hi are you some of Maddie's friends?" a woman, who dressed to young for her probable age, asked them.

"Yeah." Peyton replied causing Brooke to laugh a little bit because she hardly considered them friends of Madison.

"Well everyone's in the back room, I'm maddie's mother if you need anything." She said and briskly walked away to greet others before anyone could get a word in.

"Shall we go check out the back?" Haley asked them.

"Yeah." Nathan said and grabbed her hand leading them all to the back.

When they got their, what looked like their whole grade was in the big room some sitting on couches making out others were eating food or dancing.

"I wonder where Madison is." Brooke stated.

"Good question." A voice said from behind Brooke that at first she thought was Lucas's but when she turned around she saw someone else. A guy who looked to be about their age was standing there wearing jeans and a leather jacket and he looked like he had just hopped of a motorcycle but his hair was frazzled just enough to make him look tough but hot. He ran his hands through his hair and smiled at Brooke and everyone else.

"Who are you?" Brooke asked him because he definitely wasn't in their grade and he didn't go to their school.

"Just an old friend of Maddies." He replied stealthily.

Everyone sort of exchanged glances but tried not to be obvious about it.

"So which one of you guys is her boyfriend?" He asked Nathan and Lucas.

"Um neither of them." Brooke jumped at the answer before Lucas or Nathan could.

The mystery guys suddenly switched his gaze to Brooke "you're very pretty what's your name?" he asked her setting a twinge of jealousy off in Lucas.

"Um it's Brooke." She replied.

"Nice to meet you Brooke, and the rest of you are?" he asked them.

"Lucas." Lucas said with a hint of hostility in his voice.

"Nathan." Nathan said actually holding out his hand and the mystery guy took it.

"I'm Peyton." Peyton said cynically.

"Cool, and you are?" Mystery guy asked Haley who was remaining unusually quiet.

"Oh Haley." She said quietly.

"Well it really is nice to meet all of you." He said.

"And you, do you have a name?" Brooke asked him defensively.

"Yeah my name is Steve." He said coolly. "I wish I could find Maddie but oh well I guess I'll just hang out with you guys until I can find her." Steve said.

"Great." Haley said as Nathan put a protective arm around her.

"So how is Maddie?" Steve asked them. "Are you guys like her new friends or something?"

"No not really." Peyton said.

"Then what are you doing at her party?" he asked them raising his eyebrows.

"Oh sorry, are we not allowed to go to a random party?" Brooke asked him, she didn't know why but he was pissing her off, despite how hot he was. Crap I shouldn't be thinking that Brooke thought to herself.

"you're a feisty one." Steve said "kind of like how Maddie used to be before she became all nice and shit." He said.

"Do you have a problem with people who are nice?" Haley asked him considering herself.

"You mean like you are? No I just prefer the feisty ones." He said slipping a cool arm around brooked.

"Hey man." Lucas said as Brooke pulled away from him.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know is she like your property or something?" Steve asked Lucas.

"She's my girlfriend." Lucas said.

"Ok man whatever. Look I'm going to go get something to eat if you see Maddie tell her I'm here." He said and then he glided over to the food table.

"Psycho." Brooke said.

"Yeah he was a little odd, and how does he know Madison?" Haley said.

"I'm sensing scandal, ooh maybe he was he pimp." Brooke said smiling.

"You're so terrible Brooke." Peyton said.

"She's the one who kissed Nathan." Brooke said.

"Let's not forget the incident that happened over the summer." Haley said.

Brooke and Nathan looked at each other quickly then looked away "that was umm.." Nathan started to say.

"Very different." Brooke finished his sentence.

"Yeah different." Nathan agreed.

Madison walked into the room and immediately over to all of them.

"Hey you guys actually came." She said.

"Yeah no thanks to you." Brooke said refusing to look at Madison.

"I was scared to ask you so I just asked Nathan thinking he would tell you, which he did obviously." Madison said.

"Um there was some guy here looking for you." Peyton said.

"Tim?" Madison asked them.

"No, and do you have something going with Tim?" Brooke asked her giving up and looking Madison in the eyes.

"I don't know he seems sweet." Madison said.

Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Nathan, and Lucas all laughed a little bit.

"Ok whatever you say." Peyton said "and no his name was Steve."

"Tall, dark handso…" Brooke was saying but Madison stepped back a little and out put her hands over her head.

"Oh my god." She said.

"Scandal." Brooke whispered to Haley.

"Um thanks for telling me, I need to go." Madison said and she walked out the sliding glass doors to the outside quickly.

"Something about this doesn't seem quite right." Haley said.

"Screw that, wanna dance Lucas?" she asked him.

"Uh sure." Lucas said following after Brooke into the crowd of dancing people.

"We might as well." Nathan said.

"Yeah you guys go; I'll just um go get something to drink." Peyton said wishing she had Jake there with her.

"Ok." Haley smiled and took Nathan's hand tracing the steps Brooke and Lucas had just taken.

Outside Madison was pacing across her large courtyard trying to piece together everything that had happened. She stopped her pacing when she heard something and then Steve appeared out of the bushes.

"Hi Maddie." He said crossing his arms.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him her voice shaking with fear.

"Now that's not a very nice greeting." He said checking her out "you look hot Maddie." He said.

"I'm serious how did you find me?" she asked him.

"It's not rocket science; I just asked one of your old friends." He said.

"Steve I think you should go." She said.

"Come on Maddie, what's the problem here?" he asked her advancing a few steps towards her.

"I have to get back inside." She said starting back in towards her house.

"Now wait a minute." He said just barely grabbing onto her arm but he got it and he pulled her back towards him.

"Let me go." She said forcefully but breathing hard because she was scared.

"You left once without saying goodbye, you're not going to do it again." He said putting on a smile but this had not good in it.

"I left to get away from you." Madison said.

"Why we were so good together." He said pulling her closer to him so their faces were just inches apart.

Madison let out a big sigh "Steve please what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I came to see you; I'm going to be here for awhile. Merry Christmas Maddie, that's my gift to you." He said.

"I'll call the police." She said.

"And tell them what? We both know nothing happened right?" he said in such a way that she already knew the answer to that.

"No Steve something did happen." She said and stave pulled her in closer and tightened hid hold on her.

"No it didn't!" he said trying to keep his voice under control but he was loosing his cool.

"Your hurting me." She said trying to get away.

"Maddie we both know what did and didn't happen and you aren't going to tell the police anything because you don't have anything to tell them." He said.

She was silent.

"Right Maddie?" He asked her "right!" he yelled.

"Of course." Maddie surrendered.

"Good." He shook her away surprising her "it's so good to have you back." He said turning his voice back to its cool stealthy tone. "You can go back to your party now." He said.

Madison gave him one last look in the eye before turning around to leave, Steve slapped her on the butt as she walked away but she just let it go.

"I'll be seeing you around, and remember what will happen if you tell anyone." He told her as Madison walked into the house again.

A slow Jazzy Christmas song was playing and Haley had her arms wrapped around Nathan's neck and his tightly around her waist, as she rest her head on his shoulder and they were swaying to the music.

"I've missed this." Haley said.

"We never really did this before." Nathan said.

Haley took her head off his shoulder and looked at him "you're right, well I love this."

Haley said smiling and Nathan couldn't resist as he lowered his head and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

Lucas was sitting on the couch and Brooke was in his lap.

"I kind of feel like I'm sitting on Santa's lap." Brooke said.

"Well you are." Lucas said.

"but if I'm a Christmas angel doesn't that mean that your like my boss, so I mean is being romantic crossing some sort of Christmas law line?" she asked him.

"I don't think so just as long as Mrs. Claus doesn't find out." Lucas said.

"That's not going to be a problem." Brooke said.

"Why not?" he asked her.

"Well I kind of killed her." Brooke said.

"Brooke that's horrible Christmas imagery." Lucas said trying to hide a smile.

"Look at it this way, now we won't feel guilty." Brooke said.

"Oh well in that case." Lucas said sarcastically before Brooke leaned down and the two of them started making out.

Madison walked in with tear-stained face and she stamped through the room causing everyone to look at her.

Brooke and Lucas got up and walked over to Nathan and Haley who were still wrapped in each others arms.

"What do you think that was about?" Lucas asked them.

"Have no idea." Haley replied.

Peyton came up to the rest of them "did you guys just see Madison?" she asked them.

"Yeah." Brooke said "what do you think was wrong with her?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling it has to do with Steve." Peyton said.

_See remember when I told you there was more to Madison well this is it… scandalous stuff and I will tell you Steve is evil in case you didn't get that haha. Ok please review I'll probably update more often cause I'm off for Christmas vacation in two days but otherwise it won't be too long stay tuned for the last holiday chapter with Brooke's parents in town and Christmas oriented Steve stuff will be more executed in the chapter after next but he might be a little in the next one. Happy holidays!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello everyone, happy holidays here is the last holiday chapter with a little bit of drama but it's all good fun. Thank you for the freaking sweet reviews and keep it up. Everyone have a really good holiday season and read and enjoy…_

Brooke, Haley and Peyton were all sitting around Brooke and Haley's apartment chatting and eating.

"Oh my god guys, I'm so excited that tomorrow is Christmas Eve." Brooke said suddenly after all of them had a brief fix on the TV because there was a new commercial for men's cologne that had a super hot model in it.

"Oh I know." Haley agreed.

"Well except for the fact that my parents are going to be in here in less then two hours." Brooke said.

"Oh it's always nice to have them around." Peyton said sarcastically.

"Ok Peyton, sorry but I'm more worried about the Lucas encounters, I mean they've never met him before they just know he broke my heart." Brooke said taking out a chip and eating it.

"Yeah he's going to have a lot of fun meeting them." Peyton said.

"Do you think they'll like me?" Haley asked Brooke.

"Please Haley; you're like the daughter they've always wanted, if they were to ever actually want a daughter." Brooke said

"Oh, well good." Haley said settling back into her seat.

"I'm Brooke's messed up friend who they think goes and smokes pot in their bathroom." Peyton felt like she had to contribute that fact to the conversation.

"That's because you did." Brooke said.

"Ok that was one time, only once." Peyton said.

"It still counts." Brooke said hitting Peyton playfully on the arm as Haley laughed.

There was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that is." Haley said as there was another knock.

"Impatient." Brooke said getting off the couch and walking over to the door and when she opened it she saw her parents standing in front of her.

"Oh Brooke, darling it's so good to see you." Her mom said and stepped up to hug Brooke followed by a short embrace from her father.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" Brooke asked them.

"Did you get our message; we got on an earlier flight. And besides that's no way to greet your parents whom you haven't seen in ages." Her mom said stepping around Brooke into the warm apartment.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Davis." Peyton said letting out a little wave to them from her seat.

"Peyton, isn't it?" Brooke's dad Tom asked her.

"Yeah that would be my name." Peyton said.

"And who's this darling girl?" Her mother asked Brooke fixing her gaze on Haley.

Haley got off her seat "I'm Haley." Haley said holding out her hand and Brooke's mom took it immediately.

"Well it's very nice to meet you." Brooke's mother cooed.

"Brooke dear, did you decorate the apartment?" Her mother turned to face her and asked her.

"Yeah, Lucas and I did it together." She said smiling.

"Oh well it's very… quaint." Her mother said struggling to find a word that wasn't rude.

"Well thanks mom." Brooke said hearing the doubt in her mom's voice.

There was an eerie and awkward pause that filled the room.

"Well we just thought we'd stop by, are we still on for dinner tonight?" Her mother asked, Brooke's father was already enthralled with his palm-pilot.

"Yeah, sure." Brooke said feigning a slight interest.

"Good, and why don't you go ahead and bring that Scott boy along with you." Her mother added as she grabbed Tom's arm and led him to the door.

"Lucas?" Brooke asked her.

"Yes of course. Your father and I want to meet everyone you associate yourself with." She said. "Which reminds me, we were planning on going out for a nice dinner on Christmas and all of your friends are invited." Her mom said.

"Great mom, and on Christmas Eve we were all going to go over to Lucas's house for dinner." Brooke said.

"We'll talk about it tonight at dinner, call me later dear. Oh nice meeting you Haley, and Peyton it's always a pleasure." Her mother said and Peyton could have sworn she saw her roll her eyes as she turned to walk out the door. Once Brooke's mom and dad were safely out of the apartment Brooke let out a big sigh and leaned down against the door.

"So much pressure." Brooke huffed.

"Your dad seemed kind of out of it." Peyton said.

"Or just a little too into his work is more like it." Brooke said rolling her eyes and sitting herself down next to Haley.

"It will be an interesting Christmas." Haley said.

"Well Lucas and I are going to the mall, and I need to prepare myself to tell him he's having dinner with me and my parents tonight." Brooke said smiling out of how ridiculous this was.

* * *

Brooke had her arm intertwined with Lucas's and her head leaning on his shoulder as they walked though the busy crowds in the mall.

"So Brooke, what do you want for Christmas?" Lucas titled his head down as he asked her.

"Hmm, world peace." Brooke said and Lucas raised his eyebrows at her.

"Ok, maybe that's not exactly what I want." Brooke said. "Well what do you want?"

"I asked you first." Lucas said.

"What are you in second grade?... ok fine I want … god I don't know Lucas. You don't really have to get me anything." Brooke said.

"Yes, I do have to get you something." He said.

"Well, look your gift to me can be agreeing to do something with me tonight." Brooke said.

"Oh and what is that?" he asked her thinking it was sexual.

"My parents kind of want to have dinner with you and me tonight."

"That sounds awesome Brooke." Lucas said sarcastically.

"Shut up, ok I know it will suck but Lucas Please…" Brooke whined and pouted at him.

"Alright, I guess I'll have to do it sometime." Lucas said rolling his eyes but keeping his smile towards Brooke.

"Yes!" She screeched and jumped up kissing Lucas quickly.

"What time are we going?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure, um look I need to go change. How bout I call you later and tell you?"

"Sure." He said.

"Alright good." Brooke said "bye." She said and started to walk off but Lucas grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"No good bye kiss?"

"Oh sorry I forgot." She smiled batting her eyes at him before moving closer to him and kissing him

"Ok, now I really have to go." Brooke said. "Wait is that Madison over there?"

"Yeah, I think so." Lucas said.

Madison was staring into a clothing store window.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Brooke said.

"Brooke, wait." Lucas grabbed her arm to stop her "it's the holidays do you think you could hold off on being mean to her?"

"I'm not going to be mean, I just want to find out what happened at her party." Brooke said and slipped away from Lucas over to where Madison was and Lucas reluctantly followed her.

"Madison, hi." Brooke said.

Madison snapped out of her daze and turned to face Brooke with a look on her face that screamed confusion.

"Ok look I'm sorry, but I really don't feel like being hated on right now." Madison said.

"I just wanted to know what happened at your party?" Brooke asked her.

"What do you mean, you were there weren't you?" Madison said sort of cynically.

"Yeah and I saw that guy who was a little weird and then I saw you run through the house crying and Madison most people don't take the words 'its my party and I'll cry if I want to' literally." Brooke said.

Lucas let out a small sigh beside Brooke and slipped his hands into his pockets feeling uncomfortable.

"ok first of all Brooke it's not like you give a damn what the hell happens to me and second of all even if you did this is none of your business so you can just go back to being your normal bitchy self and leave me alone. I don't need anyone's fake pity besides you couldn't handle my problems your world is too perfect." Madison said getting a little louder with every word that came out of her mouth and by the end Brooke had backed away a few inches and Lucas was looking around at all the people that were staring at them.

"Ok whatever Madison think what you will but my life is anything but perfect." Brooke said getting really pissed off out how this was turning out.

"Right Brooke, let me guess you got your heart broken once or twice, aw that's too bad yeah I feel really bad for you." Madison said sarcastically "oh but look now you have Lucas so I guess everything's perfect again."

"Your right I did have my heart broken once and it changed my life." Brooke said stepping closer to Madison.

"Stop being such a drama queen Brooke, its not a big deal it happened and you got over it, I bet you anything my problems suck ten times more then yours do." Madison said standing her ground.

"Whatever, let's go Lucas its obvious Madison doesn't want any help, I guess your problems aren't that bad." Brooke said.

"Oh my god!" Madison yelled out of breath "why the hell do you care about my problems?"

"I'm just trying to help Madison, it's the holiday season."

"You can't just like me all of the sudden." Madison said.

"Don't give me crap about changing Madison, you kissed Nathan and now you're trying to change or whatever." Brooke said.

Madison laughed a little in spite of herself "that's not why I kissed Nathan." She said.

"Wow, you're unbelievable." Brooke said "let's go." Brooke grabbed Lucas's arm and dragged him away leaving Madison in their dust.

* * *

Nathan came over to the apartment while Brooke was out with Lucas, and Haley and Nathan were sitting on the couch together watching TV.

"Hey Haley, this is boring." Nathan said.

"Oh and what do you propose that we do?" she asked him smiling.

"Well we could go revisit our old room." He said returning the smile.

"oooh tis the season to be merry right?" she said laughing at him.

"Yeah." Nathan said taking Haley's hand and leading her down the hallway.

He opened the door and led her inside.

"So scandalous." She said as Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer towards him.

"I know." Nathan said finally closing the space between them and pressing his lips against hers firmly. They slowly made their way over to Haley's bed. Walking and kissing at the same time was harder then it might seem.

They found the bed and stumbled down on to it.

"What if Brooke comes?" Haley asked him in between kisses.

"She can watch." Nathan said smiling.

"EW." Haley said settling herself underneath Nathan as he continued to kiss her. He moved his kissed down her neck and found her shirt where he began to slowly take it off. Haley who wasn't sure if this was the right time or not found herself not really caring because everything seemed right with Nathan. She kissed him again before removing his shirt and the two of them started to kiss again. Nathan was starting to take of Haley's bra when the both heard the front door open. "Haley!" A shrill voice that came from Brooke yelled.

"Shit." Haley said getting up and grabbing her shirt to put it on.

"Haley where is my shirt?" Nathan asked her.

Haley scanned the room and finally saw it she grabbed it and handed it to him. Nathan was putting it on in such a hurry that he sort of got stuck.

"Haley we need to have a serious talk about Mad…." Brooke entered her room to see Haley helping Nathan's shirt go down over him and both of them looked very flustered.

Haley and Nathan both stared at Brooke anxious to hear what she would say for some reason.

"Well I see you two are going to need some adult supervision or something." Brooke said and all of them started laughing.

"I'm going to go." Nathan said "I'll call you later." Nathan said.

"Ok bye." Haley said and Nathan took off towards the door.

"Haley, we so need to switch to the scrunchie system now." Brooke said.

"Yeah ok, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Haley asked Brooke feeling a little embarrassed.

"Oh Madison is just a bitch but what else is new, anyway um never mind that I need to change for dinner tonight." Brooke said.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas stepped into the fanciest restaurant in Tree Hill and found her parents already at a table for four.

"Hello darling." Brooke's mother said as Lucas and Brooke tentatively reached the table and took their seats.

"Hi I'm Lucas." Lucas said holding out his hand and Brooke's dad took it first as if to check and make sure it was ok and then her mother took it next with a hidden disgust on her face.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Brooke hasn't told us very much about you except for the fact that you broke her poor heart with that Peyton girl." Her mother said.

"Mom." Brooke said under her breath.

"Yes I did, and I can never forgive myself for that because it was the biggest mistake of my life, but I'm just glad your daughter is nice enough to forgive me." Lucas said and Brooke turned to genuinely smile at him. That was super sweet of him to say.

"Well our little Brooke is one of a kind." Her father said.

Barf, Brooke thought, why were her parents being so nice about her.

"Yeah I know." Lucas said and Brooke placed her hand on his leg under the table.

"Well I suppose we could order now." Brooke's mother said.

"What's good here?" Lucas asked around the table.

"Oh of course you wouldn't know." Brooke's mother said.

"What is that suppose to mean mom?" Brooke asked her.

"Only that Lucas probably has never eaten here before, I mean he's not Nathan honey."

"Yeah he's not Nathan mom and I wouldn't be dating him if he was." Brooke said

frowning at her mother.

"Speaking of Nathan, are you two still talking to each other?" Her mother asked her as if she had said nothing wrong.

"Yeah mom, we're still talking to each other. He's coming to dinner tomorrow and I'm planning on inviting him for Christmas." Brooke said.

"Well does Lucas know? I mean about summer?" Her mother asked her.

"I personally thought that would last, I mean you two had such chemistry."

"we were both drunk, and by the way Nathan is dating Haley now and this is totally inappropriate considering that I am in love with Lucas who is sitting right here and can hear every single condescending word that comes out of your mouth." Brooke fired off.

"It's ok Brooke." Lucas said quietly.

"No it's not Lucas. I think we should go." Brooke said getting up from the table and throwing her napkin down on her plate.

"Brooke please stop making a scene, just sit down and behave." Her mother said.

"Don't tell me to behave mother, we're leaving."

"But you haven't even eaten yet." Her mother said in one final attempt to get Brooke to stay.

"Well Lucas and I are going to go to Karen's café and have some good normal food, and don't think about following us because apparently mom that place is not good enough for you… Nothing is." Brooke huffed and then stomped out of the restaurant.

"uh nice meeting you bye." Lucas said quickly before following after Brooke.

* * *

Christmas Eve morning Brooke woke up and felt like she had a hangover, but she hadn't had anything to drink. It was time to consult with Haley. She got out of bed and put on a hoodie to walk into the living room. Haley was in the kitchen cooking something but Brooke didn't know what.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked her.

"Making cookies for everyone." Haley said.

"It's kind of early." Brooke said.

"It's 2 in the afternoon." Haley said looking at Brooke suspiciously

"Are you serious I've wasted so much of Christmas eve day." Brooke said flopping down on the couch. Haley sensed that something was wrong so she sat down next to Brooke.

"What happened last night, you got in really late." Haley said.

"Well my mother turned into the biggest bitch ever saying all this really uncalled for stuff so I grabbed Lucas and we left." Brooke said.

"Oh, fun." Haley said.

"And then I went back to Lucas's apartment and we hung out." Brooke said.

"And by hung out you mean…" Haley said.

"Actually no, not yet." Brooke said.

"Really." Haley stated leaning back "wow."

"Haley I'm kind of scared." Brooke said feeling ashamed. "Sorry I know that's stupid."

"No Brooke, believe me if anyone can understand it's me. I mean I had to get married first."

"Yeah I'm definitely not doing that." Brooke said "I just feel like its different this time because I really want it to work." Brooke said just as there was a knock on the door.

"You don't need to feel ashamed Brooke." Haley said before standing up and opening the door to Madison.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked her joining Haley at the door.

"Brooke I'm really sorry about yesterday, I really shouldn't have said such rude things and I just want you to know that I just have a lot going on right now and… anyway I shouldn't have gone off on you like that you were just trying to help." Madison said.

Brooke didn't really want to forgive her but she felt like she should because it would be super-bitchy if she didn't.

"Yeah it's ok." Brooke said.

"And Haley, I'm still really sorry about that whole Nathan thing. It was a mistake and I just want you to know that I would never do that again ever not even if we were like the last two people on earth." Madison said.

"Ok thanks." Haley said sort of quietly.

"Alright well I just wanted to say that. Alright well merry Christmas, bye." She said.

"Bye." Brooke said and closed the door.

"She kind of makes it hard to hate her." Brooke said.

* * *

Brooke and Haley arrived at Lucas's house at around seven that night and Lucas came to the answered the door.

"Hey" Lucas said inviting them inside and helping Brooke with taking off her coat.

"Oh thanks, I guess I'm just too advanced with coat taking off I don't need any help." Haley said.

"Yeah guess so." Brooke smiled at they laughed. "Oh you know actually Haley we need to go get the presents out of the car." Brooke said.

"Ok, I guess I'll do it seeing as I still have my jacket on." Haley said tilting her head to the side and raising her eye brows "be right back." She said and ran out the door.

"Well now that she's gone." Brooke said wrapping her arms around Lucas's neck.

"Mhmm, let's hope dinner goes better with my mom then it did with yours." Lucas said.

"Are you kidding, I love your mom." Brooke said kissing him but then she pulled away "I think I'm going to see if she needs any help." Brooke said patting a distraught Lucas's chest before walking off to the kitchen.

Meanwhile Haley walked out to Brooke's car to get the gifts and cookies when Nathan pulled up. He got out of his car with two paper bags in his hands.

"Hey you." Haley said as he walked over to her.

"I would kiss you but my hands are occupied." Nathan said.

"Well mine aren't yet." Haley said leaning up and kissing him but they pulled away when lights came into the driveway, it was Peyton.

"Hi lovebirds." Peyton said also pulling out some bags.

"I see we all had the same idea." Haley said grabbing her own bags out of the car and the three of them walked into the house.

Once everyone was inside they all sat down around the big table and started serving dinner.

"God this looks really good Karen." Haley said.

"Oh I know you kids love food." Karen said "I'm just sad I don't get to cook Christmas dinner too, since all of you are going out with Brooke and her parents." Karen said.

"Oh actually Karen I don't think we're going to do that." Brooke said.

"Well I want to make dinner then." Karen said.

"Karen we can't ask you to make dinner for all of us two nights in a row." Peyton said.

"I'll help." Brooke said.

"Yeah me too." Haley added.

"Well then it's settled, Christmas dinner here tomorrow." Karen smiled and everyone dived into their food.

After dinner everyone was sitting around the in the living room and there was a fire going.

"Well kids, I'm going to go to bed you know Santa and I need to meet up later tonight so I need to get my rest." Karen said standing up.

"Good night mom." Lucas said

"good night Lucas." Karen said and she left the kids to themselves.

Once she was safely gone "I say we open our presents to eachother." Brooke said.

"Definitely." Nathan agreed.

"Ok Nathan mine to you first." Brooke said handing him a box.

"Alright." Nathan said ripping off the paper and opening to box to find his jacket inside.

"Oh my god." Nathan said "wow I thought I'd never get this back."

"Yeah it's pretty much awesome." Brooke said.

Everyone started opening up presents from each other and finally Lucas gave Brooke her gift. She opened it up and inside was a silver necklace that had a heart on it which was engraved with Broody and Cheery forever. Sure it was kind of cheesy but in that moment everyone else sort of escaped from Brooke and the noise left the room something about this gift that was really special.

"Brooke!" Lucas was shaking her shoulder.

"Oh sorry I must have just zoned out." Brooke said "this is really amazing Lucas."

Brooke said kissing him quickly.

"Well merry Christmas eve cheery, I love you."

"I love you too broody." Brooke said.

_Alright cute ending please review and coming up they'll be back in school with more Steve blast from the past issues._


	14. Chapter 14

_Hi everybody happy after Christmas, haha anyways I hope everyone had a good holiday whatever it is you celebrate. Um thanks so much for the reviews and this chapter is drama! So have have fun with it and review. Ok read and enjoy…_

It was a brisk sonny day, the first day back to school since the winter vacation. Although the rest of the vacation had passed somewhat slowly no one was all that enthusiastic about going back to school. But this meant that they were that much closer to finishing their senior year and getting to go to college.

Madison was at her locker taking out books from her backpack and replacing them with ones from her locker as she did everyday at school, this kind of thing didn't take any thought and, as it turned out, it was when her mind wandered the most. Right now she was thinking about something that had come across her thoughts many a time the last couple of weeks: Steve. The night of her party when he showed up had brought back a lot of unwanted and, until that night, memories that were buried inside her.

Arms snaked around Madison and a voice whispered in her ear "hi babe."

She turned around and faced the thing her thoughts had been fearing.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him pushing his arms away from her.

"I wanted to see where you go to school, you know see how it compared to where you used to go." He paused for a second and looked around "it doesn't compare you should move back with me."

"You're joking." She said looking away from him.

"No I'm really not, I've missed you Maddie." He said "I've needed you."

"I think you should go." She said shutting her locker and grabbing her bag.

"Wait there are your friends." He said pointing down the hall a little and Madison turned to see Brooke, Nathan, and Lucas walking down the hallway.

"Steve they are not my friends." She said.

"Sure they are." He said and then turned to them "hey guys." He waved his hand around as Brooke Lucas and Nathan exchanged glances and walked up to Madison and Steve.

"Sorry he was just about to leave." Madison said quietly and her eyes were avoiding all three of them as she tried to push Steve in the opposite direction.

"Hey I have time." He said wheeling back around to them.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked him and he smiled at her.

"Well Brooke I just came to see how Maddie here was living and where she was going to school." He said.

"Hmm, intriguing." Brooke said sarcastically.

"Yeah well sorry but we really need to get to class." Lucas said, he had a bad feeling about this Steve guy.

"Oh well nice seeing you guys." Steve said.

"Right bye." Brooke said and Nathan mumbled something as Lucas didn't say anything and the three of them walked away.

"That Brooke is something else." Steve said.

Madison gave him an incredulous look "don't start with that Steve." She said.

"With what?" he asked her.

"Leave Brooke and everyone else alone and please for god sakes leave me the hell alone." Madison said yelling a little at the end of her sentence.

"Shh…Madison let's not cause a scene here." He said putting a finger over her lips to quiet her.

"I have to go to class, I really think you should go." Madison said walking away from him.

"Whatever but this isn't the last you'll see of me." He said smiling and watching her stomp away.

* * *

"Brooke, oh my god Brooke!" Bevin ran across the courtyard at Brooke to the table where Brooke and Lucas where sitting.

"Yeah Bevin?" Brooke said raising her eyebrows at the over excited Bevin that pranced towards her.

"There's a party tonight at my place." Bevin said.

"On a school night?" Lucas asked her.

"It's Friday Lucas." Brooke said looking at him "are you feeling ok?" she asked him.

"Oh right, sorry it's just weird that our first day back is on a Friday." Lucas said.

"Right, whatev it's tonight at like seven at my place" Bevin said.

"Cool I'll totally be there." Brooke said.

"Ok see you later." Bevin said.

"That sounds like fun." Lucas said sarcastically.

"At least we can hang." Brooke said.

"I'm not going." Lucas said.

"Lucas of course your going, you have to go its like required." Brooke said.

"Required?" He asked her.

"yeah, your dating one of the most popular girls in school now you have to attend popular people events you know plus your on the basketball team so that gives you a definite in.

Every guy on the team will be there." Brooke said.

"How do you know?" he asked her.

"Trust me." Brooke said.

"Let's say I do go to the party, will I have any fun?" he asked her.

"Oh I'll make sure you have fun." She said lowering her voice and making it sexy. She turned to look at him and moved into kiss him.

"About to eat here." Haley plunked her tray down on the table across from them soon followed by Peyton.

"Sorry, where's Nathan?" Brooke asked them.

"In the library." Haley said.

"Ok yeah and where is he really?" Brooke asked her.

"In the library." Haley said darting her eyes from side to side confused.

"Since when does Nathan go to the library during lunch?" Brooke asked her.

"I don't know since he had a reason too." Haley said going back to putting Mayonnaise on her sandwich.

"Ok, whatever. There's a party at Bevin's tonight and I know both of you are going to be there." Brooke said.

"Sure I'll go if Nathan does." Haley said.

"Thanks but no thanks." Peyton said.

"Oh and do you have something better to do miss gloom and doom?" Brooke asked her.

"Yeah I'd rather stare at a wall then go to her party." Peyton said.

"Why it's just a party." Brooke said "since when have parties turned into death?" Brooke asked around the table.

"I'm sorry they haven't I just have a lot on my mind right now and I'd like to just relax and go home." Peyton said.

"To draw your freaky drawings?" Brooke asked her.

"If it helps me clear my head then I might." Peyton said.

"Ok whatever I got Haley on my side and Lucas and I know Nathan won't turn it down I guess three out of four will have to do." Brooke said.

"Good, because I'm not going to change my mind." Peyton said.

"Whatever Peyton, whatever." Brooke said

* * *

Nathan was in the library searching around on the internet when a frazzled Madison came and sat down at the computer next to him.

"Madison, are you ok?" he asked her.

"What? Oh um yeah I'm fine." She said.

"Your seemed a little weird this morning with Steve and everything." Nathan said.

"In case it isn't clear Steve and I have a complicated past." Madison said frowning.

"You're welcome to tell me about it." Nathan said.

"No I, I can't." she stuttered.

"Madison I'm not Brooke I don't gossip to be cool." Nathan said.

"I'm not really worried about you telling anyone I just can't tell you but um thanks for having some interest or whatever." Madison said opening up the internet.

"Steve, um, Steve isn't dangerous or anything is he?" Nathan asked her.

"Wow this is really none of your business." Madison said.

"I just want to make sure your ok and this guy isn't threatening yo…"

"He's not Nathan and I'd really appreciate it if you would just put your therapy use to some one else who needs it because I am really perfectly fine." Madison said.

"Ok, sorry." Nathan said closing his internet window and getting ready to go.

"Sorry." She said. "I shouldn't have just gone off on you like that; I tend to do that a lot."

"It's ok I shouldn't pry." He said.

"It's just complicated and there's really nothing you could do that would help the situation so there's no point in telling you about it." She said.

"Well if you ever change your mind you can tell me, there might be more I can do then just listen." Nathan said.

"Thanks, and really I mean that because the fact that you're even talking to me after what I did is really amazing." Madison said.

"Madison you didn't really do anything wrong I wasn't dating Haley then." He said.

"Yeah but you were married to her." Madison smiled.

"Right but anyway it kind of helped clear things up a little bit, I mean no offense but Haley is the one for me." Nathan said.

"Yeah I get that now, and also tell Brooke that she should not be around Steve alone." Madison said.

"Why not?" He asked her.

"Cause he likes her and that could just cause all sorts of trouble that you and everyone else really are not going to want to deal with so just tell her to steer clear." Madison said.

"I will, I'm going to um go now." Nathan said.

"Ok see you around; hey are you going to the party tonight?" She asked him.

"Bevin's? yeah are you?"

"I guess I have nothing better to do, see you there." She said.

"Ok bye." He said.

* * *

Friday night rolled around and Haley and Brooke arrived at the party together. When they got inside Nathan and Lucas were sitting on the couch in silence.

"That's pathetic." Brooke said to Haley.

"At least their sharing." Haley said.

"Yeah a couch, wow big accomplishment." Brooke said.

"It's a step Brooke." Haley said.

"Yeah I guess." Brooke said and walked around the couch so that she was facing the bored faces of Nathan and Lucas.

"Hello dumb and dumber." She said sitting her self in between the two of them.

"Which is which?" Nathan asked her.

Brooke just turned and gave him a look and he took that as a sign to not ask. Haley finally made her way to the couch and sat down next to Nathan.

"So this is fun." Haley said in the midst of their awkward silence.

"Ugh you guys just aren't in the mood to party." Brooke said.

"What do you propose that we do?" Lucas asked her.

"I don't know we could get something to drink or dance, that's what normal people do." Brooke said.

"She's right; I'm going to go get a drink." Nathan said.

"Yeah me too." Haley seconded that.

"We'll be over there in a second." Brooke said to answer the questioning looks coming from Haley and Nathan.

"Lucas are you going to try and have fun at this party?" Brooke asked him turning her whole body to face him.

"Yes Brooke I am trying." He said.

"Ok then will you come and dance with me?" she asked him.

"Sure, just let me get something to drink first." He said.

"Ok I'll be where the real party's at." She said getting up and walking over to the dance floor. When she got there Madison was a little ways away talking to none other then Steve. Brooke moved a little closer so she could here their conversation.

"Look I don't know how you got here Steve but you're obviously drunk and you need to get out of here before you cause trouble." Madison said.

Steve laughed his same smug laugh "Maddie calm down I didn't come to see you, I'm looking for Brooke." He said.

Brooke raised her eyebrows thinking that was odd.

"Whatever you think you and Brooke could have you can't ok she's head over heels in love with Lucas." Madison said.

"Yeah and so were you with Ben but that didn't stop us from happening." Steve said.

"No I couldn't stop us from happening." Madison lowered her voice to a whisper.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked her grabbing her wrists.

"You know what it means; you forced yourself on me Steve." Madison said surprising herself; she hadn't ever been able to say those words aloud.

"I did not, you wanted it too and don't say fucking otherwise." He said holding onto her tighter for a second and then letting her go.

"I'm going to go find Brooke." Steve said and as soon as Brooke heard that she quickly tried to leave but Steve spotted her.

"Steve don't." Madison said.

"Shut up slut." Steve said before walking towards Brooke. Madison decided the best thing she could do was to find Lucas or Nathan.

Steve caught up with Brooke and pulled her towards him by grabbing her arm.

"Hey Brooke." He said.

"Hi you know what; I was just about to go find Lucas so if you'll just excuse me." She said trying to keep a smile on as if she hadn't heard anything.

"Hey wait." He said grabbing her waist firmly and pulling her closer "how bout a dance?"

"I don't think Lucas would like that very much." Brooke said

"Well he doesn't have to know." Steve said.

"No Steve, really I'd rather not." Brooke said.

"Come on Brooke I've asked around and I've heard you willing to give it up, what's so different about this?"

"Where have you heard that?" she asked him appalled and trying to get away from his grip.

"Around, school, town pretty much everywhere but don't worry sluts are better anyway." He said.

"Get the hell away from me." Brooke said starting to get a little worried.

"Don't yell, I hate it when girls yell." He said just as Lucas, Nathan, Haley, and Madison came up to them.

"Can you get away from her?" Lucas asked him.

"What's this Maddie, you have to tell the world everything, don't tell me you've told any of these people about our past." He said.

"Steve, no I just…"

"Shut up." He said.

"Please let me go." Brooke said.

"no." he yelled.

"Leave her the hell alone" Nathan said and apparently this pushed Steve over the edge because he pulled out a gun and wrapped his arm around Brooke so her back was to him and he had the gun to her head.

Haley gasped and Nathan instinctively moved in front of her as Lucas's whole mood changed.

"No one move or do anything or she dies." Steve said.

Brooke was breathing hard against Steve and she could feel the tears in her eyes "aw don't be scared Brooke, as long as everyone listens to me I won't kill you." He said.

"Ok Steve, look we can figure this out, nothing has to happen just please let Brooke go." Lucas said.

"Did I say you could talk?" Steve asked him jerking Brooke to the side a little and she yelped from pain.

"No, sorry." Lucas said his heart was racing a million beats a second especially at hearing Brooke being in pain.

"Madison we have something's to settle." Steve said.

"Do you have to do that with Brooke there?" she asked him.

"Oh but I like Brooke." He said and turned to her pressing his lips against hers.

"Get off me." She said and Lucas could feel his insides churning. Haley felt nauseas and she leaned towards Nathan and he took her hand from behind.

"shh, calm down Brooke it's ok I know you just don't want to hurt Lucas's feelings. It's ok to be attracted to me." He said.

"You're sick." Nathan said.

"Nathan." Haley said under her breath.

"Oh Haley, I didn't even see you back there, do you want to come join me and Brooke?" He asked her and Nathan clenched her hand tighter.

"Leave her alone, and please let Brooke go, whatever it is you need to settle with Madison you can do with her alone and you don't need to hold Brooke at gun-point." Nathan said.

"You promise you didn't say anything?" Steve asked Madison.

"No I really didn't I swear." Madison said.

Steve took a moment of silence as everyone in the room was holding their breath. He finally flung Brooke across the room and she went flying into Nathan's arms where Lucas soon was.

"Oh my god Brooke." Haley said and Lucas immediately took her into his own arms as she latched onto him.

"We need to talk." Steve said grabbing Madison but Nathan blocked them.

"Man you don't need to be talking to her while you have a gun." Nathan said.

"This isn't any of your goddamn business, why don't you go tend to your little slut friend over there and leave Maddie to me." Steve said.

"Don't call Brooke a slut." Nathan said.

"Whatever man." Steve started walking towards the door with Maddie but the police arrived and blocked his way "shit." He mumbled.

"Young man we're taking you to the station." An officer said.

"Thank god." Madison said.

Another officer walked over to where Brooke, Lucas and Haley were, Brooke was still wrapped in Lucas's arms.

"We're going to need to ask you some questions." The officer said.

"How did you know to come?" Haley asked him.

"The owner of the house called." He replied.

"Look officer can we come down to the station tomorrow, she really needs to get home." Lucas said.

"We'll need you there no later then 9:00 AM." The officer said.

"Ok, we'll be there." Lucas nodded.

"See you tomorrow." The officer tipped his hat and walked away.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked her and she didn't say anything.

"Brooke do you want me to take you home?" He asked her.

She looked up at him and nodded her head.

"Ok." Lucas said.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas arrived at her apartment; Haley had stayed behind with Nathan to answer some questions.

Lucas walked her down to her bedroom where she sat on the bed folding her arms over.

"Are you ok?" He asked her, he didn't really know how to handle any of this she hadn't said a word during the ride home.

"God Lucas I was so scared." Brooke said feeling the tears run down her face and Lucas pulled her into a hug, she winced a little as he did.

Lucas pulled up her shirt a little and saw that around her waist and stomach she was bruised a little bit.

"Brooke." He said softly holding her closer to him as she cried on his shoulder. Lucas stroked her hair and her back; he would stay there as long as he had to just to make sure she was ok.

"Would you stay with me tonight? I really need you." She said looking up at him.

"Of course I will." Lucas said, he would do anything for Brooke.

"Ok." She said lying down on her bed and Lucas slipped his shoes off and lied next to her, loosely wrapping his arms around her waste and tracing small circles across her stomach as she lay her head back against his chest and let sleep take over her.

* * *

Nathan and Haley were outside the apartment.

"Thanks for the ride." Haley said.

"No problem, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the station." Nathan said.

"Yeah." Haley said and Nathan kissed her quickly and started to walk away.

"Wait, Nathan I just, I was really scared tonight but you made me feel so much better I just want to thank you for protecting me." Haley said.

"Haley you're the most important thing in the world to me, you don't need to thank me for protecting you because I really didn't it for myself. If I didn't have you in my life I don't know what I would do."

"That was so sweet Nate." Haley said "ok well I love you." She said.

"I love you too, good night." He said.

"Good night." She smiled and walked into her apartment.

_There you have it there is still a lot of stuff to talk about and the next chapter will deal with Steve and Madison's past and that fun stuff but there will still be Brucas and Naley so please review and I will update as soon as possible._


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey dudes, here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews last time I was surprised I got so many please keep that coming because its soo cool. There's a really nice Brooke and Lucas scene in here which I hope you all enjoy and a little drama to add flavor haha but whatever. Please read and enjoy…_

"We're ready to take you in for questioning Miss Davis." The same officer from the night before said as he opened the door into the questioning room.

Brooke looked over to Lucas and sighed letting go of his hand as she stood up and walked into the small room.

"Good luck." Haley said from across the room where she was sitting with Nathan.

The officer closed the door behind him leaving Haley, Nathan, and Lucas alone in the station except for the few people working at their desks and occasional officers walking in and out of the station.

Madison walked into the station a few minutes later and she saw that the only open chair was next to Lucas so she just leaned against the wall and sighed.

"You can sit down Madison." Lucas said.

Madison glanced at him and looked down smiling in spite of everything.

"Yeah I really don't deserve that." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked her.

"Sorry, I'll just be outside if they ask for me tell them I'll be back in a few minutes." She said and took off towards the door.

"This is weird." Haley said.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked her.

"I mean why is Steve here, and why is Madison so scared of him." Haley said like that was the obvious answer.

"I'll be right back." Nathan said and he got up and walked out of the station.

Haley sighed "he's not going to talk to Madison is he?"

Lucas just shrugged, not wanting to get involved.

Nathan walked out into the cool air and saw Madison pacing a little ways ahead on the sidewalk.

"You ok Madison?" He asked her.

"Why are you asking?" She asked him in return.

"Because, I don't know, everything that's been going on has been pretty weird." Nathan said.

"Yeah well you guys shouldn't have had to deal with any of this." She said.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked her.

"Look it's my fault that Brooke was ever threatened by Steve." Madison said.

"And why is that?" He asked her walking towards her.

"Because I'm the reason he's here in Tree Hill, it's all my fault." Madison said "I don't deserve your gratitude or pity."

"Madison, it's not your fault, it's his. He's a dumbass who screwed up big time by messing with you and Brooke, and me for all it's worth." Nathan said.

"You said that you'd be there to listen if I wanted to tell you what happened." She said looking straight into his eyes to read if he was really telling the truth.

"Yeah, I will or am whatever." He said.

"Well is now a good time?" She asked him.

"Sure, go ahead." He said.

"Ok." She took in a deep breath and turned her body so she was looking out across the deserted street. "When I lived in New York I had this boyfriend, his name was Ben, anyway we were totally in love and had been dating for like a year and half. We hardly ever fought and when we did it was nothing major, out relationship was like too good to be true. One night I went to this party with my friend and we were already a little drunk which wasn't a big deal because I used to be a major partier and that's the night that I met Steve." Madison stopped and turned to look at Nathan who had his arms crossed and was listening intently. "right, well he didn't go to my school and I didn't know him but he was... good looking to say the least and I just started to talk to him like it was no big deal we were just talking like hanging out. A girl can do that with a guy and it doesn't mean she wants to get in his pants but apparently that's what he thought when he took me upstairs to show me this really cool picture of some crap he made up. I stupidly followed him upstairs and into this..." She took a quick breath and ran her hands through her hair "um, into this little room with a twin sized bed with purple sheets. God I can see it so clearly, sorry you probably don't want to here this." Madison said and Nathan who had been in a trance took a quick second and stepped towards her lightly placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I do want to here it, but if you don't want to go on that's fine." He said.

"Basically to get to the point he… he raped me." She said and then couldn't bear to look at him any longer and she turned away.

Nathan felt his breath leave him for a second, not only had this guy held Brooke with a gun to her head and called her a slut, and he had the nerve to even talk to Haley; but he had raped a innocent girl.

"Madison, I'm really sorry." Nathan said.

"He started calling me all the time and showing up at places where I was." She said and Nathan could here her voice shaking.

"He stalked you?" Nathan asked her.

"More like stalks me, he found me here. He told me that if I told anyone he would kill me." Madison walked farther away from Nathan but he took her shoulder her to pull her back.

"Nathan could you please not?" She yelled when he touched her and he quickly stepped back and saw the tears streaming down her face.

"Madison, I'm sorry." He said.

"I didn't want to tell the police I just wanted it to be over and forget about it, which is what I did when we moved away but somehow he found me like he always will." Madison wiped the tears away from her face. "It's my worst nightmare come true and it's never going to end."

"That's not true, Steve is going to jail now and he won't be able to get to you." Nathan said.

"Right and I'll put this behind me for the number of years he's in jail but what about when he gets out, what if he escapes, and you know even if he doesn't he'll always haunt me in my dreams and thoughts no matter how hard I try to forget about him and what he did." Madison said "I can't escape him Nathan, that's why I tried to get a boyfriend right when I got here I was vulnerable and needed someone who could protect me and you and Lucas were both so nice to me it seemed like it was what I had to do."

"I can't be your boyfriend but I can protect you Madison, whatever you need I'm there for you." Nathan said.

"You're too nice Nathan." Madison said.

"Not really, I'm just there." He said shrugging.

"Would Haley kill us if we hugged I feel like we should hug." Madison said.

"I think circumstances permit." Nathan said hugging her lightly and pulling away.

"You want to go back inside?" he asked her.

"Um, I'll be there in a second." She said.

"Alright, see you later." Nathan said and started to walk away but stopped when her heard Madison start to say something.

"Hey, Nathan Haley's really lucky to have someone as understanding as you. Thanks so much for listening." She said and Nathan nodded his head and walked back into the station.

Nathan got back inside and retook his seat next to Haley. Lucas was sitting across with his head resting in his hand.

"Is she ok?" Haley asked him trying to be supportive.

"Um yeah, considering how much of a sick asshole Steve is." Nathan said just as Brooke walked out of the questioning room.

"Lucas can we get out of here please?" She asked him, she looked a little distressed.

"Um yeah, I guess." He said.

"Great, let's go." She said grabbing his hand and heading out the door quickly.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas somehow ended up at the beach of all places, and they were walking across the sand side by side.

"It feels so good to be out of that station." Brooke said.

"I take it the questioning didn't go well." Lucas said raising his eyebrows at her.

"It sucked, the police officer was just so cold when I was telling him everything like he didn't even care about what I was saying, and I personally was freaking out retelling all that stuff." She said.

"I'm sorry Brooke; I would've gone in there with you if they'd have let me." Lucas said taking her hand into his.

Brooke stopped walking and stood on front of Lucas

"I haven't been completely honest with you about some stuff." Brooke said.

"ook." Lucas stuttered, this didn't sound good.

"It's really just embarrassing but back when that whole thing with Dan happened, I just…" She trailed off and looked out to the ocean.

"Yeah?" He asked her.

Brooke sighed and plopped down on the cold sand.

"You asked me if I was ok, and I said yes but I wasn't and I'm still not. Lucas I have nightmares about that night still and especially right after it happened. I saw him in the mirror of my bathroom, and it's…" Brooke would've continued but by this time Lucas was already sitting beside her and he had pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She buried her face into his warm shirt and he stroked her back.

"It's ok Brooke." Lucas whispered to her.

"I know, but that doesn't stop my dreams from coming. God I'm just so frustrated." Brooke said looking up at Lucas "and that thing with Steve was the scariest thing that's ever happened to me. He held me so tightly and jerked me around and he actually put his lips on mine." Brooke said her eyes watery but she wasn't crying. One tear fell down her face and Lucas smiled at her and wiped it away gently.

"It was the scariest thing that's ever happened to me too Brooke, I can't ever loose you." He said.

"Aw, I love you Lucas." She said.

"You have no idea how much I love you Brooke." He said and pulled her towards him again. Brooke looked up at him this time she had more tears on her face.

"Why are you crying, you're safe with me." Lucas said caressing her face.

"I'm happy, I could stay like this forever." She said and she lifted her head up enough so she could just barely brush his lips with her own. They kissed tenderly and Lucas pulled her even closer deepening the kiss.

"Mhmm, you're the only guy who can put his lips on mine and live to speak about it." Brooke smiled.

"Good." He said and Brooke shifted her body around so she was lying against him.

"Your amazing, pretty girl." He said softly.

"Thanks hot stuff." She said.

* * *

Madison was walking down the streets of Tree Hill by herself just trying to think through everything that her life had turned into when she bumped into Tim, literally.

"Oh I'm sorry Tim." Madison said.

"No problem Maddie, I don't mind, really." Tim said.

"Oh ok." Madison said smiling; Tim never ceased to make her smile.

"So how are you, I mean I don't really know what's been happening but I heard about last night. Are you ok?" He asked her.

"I'll be ok Tim, thanks for asking." She said.

"Look Maddie, I know I'm stupid and all that but um, do you want to go get something to eat with me sometime?" He asked her.

"Sure, I'd really like that." She said.

"Are you serious?" he asked her.

"Yeah, why?" she asked him back.

"It doesn't seem like someone as pretty as you would ever want to go out with me, I mean I am Tim." He said.

"Fortunately I know you're a nice person and I'm willing to give you a chance." She said

"You have my number, call me later." Madison said and she kissed him quickly on the cheek before walking away.

* * *

Haley and Nathan were at the River court sitting on the picnic table talking.

"I hope Brooke's ok." Haley said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine as long as she stays with Lucas, and I can't believe I just said that." Nathan said and Haley took his hand and scooted closer to him.

"I'm really glad that both of you are trying. You had know idea how much it was driving me and Brooke crazy." Haley said.

"I'm doing it all for you Hales." Nathan said. He hadn't called her 'Hales' in a long time, but this was a good thing. It made Haley feel like he really loved her.

"Thanks Nate." She said rubbing his hand and giving him a small kiss before resting her head on his shoulder. Nathan slipped his arms around her to keep her warm. But it wasn't long before Brooke and Lucas drove up to the court.

"Well, well, fancy seeing you kids here." Brooke said shutting the door of her car. Her spirits had definitely lifted after she made out with Lucas on the beach for a long time.

"Mhmm, what are you two doing here?" Haley asked them reluctantly lifting her head off of Nathan's shoulder.

"Lucas wanted me to play basketball with him, but now that Nathan's here I think it would be better if the two guys played and Haley and I can just sit and watch." Brooke said joining Haley on the table.

"Go play Nathan." Brooke added a hand motion in for effect.

Lucas shrugged at Nathan and passed him the ball he had taken out of the car.

"Let's go boys." Brooke said and she whispered to Haley "this ought to be interesting."

"Yeah." Haley said…

A little while later the boys had been playing one on one, Nathan was beating Lucas but not too bad, whether or not that was intentional no one would ever know.

"Ok, guys not that I'm not enjoying this because you're both major studs when playing basketball but um it's kind of freezing out here." Brooke said.

"It's not so bad once you work up a sweat." Nathan said.

Haley and Brooke looked at each other before saying "ew." In unison.

"Yeah why don't you girls come and play with us?" Lucas asked them.

"As in actually pass the basketball around?" Brooke asked them.

"Yeah look, me and Lucas against you and Haley." Nathan said.

"What?" Haley screeched "that's not cool."

"Come on." Lucas said walking over to Brooke and picking her up.

"Ah, no Lucas ew you're all sweaty." Brooke said wiggling in his arms.

"You don't like it?" He asked her mocking being offended.

"You're going to have to put me down if you want me to play basketball." Brooke said looking serious.

"Alright, ok." Lucas said giving in and setting Brooke down on the court.

"Come on Haley, let's whoop these good for nothing boyfriends of ours." Brooke said and Haley ran over to Brooke smiling.

"Oh it's on now." Nathan said.

"Here you girls can start; you'll need all the help you can get." Lucas said passing Brooke the ball who surprisingly caught it.

"Now what do I do?" Brooke asked them and Lucas was already guarding her.

"Pass it here." Haley said what the hell she could at least try.

Brooke flung the ball across to Haley and Nathan immediately grabbed it mid air.

"Hey! What? That's not allowed." Haley said pointing at Nathan who had now traveled down the court and taken a shot.

"Is so." Nathan said giving Haley a slight shove as he gave her the ball and she in turn gave him a larger one back.

The four of them continued to play, and mostly flirt but it was all fun and games. Brooke was traveling down the court with the ball when Lucas came up and guarded her.

"I'm open Brooke." Haley said as Nathan was just running towards her.

"ha ha Scott." Brooke said and she tried to pass it but Lucas blocked her.

Brooke let out a little scream because every way she tried to move Lucas blocked her.

"Oh my god." She said frustrated, Brooke was finally open to pass the ball when Lucas suddenly stopped going after and bent down with his head hanging over and his hands on his knees.

"Lucas…" Brooke said not sure what was going on Haley and Nathan ran over to them.

Lucas was breathing really hard and for some reason he felt like he couldn't speak he was breathing so hard.

"Oh my god." Brooke said putting a hand over his back.

"Lucas what's wrong?" Haley asked him. He was silent for a moment and he finally felt the wave of breath loss leave him.

"ughh." He mumbled and stood up a little bit sort of fell backwards but Brooke steadied him.

"Let's get you sitting." Brooke said leading him over to the picnic table slowly.

"I'm fine really." Lucas said "just must have gotten a little too excited." He said.

"Lucas you almost passed out." Brooke said rubbing his back and trying to look at his face but it was currently in his hands.

"You guys I'm really fine I think I just need to take it easy for awhile." He said.

"Here we can go back to my place, do you mind Haley?" Brooke asked her

"No, Haley you can come to my house." Nathan said.

"Yeah ok. Um we'll just go I'll call later." Haley said and she followed Nathan back to his car looking very reluctant to leave Lucas behind in his current state but Brooke was his girlfriend not her.

"Brooke I was just planning on going home and watching some TV it's really…" Brooke put her finger over his lips.

"you got to take care of me mister so now I'm taking care of you and I won't take no for an answer." Brooke said.

"Alright." He smiled and Brooke kissed him quickly.

"Not too much of that or you might pass out again." Brooke said eyeing him "come on let's go." She held out her hand for him and he took it. He knew what was really wrong with him, and it was his heart. But he couldn't quit basketball and he didn't want to worry Haley or Brooke or anyone else for that matter so he thought it would be better if he just figured this out on his own. But when Brooke put her arm around him as if to hold him up and smiled at him he felt so guilty about lying to her.

_Hope you liked, tell me either way and coming up we still got some Steve stuff to sort out and just random other stuff I have to figure out what drama is coming next so, stay reading and reviewing I'll update as soon as I can…_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello people who read this story. This is the next chapter as you can tell sorry for the wait school sucks and I'm busy so it just happens that way but you guys are awesome for still reviewing I'm so happy with the reviews please keep it up and thanks again. Read and enjoy…_

Nathan drove Haley back to his place and they went inside and up to his room. Nathan changed out of his sweaty shirt and Haley took a seat on his bed.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Nathan asked her as he finished putting on his shirt. Haley didn't give him an answer and when he turned to look at her he saw that she was off in some other world.

"Haley?" He said a little louder so he could really grab her attention.

Haley shook her head out of the daze it had previously been in and looked up at Nathan who was staring at her quizzically.

"What, sorry." She said smiling.

"Everything ok?" He asked her.

"Just thinking about Lucas." Haley said.

"Oh right that was weird earlier." Nathan said.

"Weird? It was really scary Nathan" Haley said.

"Yeah I guess I didn't really think about how it would affect you." Nathan said seating himself next to Haley.

"I could see how you would think that, I don't really talk to Lucas anymore, I miss him." Haley said.

"Well…" He took her hands into his "you always have me." Nathan said shrugging innocently.

"oh I know Nathan I didn't mean for that to sound like… that or whatever but you know I love you, I've just been friends with Lucas for like ever and he used to be the only person I had." Haley said.

"I understand that Lucas is your best friend, both of us are allowed to have other friends. I mean I guess I would consider Brooke my best friend after you." Nathan said.

"Things just change I guess." Haley said.

"Well I think its for the better because Brooke and I would not work out as a couple and you and Lucas I mean I think that would be against the law since your so much like siblings." Nathan said.

"Ha ha." Haley said sarcastically hitting Nathan playfully.

"Come here." He said pulling her over to him so that he could kiss her. He pulled away and their faces were just inches apart.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" He asked her.

Haley started laughing and leaned into Nathan's chest, she couldn't bear to look at his serious face that he had put on.

"Hey, I'm serious." He said smiling at her. "You can't even look at me anymore?"

"Your face was so funny." She said finally facing his face.

"What this face?" He said rearranging his face into an even funnier and weird expression that sent Haley into another fit of laughter. Nathan tickled her sides and she leaned over him laughing uncontrollably.

"Nathan, stop." She said exasperated because she was so out of breath.

"What's so funny Haley?" He asked her enjoying his ability to make Haley laugh.

"Shut up." She said laughing and maneuvering her self so that she slipped away from Nathan and stood up placing her hands on her hips and breathing hard.

"Oh you know you're in trouble now." Nathan said.

"Oh really?" She asked him raising her eye brows.

"Yeah." He said and he grabbed her arms and pulled her back onto the bed and then he got on top of her tickling her at first but then he lowered his head and kissed her like crazy. The hell that the two had been through in the past year didn't compare to how good Nathan and Haley could make out.

* * *

Brooke was sitting with Lucas on her bed.

Lucas was stroking Brooke's hair and thinking about everything that had happened earlier that day. Lying to Brooke like this was killing him, not to mention his heart problem.

"Brooke?" He said subtly.

"Yeah." She said turning her head up so that she could look at him.

"I need to tell you something." He said.

"Ok." She said hesitantly but not taking this very seriously. She sat up and crossed her legs in a ready to gossip position.

"So what's up?" she asked him. Brooke was the queen of gossip.

"Brooke, earlier today when we were playing basketball I wasn't just too excited." He said and paused to let her try and comprehend this.

"I don't really get it, I mean I know I'm stupid but you're going to have to go into a little more depth here Scott." She said.

"You're not stupid Brooke." He said taking one her hands but she looked at his hand and then his face and started feeling like something was going wrong.

"Your being really weird here Lucas, like extra broody. What's going on?" She asked him taking her hand away from his.

"Brooke I have HCM." Lucas said and he looked over at Brooke who was staring at him in shock.

He continued "it's the heart condition where…"

"I know what it is." She said angrily cutting him off, and standing. "How long have you known about this?" She asked him, fear and anger both evident in her voice.

"For… awhile." He said.

Brooke shook her head and walked out of the room not able to look at Lucas anymore.

She couldn't believe this was happening.

Lucas sighed and got up to run after her "Brooke." He said and saw her open the front door and stand by it.

"Get out." She said feeling the tears starting to form as they had a lot recently.

"Brooke please." He stepped towards her and tried to wrap his arms around her but she slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't touch me Lucas!" She yelled and slammed the door.

"I deserved that." Lucas said.

"You can't keep doing this to me Lucas. I give my heart to you and you take it away." Brooke said.

"I know, Brooke I couldn't worry you." Lucas said.

"And you think I'm not worried now? You told me today that to loose me would be the scariest thing ever. Did it ever occur to you that to loose you would be the scariest thing for me too?" She asked him still yelling.

"Brooke, I just thought I could get past it without ever having you worry about me. I didn't want to upset you." He said keeping his distance despite how much he just wanted to take her into his arms and hold her.

"You did a great job of that Lucas." She said sarcastically "your standing by the door, I take it you can show yourself out." She said wiping away her tears to appear more angry then defenseless to Lucas.

"I couldn't tell anyone or I'd be off the basketball team." He said.

"Oh well, let's see a choice between basketball and life oh yeah that's obvious of course you'd pick basketball." She said "that's the smartest choice you've ever made." She said still sarcastic which she tended to get like when she was angry.

"I don't know what else to say but I love you Brooke. Basketball was how I met you, that night in my car…"

"Don't you dare talk about that right now. I really need you to leave Lucas I can't deal with this." She said.

"Please don't let this pull us apart." He said.

"If anything pulls us apart then its you Lucas." She said, trying as hard as she could not to cry.

"I will do anything Brooke, I won't play basketball anymore I'll get better just please I need you in my life."

Brooke started crying slowly again "I need you too Lucas but I just can't do this right now. Please just get out of my apartment Lucas." She said.

"Brooke." He started to walk over to her.

"Lucas please!" She yelled.

Lucas nodded his head and walked to the door "I love you Brooke." He said and closed the door behind him. Brooke walked up to the door for a second she was going to stop him but then she just collapsed in tears and fell to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her knees and held herself tight.

* * *

Nathan and Haley were making out on Nathan's bed. Haley started to remove Nathan's previously put on shirt.

"Nathan." Haley said breathlessly.

"Yeah?" He asked her.

"Is your door closed?"

"No, why?" He asked her, although he thought he knew what she was hinting at.

"Can we… you know?" She asked him.

"Um, yeah." He said "hold on." He got off of her and closed the door then he got back on top of Haley and began taking her shirt off. He leaned down and kissed her bare skin on her neck and moved up to her lips. The night unfolded in a continued fashion of passion.

* * *

Brooke could barely think after the moment that Lucas left, but she knew that if she let Lucas go that night it would be the worst decision she could make at the time. She got up from the floor and quickly flung the door open and ran outside she saw Lucas heading for his car.

"Lucas!" She cried and started to run down the stairs "Lucas, wait." She yelled again. He looked over and saw her running down the stairs and he quickly walked over to her. She almost tripped on her last step but Lucas was right there and she sort of fell into his arms which is exactly what she wanted to do. She sunk into his hold.

"Brooke?" He said aloud kind of confused.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to slap you or say any of those things because I love you Lucas, I really do." She said gazing into his eyes.

He smiled down at her, relieved "you don't have to be sorry Brooke." He said holding her head in his hands.

"Yes I do." She said looking down almost as if she was ashamed but Lucas tilted her head back up and wiped the tears away from her face.

"A lot of drama lately huh?" He asked her.

She smiled and let out a small laugh "yeah." She said.

"I love you so much Brooke." He said and kissed her softly on the lips lingering for a second before pulling away.

"I love you too." She said "but Lucas you can't do anything that will put your health in danger." Brooke said.

"I know your right." Lucas said.

"And that means you're not going to play basketball anymore." She said deliberately making it not a question.

"Brooke, I love basketball." Lucas said.

"well I love cheerleading but if was going to kill me I would stop, and if you claim to love me as much as you do then you would make me stop so I'm making you stop Lucas. Seriously you can't play basketball anymore." Brooke said.

"I don't know." ……………….

Brooke picked her head up from her knees where she had been daydreaming everything that had just happened. Maybe she should've stopped him but she couldn't think right now. She needed time to understand and try to see things from Lucas's point of view because right now she just couldn't. She loved Lucas and she just had to remember that as she tried to piece together everything that had been going on

* * *

Tim and Madison met up at a small burger restaurant for dinner that night. Tim could only wait a few hours to go on his date with Madison.

"I've never been here." Madison said.

"Oh well Maddie I'm sure there's a lot of places you've never been around here but don't worry Tim can take you there." Tim said somehow making that sound sexual, well trying to be at least.

Madison laughed "Ok Tim, whatever you say." She shook her head at him, he sure was something.

"You've changed since you first got here." Tim said suddenly.

"Wow, I wasn't really aware of that. I guess I've just been through a lot." She said

shrugging her shoulders. But now that she thought about it she had changed and she liked her new self better. It was more like who she used to be.

"Does it have to do with that Steve guy?" Tim asked her.

"Umm, yeah it has something to do with him, but I'd really rather not talk about him.

Let's talk about you Mr. Tim, what girl were you hung up on before I got here because pretty much everyone was." Madison said smiling.

"Most guys had one girl; I was hooked on all of them." He said.

"Right but there must have been one girl out there that stood out in your mind more then the other ones." Madison said trying to get a straight answer out of him

"Well, I mean I guess Brooke." He said.

"Of course." Madison rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well isn't every guy? She is Brooke." Madison said.

"So you two obviously not best friends." He said.

"Brooke's cut me a lot of slack considering what I did at the camping trip but I'll admit I don't think we could work as best friends." Madison said.

"Well that's ok, I like you better." Tim said.

"hmm, thanks Tim. I think this is the most normal conversation I've ever had with you." She said.

"Hey don't let it get around; I have to maintain my handsome reputation." He said, and Madison thought he really did think he had that reputation.

"Ok don't worry, I'm not that big no gossiping besides I like you so I wouldn't want to ruin your amazing reputation." She said.

"I am amazing, I mean you should see me in bed." He said.

"What?" She asked a little flustered.

"I mean, come on Maddie you know what I mean." He said "papa Tim's party's rule the block." He said.

"Oh and I was under the impression that you don't get any action." Madison putting her index finger to her chin in a thinking position.

"That was harsh." Tim said.

"Aw, I'm just kidding I love you Tim even if nobody else does. And when Brooke puts you down just don't listen to her cause she doesn't know what she's missing." Madison said smiling at Tim.

"Brooke's doesn't put me down. She's actually pretty nice to me." He said.

"Oh, well hmm that's surprising." Madison said feeling a little caught off guard.

"Why is that surprising?" He questioned back.

"Just because Brooke seems like the kind of person who only gives a damn about her friends, I guess I just never realized you and Brooke were friends." Madison said.

"There's a lot you don't know about all us Tree Hill kids, especially Brooke. She's a way different person then she lets herself appear to be." Tim said smiling and remembering the night at the party when Brooke told him there was someone out there for him. Maybe Madison was that someone. She made him feel and act differently then he did around other people and he didn't have to try to be his normal Tim self, even though that was very fun, around her.

"Well I guess so." Madison grinned at him.

* * *

Lucas was sitting on the couch at his house mindlessly flipping through the few channels he had on his TV. He didn't usually waste his time with television but reading required too much thinking for what was going on in his life right now. No matter what he did he couldn't escape drama.

There was a knock at the front door, probably drama coming to swallow him up again.

He opened the door to the pretty girl he loved.

"Hi." He said surprised.

Brooke looked at him for a second before stepping back a little and putting her hands on her head like she had a headache.

"I'm sorry I don't know what I'm doing here I was just taking a walk and I ended up here." She shook her head and started to walk away "I'm um sorry." She said finally.

"I'm quitting the team Brooke." Lucas said and this stopped Brooke in her tracks.

Then a silence crept up on the two of them as they both waited for the other to do something. Surprisingly Brooke turned around and quickly walked to Lucas pulling him into a warm hug.

"I love you." She said.

"Oh I love you too." He said smiling and stroking her hair.

After a few seconds of taking everything Brooke pulled away from Lucas.

"So what made you come here?" He asked her.

"I really don't know, but I just felt like I had too or something. I thought you wouldn't quit the team." She said.

"Of course I will, you know I don't want to but I also don't want to die." He said.

"Lucas doesn't talk about that!" She said putting her hand over his mouth to shut him up and then smiling shyly "It scares me." She said a little jokingly.

"Your something else Cheery." He said tracing his thumb across her cheek.

"Shut up you." She said twisting away from him and Lucas quickly wrapped his arms around her from behind and swung her around causing her to scream.

"Put me down." She said.

"Do you love me?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said.

"Say it." He said smiling.

"Ok I love you." She said thinking this was a little odd.

Lucas put her down "good." He said and he kissed her bringing back all the things that both Brooke and he had been afraid to loose that night.

* * *

Haley wrapped the sheets around herself tighter as she lay in Nathan's bed. She looked over at him sleeping and she pulled herself on top of him.

"Nathan." She said in a high pitched whisper.

"Hmm?" He grumbled and his eyes flittered open.

"That was fun." She laughed.

"What?" He asked her.

"Come on, what we just did awhile ago, it was great." She said and she kissed him. They started kissing more when Nathan's cell phone rang.

"Oh my god." Haley said and she sighed and put her head down against Nathan's chest.

"Hold on." He said and answered it.

"Hello?" He said.

"Nathan, hi it's Madison."

_Hmm what does she want? Ok um I will try to update maybe in a couple of days since the weekend is coming up but it will hopefully be soon. Please review and coming up we find out what's up with Madison some good brucas stuff and other stuff I don't know…_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi everyone who reads, here's the new chapter I thought I would get this up earlier but I didn't and I'm very sorry but you guys totally rocked the reviews last chapter it was sweet haha so keep that up its so amazing and inspires me to write more because I know you guys are reading. Anyways sorry I'm talking too much read and enjoy…_

"Umm hi, what's up?" Nathan asked Madison, thinking it was very weird for her to be calling at almost midnight.

"Look are you busy right now because I could really use someone to talk to." She said and Nathan could sense the insecurity in her voice.

"Umm." Nathan looked down at Haley who had a puzzled and depressed look on her face. "Is it really important?" he asked her.

"Oh I can tell your probably busy I'll just figure this out for myself." She said "well bye."

"Wait, Madison…" he paused and sighed and Haley perked her head up at the sound of Madison's name. "Where are you?" he asked her.

"At my house but are you sure because it can wait." She said.

"I'm sure. I'll be right over." He said and he hung up his phone.

"I'm sorry Haley." Nathan said.

"You're sorry? You're going to leave me after what we just did to go be with Madison who kissed you if I might add." Haley said.

"I thought everyone had moved on from that." He said.

"Yeah well it doesn't change the fact that she did it." Haley said sitting up and folding her arms over her knees.

"Haley, please…" Nathan sat up and put his hand on her back.

"Whatever Nathan just go." Haley said as she slinked away from Nathan and got out of bed.

"Haley I do not like Madison in that way." He said.

"Really? But you like her enough go see her about god knows what in the middle of the night.?" She asked him slipping her shirt on.

"I don't want to fight." Nathan said.

"That's fine but I'm leaving. You can go do whatever it is that's more important then our relationship and we can talk tomorrow." Haley said putting her jacket on finally and walking towards the door.

"Haley wait, if I call you tomorrow will you even pick up the phone?" he asked her getting discouraged completely.

"If I'm not doing something more important." She said and with that she closed the door behind her and headed out of the house.

* * *

Brooke walked behind Lucas into his room latched to his hand. He turned on the light but Brooke put her hand over his and turned it back off again.

"I don't know if you've heard but I really do like it better when the lights are off." She said.

"I can see that, well I mean not literally since the lights are off but…"

"Ok shut up honey." Brooke said putting a finger over his lips and then replacing that with her lips.

Lucas walked Brooke towards his bed and lied her down on it. He tore off her shirt and she did the same to his. Brooke ran her hands all over Lucas's chest and he did the same to hers showering her neck with kisses.

"Brooke?" Lucas stopped abruptly.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Stop your making me nervous." She said looking somewhat insecure although she was also sort of joking and Lucas laughed a little at how cute she looked, and hot that was there too.

"No, its just are you ready for this?" He asked her.

"You make it sound like the end of the world is coming." Brooke said.

"Brooke no." He said putting his hand over her cheek tenderly "I just want to make sure your ok with this I mean we didn't really talk about it." He said.

"Right well I mean it's just sex." She said waving her hand around like it was no big deal but she was thinking about this a lot in her head.

"Ok well if this is what you want." He said.

"It is." She said and quickly kissed him before he could get another word in.

They lied down Lucas was on top of Brooke and their kissing got more intense as Brooke found Lucas's pants and slid them off of him. He was working on hers when she stopped and sat up.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Ummm… nu, nothing." She stuttered.

"Brooke Davis doesn't stutter when nothing's wrong." Lucas said sitting up behind her.

"Ok so I guess I am a little scared." She admitted as much as she hated too, she felt that lately she had become the biggest drama queen ever.

"Alright well that's fine I totally understand." He said rubbing her back softly.

"No I mean I want to Lucas, I trust you now and everything and it's not like we haven't done this before, but you know it's just kind of scary." She said "wow I can't believe I just said that."

"Hey it's up to you we can wait or, not." He said.

"Well…" She paused "What kind of a girlfriend would I be to make you go this far and then bail? No it's ok I'll be fine." She said and she lied back down underneath Lucas…

* * *

Nathan was walking up to Madison's door at her house but he saw her sitting on her porch steps.

"Madison?" he said sounding a little more agitated then he had meant to because he was in a bad mood from the argument he had had with Haley.

"Hi Nathan, thank you so much for coming you have no idea how much this means to me." She said motioning for him to come sit down by her.

"So what's up?" He asked her looking around him into the black night.

"Are you ok?" She asked him.

"I'm fine." He barked at her.

"Ok whoa um I'm sorry you just seem a little edgy." She said looking away from him "if you don't want to be here then you can leave." She said.

"Madison it took me a lot to actually get here so I think you really need to tell me what is going on with you." He said.

"Look I went on a date with Tim tonight." She said.

"Ok… wait I'm sorry you what?" He asked her doing a double take to her face.

"Earlier tonight I went out to dinner with Tim." She said.

"No wonder something's wrong with you." Nathan said and he stood up and paced a little thinking about this. "Tim, Tim from our school?" He asked her trying to comprehend this.

"Yes Tim from our school you ass, you really think so little of your best friend?" She asked him standing up and hitting him on the arm.

"Ok sorry it's just that Tim isn't really the dating type. I mean I don't think that he's ever even been on a date or out with a girl or… anything" He said.

"Well he happened to be a very good date." She said.

"Ok so what's the problem?" He asked her confused.

"I told you about everything that happened with Steve and I'm scared to get into a relationship." She said.

"With Tim?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said putting her head down like they had already been over this many a time.

"I would be too if I were going into a relationship with Tim." Nathan said laughing.

"Oh my god what is your problem Nathan? You're being so immature tonight. I thought we could just have a serious conversation about something that is a real problem for me but I guess not." She said.

"Whoa Madison hold up a second I was just making a joke." Nathan said.

"And I can't believe you call yourself a friend of Tim, you're so mean to him." She said.

"You have to understand that I've known Tim for ever and he's like my stupid little brother who I couldn't imagine dating anyone let alone you." Nathan said.

"Well I was just going to ask your opinion but I can see you won't give me very good advice so I guess I'm going to go inside now." She said.

"Madison I'm sorry ok this night has been so crazy for me, I just had a fight with Haley and now this and I'm just sorry." He said.

She let a silence come for a few seconds "why did you fight with Haley?" She asked him folding her arms.

"Because I was with her and I left to come see you." He said even though he knew he'd regret saying that.

"Oh my god! You are so stupid, you left Haley to be with me next thing you're going to tell me you two had sex tonight too." Madison said.

"Well we did." He said.

"What?" She yelled "your so dumb, not only should you not have just told me that but now Haley is going to hate me even more and that means Brooke is going to murder me in my sleep and Haley's going kick your ass too." Madison said quickly.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok Madison, what you went through is life changing and I know that you're vulnerable right now." He said.

"Will you please go be with Haley? I really couldn't live with myself if I cause some sort of crap between the two of you." She said.

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier I want you to be able to come to me." He said.

"Hmm I'm sure Haley loves that." She said.

"Well she's going to have to deal with that." He said.

Madison thought about this for a second "god you're a terrible boyfriend but you're a really good friend." Madison said finally.

"If you need to talk I'll be around." He said.

"Ok thanks and sometime I'm going to give you tips on what a girl would like from her boyfriend, oh I mean husband or whatever the hell you and Haley are." Madison said.

"Bye Madison." He said.

"Bye." She waved and rolled her eyes at him as he got in his car and drove away.

* * *

The next day Brooke walked in to her apartment quietly not sure if Haley was there or not.

She walked in and dropped her purse and keys and saw Haley on the couch asleep.

"Haley?" She whispered.

"Brooke." Haley said into her pillow.

"Yeah?" Brooke asked her. Haley looked over at Brooke.

"If you wanted to wake me up then why do you whisper I mean that contradicts that whole point." Haley said.

"Ok Haley please I don't speak big words." Brooke said.

"Sorry I'm just in a bad mood." Haley said "I had a rough night last night."

"What happened Hon?" Brooke asked her.

"Well for starters Nathan and I had sex." Haley said.

"Oh my god me and Lucas too!" Brooke screamed excitedly hitting Haley's knee.

"Ok well great that's even better. So this was the first time for both of us since we had had problems with our boyfriends or in my case my dumbass husband and it was a big deal right?" Haley asked her.

"Hell yeah it was a big deal." Brooke said sitting back against the couch.

"Right, so Nathan and I had just you know…"

"Had sex, done the deed, gotten it on…" Brooke cut her off.

"I got the point Brooke." Haley said.

"Well you weren't saying it and if I might ask why were you sleeping on the couch, you do have a bed you know." Brooke pointed down the hall to their room.

"I thought maybe you and Lucas were in there and I didn't want to find out because that's just gross and really I was just so tired I collapsed right here." Haley said.

"Tired from banging Nathan." Brooke said nodding her head.

"Brooke, god." Haley said hitting her on the arm.

"Whatever get on with your story." Brooke said smiling.

"Nathan got a call at around midnight from guess who, Madison." Haley said smiling fakely.

"You're kidding?" Brooke asked her sitting up straight.

"No this is the totally truth." Haley said.

"See I knew that bitch hadn't really changed." Brooke said.

"Nathan left to go talk to her, even though he didn't even know what about but he left anyway. We had just had sex and he left because Madison had to talk." Haley said.

"You are getting angry." Brooke said surprised "this rocks… ok sorry yeah that does suck." Brooke said.

"Brooke what happened meant a lot to me and Nathan really hurt me by leaving. Now I have no idea what to do." Haley said putting her head into her hands.

"aww tutorgirl." Brooke said putting an arm around her "don't worry we'll figure this out." Brooke said just as there was a knock on the door.

"I will get that, don't move because we are calling Peyton and having a girl day full of movies and food and doing absolutely nothing but sitting around. Hold on." Brooke got up and opened the door. It was Nathan.

"Oh my god." Brooke pushed him away before Haley could see and she closed the door behind her.

"Brooke…" He said.

"Shut up we need to go a little farther away." Brooke said still pushing him until they were at the edge of the stairs.

"Why?" He asked her when they stopped.

"Because Haley can not handle seeing you right now, that was a really shitty move you pulled on her." Brooke said hitting him hard on the arm.

"You've turned Haley into a gossiper." Nathan said.

Brooke hit him even harder this time.

"Ow." He said rubbing his arm.

"Yeah and next time I'll push you down the stairs. Now today is a healing day for Haley and I am the healer I will try to get her to forgive you because I really want you and Haley to be together but you need to steer clear of this area and you also need to stay the hell away from Madison." Brooke said.

"I will, and thanks Brooke." He said.

"You owe me so bad Nathan, and don't screw up again because Haley can't handle it." Brooke said.

"Alright I'm going to go now." He said.

"Bye, and Nathan flowers are always a nice sentiment but not chocolate because then she'll think you want her to get fat or something." Brooke said and turned around to walk back into the apartment.

* * *

Nathan walked down the steps and when he got to the bottom he saw a guy with two boxes in hand starting towards the stairs. Since the boxes were towering over his head Nathan thought he would warn him that there were stairs ahead.

"Hey um you might want to watch out for the stairs." Nathan said trying to sound very cool.

"Oh." The guy said peering to the side of the boxes, he looked to be about 20 or 21 "yeah I didn't see those." He finished.

"Are you moving in to an apartment here?" Nathan asked him.

"Yeah, you live here?" He asked back.

"Uh no, my…" Nathan didn't know if he should say wife because it would sound sort of odd. "Um my girlfriend and her friend live up there." Nathan decided on.

"Oh cool, well I'm going to go up these boxes are heavy." He said "nice um meeting you."

"Yeah you too." Nathan said eyeing him warily, this guy looked like he went to the gym everyday and he also had some resemblance of a male model, which was a bad thing in Nathan's case.

"Well bye." The mystery guy said.

"Bye." Nathan nodded his head once and headed off to his car.

* * *

"Brooke, who was that?" Haley asked her as Brooke got back into the apartment.

"Um, it might have been Nathan." Brooke said nodding her head.

"Might have been?" Haley said confused.

"Yeah you know I wasn't really looking at him." Brooke said.

"Thanks for not letting him in, I need that right now." Haley said smiling.

"You're not mad?" Brooke asked her taking a seat on a chair next to the couch.

"No, I'm happy actually." Haley said.

"Oh well good I always know what's best." Brooke said shrugging and smiling as she crossed her legs. "I guess I should call Peyton and see if she can come over." Brooke said.

"Hey Brooke you go be with Lucas or whatever today I actually just think I want to be alone and figure things out." Haley said.

"Oh no Haley you shouldn't be alone, I can't leave you here all by yourself." Brooke said.

"Look tonight we'll get a movie and order a pizza and it'll be fun but for now I just want to be alone." Haley said "you know you would rather be with Lucas right now then boring little tutor girl." Haley said.

"You make yourself sound so pathetic Haley you can't let Nathan do this to you." Brooke said.

"Brooke, call Lucas." Haley said staring directly at her.

"Ok but I do have to say something. As much as I hate Madison and believe me I do, I really don't think Nathan, no scratch that I know Nathan does not have any romantic interest or any interest in screwing her at all and I know that she doesn't mean half as much to him as you do so don't go screwing yourself over by loosing Nathan because I don't want Madison to win." Brooke said deciding to end it on a little more of a joking note.

"I was never planning on breaking up with him." Haley said.

"No duh but you can get so much more sex in when your not mad, but its almost better because sex after an argument is so much more hot." Brooke said.

"Um EW." Haley said, but she couldn't hide her smile.

Brooke's phone started ringing.

"Wonder who that could be." Haley said sarcastically.

Brooke shook her head at Haley and took out her phone "oh god it's the boyfriend." Brooke said sighing, pretending like it was some burden "there so clingy." Brooke said before skipping towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked her as it rang again.

"Oh Lucas and I get pretty sexual on the phone I wouldn't want your innocent ears to hear any of it." Brooke said and she walked out the door and answered her phone, she really just didn't want to be happy with Lucas while Haley was so unhappy with Nathan.

"Brooke Davis at your service." She said.

"mmm I like that." Lucas said on the other end.

"What's happening boyfriend?" she asked him.

"Just seeing what you were up to today girlfriend." He replied.

"Well I was on tutor girl duty but that's taken care of so as of now I'm free." She said "what did you have in mind?" she asked him leaning against the railing and looking down over the parking lot.

"I thought we could go see a movie and get something to eat." He said.

"So cliché." Brooke sighed "but I guess it will work." She smiled.

"Good, I'll meet you at my mom's café." Lucas said.

"Yay!" Brooke jumped up in joy "I love your mom and her food; I'll so see you there soon broody." She said.

"Alright bye pretty girl." He said.

"Ooh I love your names for me." She said smiling and with that she hung up her phone and again skipped back into her apartment.

"I'll be back in like three or four hours." Brooke said grabbing her purse.

"Try to stay out of trouble." Haley joked.

"Oh I won't, bye." Brooke said winking and walking out of the door again, busy day…

When she walked out she ran into the same guy that Nathan had been talking to earlier.

"Oh sorry." he said.

"No problem." Brooke said fixing her hair and she noticed he was doing the same thing.

Brooke started to walk away but he stood in front of her and held out his hand.

"My name's Travis, I'm moving in two apartments down." He said smiling.

"Brooke." She said and shook his hand briefly.

"Great well we should um have dinner sometime, you know as neighbors" He said flashing a white-teethed big smile.

Oh he was one of those guys: cocky, girl obsessed but more obsessed with their hair, Brooke thought.

"Yeah I'm sure my boyfriend would love that even if it was just as neighbors." She said oozing sarcasm.

"Figures you have one, let me guess tall dark hair the usual." He said.

"No actually he's blond and not amazingly tall, contrary to what you might think I'm not a label chick, I mean unless the label is jimmy choo then we can talk." She said.

"Do you have a problem with brown haired guys?" he asked her.

"No, my roommate is married to one." She said.

"Oh you're just more attracted to guys like me, blond and big." He said smiling at his play on words.

Brooke let out a small laugh and rolled her eyes "how many whores buy that line?" she asked him.

"Whoa that was harsh; I was referring to my regularly worked our muscles." He said pointing to his arms.

"Whatever I'm late to a make out session with my hotter they you'll ever be boyfriend so um bye." She jerked to the right and quickly walked away, although she did have to admit that guy was screaming hot and horny sex, not that she should be thinking about that because he was an ass, but a hot one.

"You have a nice walk Brooke." He called after her.

Brooke stopped in her tracks and turned around as if to have a really good come-back but then she just paused and finally said "I know." And then turned around and walked away so he couldn't get another word in.

_Dun dun dun, who's this dude? You'll just have to wait to find out I'm planning for some interesting stuff with him because his characters so fun to write haha, anyways coming up Brooke and Lucas date, Haley and Nathan talk, Madison rethinks everything and more of travis…_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hi everyone thanks so muc for reviewing please keep that good stuff up. Sorry I've had rehearsal everday till like seven then homework so I can't update that often but here's your next chapter and please review and read and enjoy!..._

Brooke and Lucas were sitting at a table in Karen's café eating the lunch that they had just ordered.

"Oh, so interesting person is moving into the apartment where that creepy old guy used to live." Brooke said breaking a silence they were having.

"Girl or boy?" he asked her.

"Boy, young blond hair, big muscles and lucky me and Haley he's an ass." Brooke said.

"Oh great, the perfect guy to steal you away from me." Lucas said sighing.

"EW no way!" Brooke said leaning back looking appalled "I would never leave you, the greatest guy in the world by the way, for that stupid dude." Brooke said.

"You just called him a dude." Lucas said.

"Shut up." She reached across the table and hit him on the arm. "Besides I would never cheat on you with any guy." Brooke said looking down because that comment went back to some old memories.

"Brooke…" Lucas started.

"What's in the past is in the past and I would really like it to stay that way." Brooke said and then she looked up and smiled at Lucas "I've moved on." She said.

"I know, and I love you for that because I know I really hurt you." Lucas said.

"Ok can we please not talk about it, let's just finish our food and go to the movie." Brooke said.

"Ok." Lucas said and paused to take another bite of his sandwich "do you want to come to my house tonight?" He asked her after he swallowed.

"What about the lady of the house?" Brooke asked him.

"Assuming your referring to my mom, she's out of town for the weekend. In case you haven't noticed she's not at the café right now." He said.

"Hmm, I hadn't really noticed I just thought she was in the bathroom or something." Brooke said shrugging "um then yeah I'd love to come over." Brooke said.

"Good, are you ready to get out of here?" He asked her.

"Yeah let's go." She stood up from her chair and grabbed Lucas's hand. Lucas left money on the table and started to walk them towards the door.

"Oh shoot!" Brooke said a little louder then she'd meant to because she earned some glances from other people dining. "Oh sorry everyone you can go back to your food." She said waving to them and walking out of the door quickly embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I told Haley I'd hang with her tonight, sorry." Brooke said.

"Oh… well that's ok." Lucas said trying to hide his disappointment.

"Hey I promise I'll make it up to you." She said flashing her Brooke Davis smile at him and leaning against him.

"I don't know I mean my mom gets back tomorrow afternoon." Lucas said.

"So I can make it up to you at my apartment and I'll try to kick Haley totally out so we can have the whole place to… roam." She said smiling.

"I guess that will work." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Great." She said and leaned up to kiss him, it was a pretty steamy kiss to say the least.

"What was that for?" He asked her as they pulled apart on the edge of breathlessness.

"An advance, now let's get to that movie Broody." She said grabbing his arm and shoving him forward down the sidewalk.

* * *

Haley sat in her bedroom thinking about what she should do in her current situation with Nathan. It seemed too early to give in and call him because she wasn't even sure herself if she would know what to say if she did. She didn't really have anything to say she was just waiting for him to call and apologize to her. She heard a knock at the door.

A few seconds later she was staring at Nathan standing in her doorway.

"Hi." She said without emotion.

"Hey, can I come in?" He asked her.

"Um sure I guess." She looked around and opened the door more for Nathan to enter and shut it after he walked in.

"So I'm obviously here to apologize about last night but I just have to say first that you don't know the whole story." He said.

"This is your way of apologizing? Shows you what you get when Dan Scott is your father." Haley said the last part under her breath.

"Alright can we just leave my father out of this?" He asked her folding his arms over.

"Are you defending your own ass of a father who had not only terrorized you for all the years that you've lived but also tried to rape Brooke at his party?" Haley asked him not believing that Nathan would actually defend this guy.

"No Haley I don't like my dad, ok but he's my dad and I'm sick of everyone saying all this crap about him and blaming him for the mistakes that I make." Nathan said.

"I understand, it's just hard to believe he's your dad sometimes… but other times it's really not like last night for example." She said.

"I am sorry about leaving last night that was inconsiderate of me but Madison sounded like she was about to cry on the phone and you don't know everything that she had told me earlier that day." Nathan said.

"Do you know how it makes me feel when you shut me out of your life? I am your wife Nathan and I think that if you're going to leave me in the middle of the night I deserve some sort of an explanation." She said.

"I'm not going to tell you Madison's life story if that's what you're asking me to do. But I will tell you that it sucked and she had good reason to call me and she had good reason to be insecure and believe it or not Haley she had good reason to kiss me that night." Nathan said.

"Oh really?" Haley said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah really, she did and if you can't understand that then fine but just listen to me when I tell you this. I love you and only you. I would never take Madison over you…" and at that point Haley interrupted him.

"Um you just did last night Nathan." Haley said not getting what on earth he was talking about.

"But you weren't in need that night, I thought you would just stay sleeping and everything would be ok I never meant to make you feel like Madison took priority over you." He said placing a hand on Haley's shoulder which she wanted to move away but decided not to.

"Well it did make me feel that way." She said

"Haley I know that you know I love you, and your just going to have to trust that." Nathan said staring into her eyes searching for her answer.

"Yeah ok I'll try." She said giving him a small smile which he took as a sign to kiss her.

He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her.

"Where's Brooke?" He asked her.

"Out with Lucas." Haley said her face inches away from Nathan's.

"All night?" He asked her again.

"Maybe, let me call her." Haley said taking all her strength and pulling away from Nathan.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas were standing in line at the movie theater waiting to get snacks.

"Hmm what do I want?" Brooke asked aloud she was leaning over to the side so that she could see the window with all the candy through all the people.

"No what do I want?" Lucas asked louder pushing Brooke out of the way so he could see.

"Hey, I was looking there." She said pushing him out of her way but since he was stronger he won the little pushing fight of course.

"Not anymore." He said holding her back.

"Lucas Brooding Scott get out of my way." Brooke said looking very stern.

"Or what?" He asked her smiling knowing that he had the upper-hand.

"Or I will never spend the night with you again." Brooke said seeing the situation switch into her hands.

"Nice try but you know you can't last that long." Lucas said, he had felt a brief moment of being beaten but then found his winner statement again.

"Oh whatever." Brooke said and Lucas couldn't help but kiss her cute face. Brooke's phone rang after a few moments. Brooke pulled away from Lucas noticing the looks they were getting from other people watching their flirting.

"Hey tutorgirl." Brooke said happily.

"Um you wouldn't possibly be able to spend the night away from the apartment tonight would you?" Haley asked her and started to laugh because Nathan was tracing his fingers across her hand.

"Are you cheating on Nathan?" Brooke asked her scandalously.

"No Brooke, I'm with him." Haley laughed because Nathan had now moved to nibbling at her ear.

"Oh then no I can totally get lost tonight." Brooke glanced at Lucas and smiled "and can you tell Nathan that he should wait till we're off the phone before making foreplay with you because that's just EW." Brooke said.

"Um, yeah." Haley said "bye."

"Bye girl that tutors and has sex every night." Brooke said and smiled as she hung up before she heard Haley gasp on the other line.

"So that offer from earlier today suddenly sounds amazingly sweet." Brooke said grabbing Lucas's hand.

"Good, you're up next in line." He said pointing the annoyed looking person behind the counter.

"Oh, crap! I don't know what I want." She whined.

* * *

Madison sat in her bedroom staring at a blank computer screen trying to write her English paper but having no such luck. She sighed and stared out her window. Tree Hill wasn't the getaway she had wanted when her family had moved here. Sure she had made a good friend in Nathan and sort of in Lucas and she really did like Tim but living here had already caused her and so many other people trouble. Everywhere she went the troubles from her past just seemed to follow her. Maybe Tree Hill just wasn't working out and she needed to try somewhere new. She closed her laptop and ran down the stairs of her house to talk to her mom about this but was distracted when the doorbell rang. Who could that be?

She opened the door to Tim standing in the doorway with a bouquet of flowers in hand.

"Hi Tim." She said surprised, but happily surprised.

"Hello, these are for you." He said holding them out for her.

"Oh my god." She took them into her hands. "This is too sweet." She said "come in let me find something to put these in." she walked in and Tim followed her closing the door behind him carefully. These rich people houses always made him feel uncomfortable.

"There." She said adjusting the flowers in the vase so that they looked right. "Want something to drink, or eat?" She asked him.

"No I'm fine." He said actually looking a little nervous.

"You are definitely not the same Tim I remember when I first came here." Madison said taking a seat at the counter.

"You're not the same Maddie either." He said.

"Yeah I know, but this is the real me that girl you met when I first got here was not." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well I like them both." Tim said.

"Thanks, but um I should probably be honest with you about something." She said.

"Alright shoot." He said.

"So I was just sitting in my room and I realized that Tree Hill isn't where I want to be right now." She said.

"What did your walls give you a spiritual awakening?" He asked her.

"Tim, no I'm just not sure this is where I want to be."

"So are you saying you're going to leave halfway through the year?" He asked her.

"I want to yeah." She answered insecurely.

"come on Maddie, we've got our first away game trip next weekend, we get to stay in a hotel and until you've gone to one of those trips you really haven't gotten the full taste of what Tree Hill high is all about." Tim said.

"I've just caused so much trouble for Brooke, and Haley and Nathan and even Lucas and I'm sick of being the problem. I don't want the attention." She said smiling and leaning her head down against her hand.

"You're not the problem Madison, Steve was the main problem I mean that guy was an ass, your not. And even if you did anything wrong you wouldn't be an ass you'd be a very fine butt." Tim said causing Madison to almost fall out of her chair in laughter.

"Oh my god, with that one line right there you convinced me to stay." Madison said regaining her composure.

"What, I don't get it." He said.

"Tim." She put both her hands on his shoulders "I have to stay because you are one of the most interesting people I have ever met and I so totally love you for that." She said and leaned over to him and kissed him hard on the lips quickly and then pulled away smiling.

"Whatever works for you Maddie." He said shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas walked back into Lucas's pitch black house after the movie was over.

"That movie was so sad." Brooke said as Lucas found the lights in his room and turned them on.

"I know you were crying." He said gently grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him.

"Like I said it was sad." She repeated.

"You sure there's nothing else bothering you?" He asked her.

"What am I not allowed to cry when the little girl finds her mother at the end of the movie?" She asked him and he looked down and smiled at her and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Ok so maybe I've been thinking a little about Steve and still Dan but it's not a big deal." Brooke said, but even after saying that she couldn't look at Lucas because she felt his eyes pressing into hers.

Lucas took in a deep breath.

"Come here." He said taking her hand and walking her over to the bed.

"mm what are we doing?" She asked him.

"I'm going to take Steve and Dan out of your thoughts." Lucas said "now if you would kindly take your shirt off and lie down on the bed." He said.

"Moving fast tonight." She said raising hey eyebrows.

"Not sex yet." He said.

"I'm confused." She eyed him wearily.

"Just take your shirt off and lie down on your stomach." He said.

"Ok, you're kind of freaking me out though." She said taking her top off and lying down on her stomach like Lucas had asked.

"I promise you'll like this." He said straddling her over her waist.

"Whatever you say broody, it's kind of fun this surprise element." She said laughing into the pillow.

Lucas began massaging her shoulders and all down her back and Brooke let out small moans. He leaned down and kissed up her back till he was close to her ear and whispered "do you like this?" He asked her.

"Are you kidding? It's amazing." She said.

"Good, I aim to please." He said getting back up and massaging her again.

* * *

Brooke was walking up to her apartment the next morning coming back from the amazing night at Lucas's night and her spirits were high as ever… soon to be tested.

"Hot walk girl, fancy seeing you here." Travis said smiling at her as the met on thewalkway to Brooke's apartment.

"Um the name's Brooke and not really because we happen to live two apartments away from each other." She said.

"I was just making small talk, your kind of intimidating you know." He said.

"I try." She smiled weakly and walked towards her apartment but Travis blocked her way.

"Is that the way you play the game? Block the girl and get your way because you know I could have you arrested for that." She said smiling.

"I just want to talk to you, and I still want to meet your roommate." He said.

"Right well maybe we can arrange something." Brooke said finally breezing past him

"Really?" He smiled.

"Umm, no actually that would suck. Bye Trevor." She said opening her door.

"It's Travis babe." He said.

"I know and don't call me babe." She said finally before walking into her apartment and closing the door firmly behind her.

_there ya go. Hope you liked it Haley and Nathan are back on track. Um coming up soon is the cheerleading basketball away game trip and maybe a chapter before that. Not sure but please review your hearts out cause its soo sweet. I'll try to update in three of four days bye_


	19. Chapter 19

_Guys I'm sorry for the like week without update I have rehearsal everyday and then homework for like ever and I just can't update all that often but anyway you guys are so great for reviewing as much as you do and that makes the updates come even faster if you can believe it. Anyway this chapter is a little longer so I hope to make up for it. Read and enjoy…_

Brooke and Haley were walking down the hallway at school on Monday morning.

"I so hate school, like when are we going to be done?" Brooke asked Haley as she linked arms with her.

"Um, after college." Haley said smiling at Brooke.

"College is different." Brooke said

"And why is that?" Haley asked her.

"Because we're just going to party the whole time." Brooke said.

"I'm not, my name's tutor girl for a reason." Haley said.

"Oh right, because I named you it." Brooke said smiling and then she sighed again, but then her face lighted up again "this Friday is the away game, oh my god this week just got sooo better." Brooke said.

"Oh great, cheerleading." Haley said sarcastically.

"Haley you really need some cheery lessons, ok look I see Lucas over there so um I'm going to go talk to him and in the meantime try to be a little more happy, your back with Nathan we get to stay in probably like a fancy rich hotel this weekend at the game and it will be fun. Everything is the way it's supposed to be… well bye tutor girl." Brooke said and then she skipped over to Lucas.

Peyton walked up behind Haley and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey." Haley said solemnly.

"So what's up?" Peyton asked her.

"I don't know I'm just not in a very good mood today, and I don't have any reason so don't ask." Haley said. "Well unless you count that we have the cheerleading trip this weekend."

"Oh yeah, I bet Brooke is freaking out." Peyton said.

"She's been bouncing off the walls at the apartment lately because her and Lucas have been doing so well." Haley said looking out at Brooke had met up with Lucas and the two of them were kissing.

"Well that's good I guess." Peyton said switching her gaze to them as well.

"Yeah, they spent the night together this weekend." Haley said raising her eyebrows.

"hmm." Peyton mumbled.

Haley looked at her curioslly.

"I guess it must be hard for you to watch Brooke and Lucas be together." Haley said.

"It sucks, but I'll get over it. Brooke and Lucas both deserve to be happy and the certainly are that together so I guess everything is just turning out the way it's supposed to." Peyton said.

"I've been hearing that a lot lately." Haley said.

"Look I've gotta go, watching them is sort of… well you get my point. I'll see you at practice, bye." Peyton said not waiting for Haley to respond before quickly walking away.

Brooke pulled away from kissing Lucas.

"Oh, you've got some lipstick on you." Brooke said smudging it away with her finger.

"That was cute." Lucas said and then tickled her waist.

Brooke laughed uncontrollably, until she finally maneuvered herself away from Lucas.

"So not cool Broody." Brooke said pointing a finger at him.

"You know you like it cheery." He replied pulling her back over to him.

"So touchy feely today." She stated walking her fingers up his chest.

"I know, I guess I'm just extra in love with you today." He said kissing her quickly.

"I like that, extra in love it's very romantic, well no surprise coming from you Mr. Romance." Brooke said.

"So have you had any trouble from that next door neighbor guy?" Lucas asked her.

"Oh you mean two doors down creep man? Um no not really just the usual." Brooke said shrugging and Lucas stopped the two of them from walking.

"What's the usual?" He asked her looking concerned.

"I've only ran into him twice since I told you about him. It's not a big deal Lucas." Brooke smiled and put her arms around his neck "he's kind of like me except a male version." Brooke said.

"Well then I do have reason to worry." Lucas said and Brooke smiled and hit him playfully.

"Whatever, you're so protective." Brooke said.

"Look the guy is two doors away from yours I just want to make sure you're ok, you've already had two issues with creeps this year." Lucas said.

"Ok so that's true but I really don't think you have anything to worry about, I'm tougher then you think." She said.

"Yeah but I bet your muscles aren't as big as his." Lucas said.

"EW that would be gross. Look you just worry about making me happy and I'll do the same for you." Brooke said ending this conversation once and for all.

"Alright ok, we'll stop talking about…" Brooke cut him off.

"Creepy neighbor guy and good." She said kissing him again.

Haley was waiting for Nathan after school when Madison walked up to her.

"Um Haley I was hoping we could talk." Madison said looking very nervous.

"No offense or anything Madison but I think it would be best if we just sort of went our separate ways or whatever." Haley said folding her arms over and trying to look as if she didn't care.

"Well that's kind of going to be a problem because we're roommates for the trip this weekend." Madison said handing a sheet to Haley which had everyone's room assignment.

"Oh well that's great." Haley said smiling in spite of everything.

"Look I'm not interested in Nathan, Haley. Really I'm not." She said.

"No, you just like to have little midnight gossip sessions with him though." Haley said.

"Contrary to what you might think my life is more complicated then it looks." Madison said.

"Yeah, that's what everyone says." Haley said "I know Nathan helped you and you guys are friends or whatever but let's just leave us at where we are and move on with our lives." Haley said "because I'm sorry but I honestly can't see us being best friends."

"I just don't want you to hate me."

"I don't hate you, now Brooke could be a different story but um I really have to go." Haley said.

"Ok, well thanks for not hating me." Madison shrugged.

"Yeah bye." Haley said quickly walking away to find Nathan.

* * *

Four days later and it was time for the Tree Hill basketball team and fellow cheerleaders to board the bus for their away game… 

"Lucas I feel really bad." Brooke said as she sat down next to him on the bus.

"Do you have headache or something?" He asked her, looking at her face as if to catch whatever disease she had.

"No mom, I mean the other way. Look I have you and Nathan and Haley have each other and even Tim has Madison, but Peyton doesn't have anyone and she doesn't even like cheerleading." Brooke said. "I mean look at her over there." Brooke said pointing to where Peyton was sitting "she's all alone and… lonely and stuff." Brooke said causing Lucas to smile at her.

"Well I agree, I feel bad too." Lucas said.

"Should I go sit with her or something?" Brooke asked him.

"You could do that, um but I mean why don't we just try to make her feel really involved for the rest of the trip?" Lucas said because he really wanted to sit with Brooke.

"Ok, your right she has to draw her freaky drawings and brood for awhile anyways." Brooke said situating herself so that she was leaning back against the bus and had her head rested on Lucas's shoulder.

"Ooh Lucas this nice shirt you have to wear is very soft." Brooke said "I'm going to talk to whitey about making you wear these nice clothes more often." Brooke grinned at Lucas.

"How bout you don't and I won't kill you? Does that sound good?" He asked her.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Brooke said rolling her eyes and lying her head down again.

* * *

Haley found Nathan at the back of the bus already asleep with his headphones on, with his bag next to him. 

Haley reached over and pulled out one of his headphones.

"Is this seat taken?" She whispered in his ear startling him.

"Oh, hey Haley, here sit down." He said moving his bag to the floor.

"Late night last night?" She asked him.

"Yeah my dad was just talking to me about how there could be scouts at every game from now on and if I don't play my best I'm screwed and all that crap that doesn't allow you to get any sleep whatsoever." Nathan said.

"Aww poor Nathan." Haley said leaning over and kissing him tenderly.

"You know you look really sexy in that uniform." He said.

"Oh why thank you." Haley said putting her hand over her heart being overly flattered.

"It's all for you." She added kissing him again.

"Oh good." Nathan said slipping his arm around her "so you ready to cheer today?" He asked her.

"Oh yeah, go team." She said sarcastically.

"If you don't like it then why do you do it?" He asked her.

"Well I get to spend more time with you and I would never hear the end of it from Brooke if I didn't. Plus it's not that bad it's just not really my thing." She said.

"Well you being here is going to make this trip a lot more fun." He said pulling her in tighter.

"And why is that?" She asked him enjoying these compliments.

"It gives me something to play for, and that's you. I see you on the side cheering and that makes me want to win so much more, you really do bring out the best in me Haley." He said.

"aww that's really sweet son." Said a voice from next to the seat where Haley and Nathan were.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Nathan asked him.

"Supervising, I know whitey can't handle all of you kids." Dan said "just wanted to let you know that I'm here, I'll be at the front of the bus if you want to bring out the best in me too Haley." Dan said flashing his Dan Scott smile and turning around to head to the front of the bus.

"Sorry Nathan, but that was pretty damn creepy." Haley said "I wonder if Brooke knows he's here." Haley said.

"I don't know I need to go make sure she does though, I can't have something like what he did to her before happen again." Nathan said "sorry, I'll be right back."

"That's fine." Haley said bringing her legs in so Nathan could pass by.

Brooke and Lucas were talking when Nathan came up and stood next to them.

"Hey I just wanted to let you guys know that my dad is on this bus." Nathan said.

"Yeah we just saw him walk by." Brooke said looking a little pale.

"What is he doing here?" Lucas asked Nathan.

"Apparently supervising, but I just wanted to make sure you knew. Just don't go anywhere by yourself Brooke." Nathan said and then headed back to Haley.

Brooke was staring at the seat in front of her when Lucas put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Um, yeah I'll be fine." Brooke said looking at him and smiling a little bit.

"You look really pale." Lucas said taking her hand into his.

"Look don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Brooke said squeezing his hand.

"I don't have anything else to worry about, remember I'm not playing today." Lucas said.

"I know you hate this Lucas but you can't not care about dying." Brooke said.

"Your right, I have to not play but it just sucks." Lucas said.

"At least you can still have me." Brooke said leaning over to Lucas and kissing him just as the bus started to roll away from the school.

* * *

"Lets go Ravens Lets go!" Was shouted from all the cheerleaders during a time out in the fourth quarter with two minutes left in the game. 

The Players walked back onto the court after the whistle was blown and Nathan was on the side with the ball. The time started and the game was underway again.

52-47 the ravens were loosing as the game came to the final minute.

"Come On Ravens!" Brooke shouted and then did a kick.

The ball was passed to Nathan and he made a three, the little crowd that was there for the Ravens cheered and the cheerleaders did kicks and clapped for the team.

25 seconds left in the game and the opposing team got the ball and headed down the court trying to take their time. One of the players went into take a shot with 10 seconds left but Nathan blocked it and passed the ball to Tim who traveled it down the court. 5 seconds and Tim passed it back to Nathan who was double teamed so he quickly passed it back to Tim with 2 seconds Tim took the last shot from behind the three point line and right as the buzzer rang the ball went in and all the Raven's cheerleaders rushed the court.

"Good job Nate." Haley said as she ran into Nathan's sweaty arms and then kissed him.

"It was all for you." Nathan said mimicking Haley's words from earlier that day.

Brooke slowly walked over to Lucas on the bench.

"Lucas Brooding Scott, why the hell are you brooding?" She asked him standing in front of him with her arms on her hips.

"Because my middle name is brooding." He said raising his eyebrows at her.

"What's the matter with you, we won can't you tell?" She asked him pointing to the happy go lucky team.

"I was aware of that." Lucas said.

Brooke narrowed her eyes and kneeled down in front of him.

"I saw your eye on number 34 from the other team, you wanted the other team to win because you had crush didn't you?" Brooke asked him trying not to laugh.

"That's not funny Brooke I love you." He said "I just don't feel like I can celebrate because I didn't do anything. I shouldn't even be here; I mean you're sweatier than me." He said.

"That's not true and you know it, well I am sweatier but that's not the point." She said quickly "This team wouldn't even be here right now if it weren't for you. Nathan may be the star player but you're the heart of the team Lucas and they would totally die without you." Brooke said.

"I guess I call you cheery for a reason; you are really good at the pep talks." Lucas said.

"Thanks, now can we please have a good time tonight?" She asked him leaning her head in closer to his.

"I guess." Lucas said closing the gap and kissing her.

* * *

Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley and Peyton all met in the lobby of the hotel that night. 

"Guys what are we going to do tonight?" Brooke asked them excitedly.

"I don't know but I'm starving." Haley said putting her hand over her stomach for emphasis.

"What do you want to do Peyton?" Brooke asked her remembering that she was supposed to make her feel extra included.

"We can get food, or whatever you all want to do." Peyton said.

"Alright well I say we get food and then go swimming." Brooke said.

"As long as it keeps me out of my room for as long as possible." Haley said.

"Oh that's right you're with bitch girl." Brooke said and then a voice from behind her said.

"The names Madison."

Brooke felt her cheeks turn red as Nathan tried to hold in his laughter.

"I didn't mean you Madison, I meant Haley's imaginary friend who hates her." Brooke said sweetly.

Haley rolled her eyes, great now she had imaginary friends.

"Her imaginary 'friend' hates her?" Madison asked Brooke "that doesn't really make sense."

"Um yeah it does because it's imaginary. Look just don't worry about it. Not everything is about you Maddie." Brooke said.

"Madison." She corrected Brooke.

"Oh but I thought you like Maddie better." Brooke said.

Everyone could here the fake niceness in their conversation.

"Cut the crap Brooke, I know you hate me and that's fine as long as you realize that you're more of a bitch than me." Madison said.

Brooke was silent for a few seconds because she couldn't think of anything to say to that.

"Look I know I'm a bitch but at least I'm not a bitch that steals other people's boyfriends." Brooke said and then she heard Peyton say "oh thanks Brooke."

"No Peyton I didn't mean you, you're different." Brooke said.

"Yeah good job, I'm going to go find Tim." Madison said shaking her head and walking away.

Brooke put her hands over her face trying to hide the fact that she had just screwed up big time.

"Don't worry about it Brooke, I know what I did was wrong." Peyton said.

"Yeah but it was still totally different because your really not a bitch Peyton." Brooke said "I am though." She added and Lucas put a comforting arm around her.

"I still love you." He said.

"Gee thanks." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah and so does me and my imaginary friend." Haley said smiling.

"I panicked, sorry. Anyway you know you have one." Brooke said smiling back at Haley.

"Oh yeah you do don't you." Lucas said.

"Lucas shut up." Haley said worried.

"Her name was like Tina or something. Yeah it was Tina." Lucas said.

"Lucas Scott!" Haley said marching over to him and punching him on the arm "you swore never to tell anyone about that." Haley said.

"It's ok Haley a lot of people had imaginary friends." Nathan said.

"Yeah not in the fifth grade." Lucas said.

Haley gasped "it was not the fifth grade." She said directly to him and then turned to everyone else "it wasn't really I was like baby years." Haley said.

"You knew how to talk when you were a baby?" Brooke asked her.

"Umm of course I am tutor girl." Haley said.

Everyone was laughing except Peyton and when Brooke noticed this she interrupted and said "well, um why don't we go get something to eat now."

"Yeah sure." Haley said.

"Sound good Peyton?" Brooke asked her and Peyton eyed her wearily.

"Um yeah sounds just fine Brooke." Peyton said looking confused and following everyone else out the door.

* * *

After dinner everyone went back to their rooms and changed into their bathing suits. 

Luckily Madison was no where to be found then Haley went to her room.

They met back at the indoor pool of the hotel where a bunch of other cheerleaders and basketball players already were.

Brooke daintily took off her towel and Haley did the same. The two of them were testing the water to see if it felt warm and Nathan and Lucas shook their heads and nodded at each other.

"One." Nathan said.

"Two." Lucas said.

"Three." They said together and ran towards the girls Lucas taking Brooke around the waist and Nathan doing to same to Haley and jumping into the water leaving Brooke and Haley screaming and breathless when the surfaced.

Peyton watched from the side of the pool, she had her bathing suit on but she didn't really feel like swimming.

"God I so just had a mini heart attack." Brooke said.

"Yeah same here." Haley agreed.

"Whatever, you both had to get in at some point." Nathan said.

Lucas pulled Brooke over to the side of the pool.

"Scandalous." Brooke whispered to him kissing his cheek and then his lips but he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Peyton is not having fun." Lucas said.

"Ooh right…" Brooke looked around for her "I guess I kind of ruined then trip for her by calling her a bitch."

"Brooke…"

"Is she even in the water?" Brooke asked still looking around.

"No she's over on the chair." Lucas said.

"I can't see her." Brooke said.

"That's because she's behind you and I kind of have you pinned the wall." Lucas said.

"I know and it's so much fun." Brooke said running her hands up Lucas's arms and around is neck until finally he gave into making out with her.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need the key to our room Brooke." Peyton said standing over the two lovebirds.

"You're leaving?" Brooke asked her.

"Yeah." Peyton said bluntly.

"Um ok hold on." Brooke said going under the water to escape from Lucas and getting out of the pool.

Brooke grabbed her bag and handed Peyton the key.

"Bye." Peyton said and walked of the pool room.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Brooke said "be right back." And Brooke ran after her with her towel in hand. When she got into the lobby it was freezing cold. Peyton was almost at the elevator.

"Peyton wait up." Brooke said and Peyton stopped.

"What's up with you tonight?" Brooke asked her wrapping her towel around herself as much as possible.

"Nothing Brooke." Peyton said.

"Ok now try not lying to me." Brooke said.

"I'm sorry I'm not as cheery as you and that I'm tired but really that's it." Peyton said.

"We've been trying to include you so much all night and you just keep pulling away." Brooke said.

"Great, I'm you all's special case." Peyton said sarcastically.

"Peyton please just tell me what's wrong." Brooke said stepping closer to Peyton just as the elevator door opened.

Peyton stepped inside and waited for a second

"I'm still in love with Lucas." Peyton said and the doors closed leaving Brooke dripping wet and freezing in the lobby.

Brooke stepped back a little in shock and bumped into someone

"Oh I'm s…" She stopped when she saw that it was Dan she had bumped into.

"It's really not a problem Brooke." Dan said.

"Excuse me." Brooke said, for some reason her inner self had chosen right now to start crying.

Dan grabbed Brooke's arm and held her back.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Get your hands off of me." She said a little louder then she had planned on, but no one was really in the lobby.

"Brooke, look I'm sorry about what happened but it won't happen again." Dan said.

"I have to go." She said the tears now falling down her face.

"Just wait Brooke." He said stepping in front of her and she got really scared and started to run the other way back to the pool as her towel fell off and Dan just watched her run putting a confused look on his face as he picked up her wet towel.

Brooke was running as fast as she could back to the pool and she saw Lucas walking towards her and ran straight into his arms.

"Brooke?" He asked her confused looking at her without a towel and her crying.

"I don't know what just happened but Dan was out there and…"

Upon hearing this Nathan walked straight out of the room and into the lobby where Dan was standing with Brooke's towel.

"In the lobby of a hotel dad? Are you out of your mind?" Nathan asked him grabbing Brooke's towel forcefully out of Dan's hands and throwing it to Brooke and Lucas.

"Son I wasn't doing anything wrong I just wanted to apologize." He said.

"Whatever dad just stay away from me and Brooke and everyone else for that matter." Nathan said walking back over to Haley and Brooke and Lucas.

_Ok hope you liked, some stuff definitely needs to be resolved. Please review with thoughts because I need reviews cause they're so great. Look for an update in like four or five days, I'll try!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Here is the next update, sorry it took so long I'm terrible about balancing this with school and I can never figure out a good way to start/finish these chapters, everything else comes so quickly but anyway thank you so much for keeping up the reviews and please keep that up and just read and enjoy…_

The ride back to Tree Hill the day after the hotel fiasco was very silent. Brooke and Haley were just glad to be back in their apartment, and Brooke was happy to be away from Lucas. She wasn't really mad at him but she just needed to be by herself for the time being.

"Ugh! Haley Sundays are so boring." Brooke whined loudly.

"Why don't you try doing some homework or something?" Haley asked her "you know get your mind off Peyton." Haley hinted.

"Umm my mind was not on Peyton." Brooke said, even though she knew it was a lie.

"How do you feel about that anyway?" Haley asked her putting down her laptop which held the current history paper she was writing.

"I honestly have no idea, I mean I guess it's not that surprising but I thought we had moved passed all that drama from last year and everything." Brooke said.

"You can't blame her for loving Lucas; she did have a real connection with him." Haley said.

"She better have had a real connection with him for making him cheat on me." Brooke said.

"Hey, don't blame only Peyton." Haley said "Lucas was just as much to blame."

"I know it was just one of those 'for the purpose of the conversation' thingys." Brooke said.

"Right, well what do you plan on doing about this?" Haley asked her.

"I don't know, I'm just going to let it stew." Brooke said.

Haley cleared her throat "um let is stew?" She quoted Brooke.

"It's an expression." Brooke said acting innocent "ok I so need some fresh air right now, I'm going to go take a walk." Brooke said getting up and grabbing her juicy jacket off of the coach.

"Where are you going to walk?" Haley asked her.

"Um around the parking lot, you know that pavement is just so damn mesmerizing." Brooke said.

"Have fun." Haley raised her eye brows in fake excitement "I'll be in here being tutor girl if you need me." Haley said rising up her laptop slightly and then setting it back down on her lap.

"Hey let's do lunch later babe." Brooke said.

"It's already 2:00" Haley replied showing Brooke her watch.

"Fine then dinner, whatev." Brooke said shaking her head, like it was no big deal.

"You're not going to want to spend that time with your lover boy?" Haley asked her.

Brooke sighed "no comment." Was what she finally came up with.

"No comment? What is that all about, are you mad at Lucas?" Haley asked her, actually getting sort of gossipy.

"No I'm not mad at him, I just need to think about things which is why I'm going to go take a walk on the beautiful pavement in the parking lot, be back in like five minutes." Brooke said.

"That's all you need for sorting through your troubles?" Haley asked her.

"Yeah, I have such thinking ADD that I can't stand silence for more then like five minutes." Brooke said.

"That explains a lot." Haley said.

"Just do your homework, bye." Brooke said rolling her eyes and walking out the door.

* * *

Brooke got outside and walked down the stairs to the parking lot. Once she got there she stood in silence for a few moments and then decided that it sucked outside and it was kind of cold so she started to head back to the apartment when someone called.

"Hey Hot Stuff!" a voice that Brooke could only recognize as Travis's.

"Oh well, if it isn't Mr. Cocky." Brooke said turning around sharply to face him.

"What can I say?" He said shrugging and standing about five inches away from Brooke.

"You can say you're sorry for being such an arrogant jerk face that thinks he's the pimp of the world and that you'll leave me and my innocent slash not corrupted roommate alone." Brooke challenged.

"Are you aware that you just used the word slash?" He asked her.

"Actually as a matter of fact I am aware of that." She said shifting her stance.

"Great ok, moving on when are we going out to dinner?" He asked her.

"When hell freezes over, I have a boyfriend." Brooke said.

"Really? Well I just read an article that hell is going to freeze over tomorrow and that would mean you would go out to dinner with me but you'd still have a boyfriend." He said.

"I wasn't being serious, besides I'm probably going to be dead before hell freezes over, if that can even happen so, yeah this conversation is over." Brooke said.

"What about in the after life, when it freezes over and we're like different people, will you still go out with me?" He asked her stepping closer.

"Are you being real with me right now?" She asked him.

"No, I just really want to get to know you as friends." He said smiling, which made Brooke's heart skip a beat, but hey she was allowed to think other people were hot,

It didn't mean she was going to date them.

"Ok buddy, let me just say that I think you have a little more than friendship in mind." Brooke said.

"Hey honey I respect that you have a boyf…" Brooke cut him off.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up a second mister, Let's throw this in reverse for a second." Brooke said pushing him back a little bit "did you just call me honey?"

"Yeah do you have a problem with that?" He asked her.

"Um not even my boyfriend calls me honey that's for like married people." Brooke said

"I call all girls honey." He said.

"Oh I get it like you're the pimp and all the girls are your honeys ." Brooke said nodding her head.

"You catch on so quickly" He said.

"I would expect nothing more from you." Brooke said under her breath.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked her.

"Um you just did." She said.

"Alright I'll take that as a yes. If you really hate me as much as you let off why haven't you just walked away, I mean I take it you've done that to total dorks before." He said.

"Because it's rude to just walk out in the middle of a conversation, and no I have not done that before." She said hitting him on the arm.

"Alright we're getting physical." He said smiling.

"You asked for it you got it." She said smiling fakely and then turning to walk up the stairs.

He waited a few seconds and followed after her.

Brooke heard his foot steps behind her and stopped on a step.

"Can you not follow me?" She asked him almost yelling.

He stepped up the last few steps so he was standing right over her, his face very close to hers.

"My apartment is two doors down from yours." He said right as they both heard a car door close.

"Brooke?" a voice asked into the air.

Travis had his back turned so he couldn't see the person "let me guess that's your boyfriend?" He asked her.

"You guessed right, now go away." She said.

"Alright, see you later, hot legs." And with that he walked away from her up the rest of the steps smiling at Lucas slightly and then walking into his apartment.

Brooke walked down the stairs to where Lucas was standing.

"That probably looked really bad." Brooke said once she got to him.

"Was that Travis?" He asked her.

"Yes and my hate for him has just deepened." She said.

"I can see why, I hate the guy and I don't even know him." Lucas said and then he turned to look at Brooke and smiled at her taking her waist with his hands and pulling her in for a kiss but she pulled away.

"So, uh what are you doing here?" She asked him on the spot.

"Um, well… you just didn't say anything on the bus ride back yesterday and you haven't called since then. I just wanted to check on you, because of the whole Peyton thing." He said.

"Yeah about that. Look maybe we should just take some time off for awhile…"

"What, why would you say that Brooke?" He asked her putting his hands on her shoulders.

Brooke felt very vulnerable all of the sudden.

"Well I don't know. Maybe you want to get back with Peyton or something. Or I don't know it's just whatever and now everything is falling into place for you two…" Lucas cut off Brooke's repetitive rambling by firmly pressing his lips against hers for a few seconds and then Brooke pulled away with tears in her eyes.

"Why did you do that, I'm being really serious right now." she said.

"Because I love you." He said.

"Yeah but now you know that Peyton loves you and maybe that was just what you were waiting for." Brooke said sitting down on the bottom step.

"Do you really think that?" He asked her kneeling down in front of her.

"You left me for her once before, I figured you could do it again." Brooke said.

"Peyton was my past Brooke; you are my present and my future, forever. There's no one else out there for me but you. I need my cheery." He said.

Brooke let out a small laugh, with more tears of course.

"That was really sweet." She said.

"Come here you." He pulled her around the shoulders so that she was leaning against him and he held her tight until she stopped crying.

"Feel better?" He asked her.

"Definitely." Brooke smiled and leaned into kiss him.

"Thank god." Haley said from the top of the stairs. A startled Brooke turned around to see her.

"What?" Brooke asked aloud.

"In case you haven't pieced it together I called Lucas for you." Haley said.

"Really?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"Yeah, she told me you were pacing the pavement. We both figured it was an emergency." Lucas said.

"Oh, well that's just great. I guess my new nickname is pavement girl now." Brooke said.

"Whatever floats your boat. I'm going to Nathan's." Haley said breezing by Brooke and Lucas. "I'll have to take a rain check on that dinner Brooke, but I'll be back tonight we can watch a movie or something." Haley said.

"Titanic?" Brooke asked her.

"I guess that can't really float your boat, but um totally." Haley smiled.

"Good one tutor girl." Brooke said rolling her eyes "ok go and have fun with your husband." Brooke said waving her off.

"Bye guys." Haley said.

* * *

Haley arrived at Nathan's house around 15 minutes later. She knocked on his door and it was soon answered by Nathan himself.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey come in." He said placing his hand behind her back and leading her inside the house.

"So what are we doing today husband?" Haley asked turning around and placing her hands on his chest to lean on him.

"I don't know, I thought maybe we could watch a movie or something." He said.

"I'm doing that tonight with Brooke, hey why don't you come too? You know you me Brooke and Lucas all together." Haley said.

"Um, if that's ok with Brooke and Lucas than that's fine." Nathan said.

"Great. I'll call Brooke in a little while." Haley said.

"What do you want to do in the mean time?" Nathan asked her.

"Well we could, um I don't know." Haley said, this was a little odd she was actually feeling bored around Nathan.

"We could go up to my room." Nathan said tightening his hold on Haley.

"Like we do every time." Haley said under her breath, but loud enough for Nathan to hear.

"Well what do you want to do Haley?" He asked her sounding a bit annoyed.

"I don't know Nathan, maybe we could just talk or something." She said.

"Aren't we doing that now?" He asked her.

"Yeah, but well I just don't feel like having sex right now." Haley said pulling away from Nathan and sitting on the couch.

"Alright, we don't have to, we can just… I don't know either." Nathan said plopping himself down on the couch next to Haley.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas walked to a playground that was a couple of blocks away from Brooke's apartment.

"Huh, I've never been here before." Brooke said stepping into the enclosed play area

"You're kidding right?" Lucas asked her stopping in his tracks.

"Nope, this is my first time." Brooke said shrugging.

"I practically grew up here; Haley and I came all the time." Lucas said. "Let me guess you had a jungle gym in your backyard?" Lucas asked her.

"No, well I had a swing set but otherwise I wasn't really big on the outdoors world. I'm still not but when I was little I was always over at Peyton or Nathan's house eating their food." Brooke said.

"Interesting." Lucas said.

"You know it." Brooke replied and she jumped up on to a platform and ran to the top of the jungle gym.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"To slide down the slide. Wanna join me?" she asked him smiling innocently. "I'm kind of scared." She said then looked down at her feet.

"Of course" Lucas said smiling and running up to join her quickly.

Brooke sat down in front of the slide but then she got up playing shy "you go first." She said holding out her hand for him to go.

"Alright." He said smiling at her one last time before sitting on the slide and going to the bottom. "Your turn." He yelled from the ground.

"Ok." Brooke sat down and slid down the slide and landed on top of Lucas.

"Did you plan on landing there?" she asked him.

"No I did not." Lucas said lying because he knew he did.

"Shut up." She said and leaned down to kiss him. Lucas tickled her side and she couldn't control her laughter and he rolled them over so that he was on top of her.

"EW, I am so going to have to take a shower when we get back." Brooke said feeling gross from lying on the ground.

"Oh me too." Lucas said raising his eyebrows.

"Oh you wish." Brooke said.

"So do you and you know it" Lucas said and then he leaned down and kissed her again as she laughed.

* * *

Later on that night Brooke, Lucas, Haley and Nathan were all getting ready to watch a movie. Haley and Nathan had spent the afternoon watching TV as much as they wanted to avoid that, but it actually turned out good because they ended up making out and everything was good again.

"Brooke would you get your ass in this room?" Haley yelled from the living room, where she was sitting on the couch next to Nathan. Lucas was in the kitchen area getting food.

"Alright, god I'm here." Brooke said running out of her room wearing sweat pants and a tank top.

"Hey can you help me with the food?" Lucas asked her.

"I sure can boyfriend." She said running over to him and placing her hands on his shoulder and looking over at the food.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked him.

"Actually just carry the drinks." Lucas said.

"I can do that." She said heading for the refrigerator.

"Jeez how long does it take to get some food?" Haley asked them.

"Well tutor girl maybe if you would get your ass over here and help us it would take less time." Brooke said mocking what Haley had said earlier.

"I would but um… Nathan's keeping me." Haley said nuzzling herself into Nathan's side.

"Yeah, alright shut up already we got all the food we could ever need." Brooke said

setting the drinks down on the coffee table and Lucas did the same with the food shortly after.

"So what movie are we watching?" Nathan asked them.

"Dude we decided this earlier, titanic." Brooke said making it bluntly obvious.

"Brooke, you've got to be kidding. I'm not watching titanic." Nathan said.

"Well what the hell else is there?" Brooke asked throwing her hands out for added affect.

"What about something scary?" Lucas offered.

"Lucas!" Brooke shrieked "do Haley and I look the kind of girls that would own a scary movie?" Brooke asked him.

"You do own titanic." Nathan said trying to hold in his laughter. Brooke shot him an icy look.

"Nathan, for your information Titanic is not scary it's a love story." Brooke said.

"And it sucks." Nathan said

Haley could feel this conversation getting heated.

"It so does not suck. You suck." Brooke said sticking her tongue out at him.

"How old are you again?" Nathan asked her.

"Oh ha ha Nathan." Brooke said.

"Brooke, I was just making a…." Haley cut Nathan off.

"We're just going to watch the Notebook." Haley said.

"Oh now that's a freaking sweet movie." Brooke said.

"Whatever, I'm not going to win." Nathan said.

"Yeah, fine." Lucas said.

"Alright, I'll start it." Haley said getting off the couch and finding the movie in her and Brooke's movie cabinet.

The opening music started and Brooke and Haley were already immersed in the movie.

By the time the movie was over, Brooke and Haley were both crying. Brooke was curled into Lucas's side and Haley had her head buried on Nathan's shoulder.

"Oh god that movie makes me cry more every time." Brooke said finally.

Lucas and Nathan exchanged glances.

"I saw that." Brooke said "you know it might do you two good to just sit down and cry every once in awhile." Brooke finished.

"Yeah Brooke does it everyday and look how she's turned out." Haley said even though she knew it would get a reaction out of Brooke.

"Huh!" Brooke said surprised "tutor girl is now a tutor bitch." Brooke said.

"I was only kidding and you know it." Haley said smiling back at Brooke.

"Well I guess I better go now, my mom's going to freak out since I haven't called." Lucas said.

"Yeah me too." Nathan added and both of the guys got up and grabbed their coats.

"Oh great leave me and Brooke with all the mess." Haley said looking at her

surroundings, which was full of unfolded blankets and food.

"Yep looks like it. Bye." Nathan said smiling at the two girls and leaving quickly.

"See you tomorrow." Lucas said and followed quickly behind him closing the door leaving Brooke and Haley alone to clean up the mess themselves.

_Alright there ya have it. Um Peyton was not really in this chapter in terms of dealing with her and that will happen in the next one since they have to see her at school and everything and there might be some bitch-slapping I don't know anyway just please review I'll hopefully update in a week maybe less…_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hi guys. I can't believe I haven't updated in so long. Last weekend my show opened so I was really busy with that and now I'm so sad its over because it was so much freaking fun and we've been working like all year on it. Aw im sad anyway now its spring break for me so I have a update for you. Oh my god thanks so much for the reviews and putting up with my bad updating, and unfortunately im going out of town for like a week so I wont be able to update till im back but maybe I will be really cool and do one in like two days before I leave. Anyway bitch-slap enclosed so read and enjoy…_

"Haley tutor James girl Scott! Get your tired ass out her right now!" Brooke yelled from the living room of their apartment on Monday morning.

"Whoa." Haley said looking at Brooke apprehensively when she slowly walked into the living room. "Did you wake up on the wrong side of your king sized bed this morning?" Haley asked her putting on a fake smile because Haley just had a twin-sized bed.

"Lay off it Haley." Brooke said "I just wanted you to get out here so we wouldn't be late." Brooke said.

"Brooke, since when have you been worried about being late to school?" Haley asked her putting on her jacket.

"Since I've felt like worrying about it so I don't have to worry about other things… or people." Brooke said.

"Ah" Haley said finally getting it "Peyton been in your thoughts lately?" Haley asked Brooke.

"And my dreams and subconscious movies I make in my head when I get really bored." Brooke said.

"You have to talk to her today." Haley said.

"No duh suddenly not so smart tutor girl." Brooke said.

"Ok, alright. Your right we definitely need to get to school." Haley said grabbing her bag and heading towards the door.

The two girls walked outside and ran into the one and only Travis.

"Hot walk girl, and I'm assuming the very mysterious roommate?" was what Travis opened with for the day.

"Oh I've heard a lot about you" Haley said rolling her eyes.

"Really?" Travis said smiling and Brooke immediately knew that Travis would twist Haley's words into something they weren't. "I knew you had a thing for me." He said putting his hand on Brooke's shoulder which she quickly turned away from.

"She's heard a lot of bad things about you, not good. Don't jump to conclusions." Brooke said.

"Any talk is good Brooke, and you know it. If you really didn't care you wouldn't talk about me at all." Travis said.

"You're weird." Haley said a little randomly.

"Oh thanks." Travis said not showing a hint of offense. "You're pretty." He added.

"That's nice." Haley said smiling at him fakely.

"Look we really need to get to class." Brooke said grabbing Haley's hand and pushing them past Travis.

"Oh right, because you're in high school." Travis said turning to them.

"And how old are you?" Brooke asked him sensing an arrogant attitude from him.

"21." He answered.

"Hmm, that's weird you act like a horny 13 year old." Brooke said.

"How many thirteen year olds do you know that wanna have sex?" He asked her.

"Are you kidding me?..."

Haley cut Brooke off "Brooke, don't let him get to you we need to go now." Haley said.

"Right, you're absolutely right. Let's go." Brooke said wincing at Travis before clicking her heels down the stairs.

* * *

Peyton was sitting in the courtyard on one of the stone benches drawing yet again. She felt a tap on her shoulder and upon looking she saw that it was Lucas. This caused her to jump slightly but she quickly stood up.

"Have you seen Brooke?" Lucas asked Peyton.

"No sorry." Peyton said and then she looked away and started to walk the other way.

"Hey, Peyton wait up." Lucas yelled after her but she was already halfway inside the school. Lucas sighed as he watched her disappear.

"You can leave her to me." Brooke said standing a few feet behind Lucas, which startled him a little when he heard her speak.

"You're really going to talk to her today?" he asked Brooke stepping towards her, so they weren't at an awkward distance away from each other.

"Is three days really such a long time to wait? I mean she did tell me something pretty intense. I had to process everything." Brooke said.

"By watching The Notebook and walking around in a parking lot?" He asked her.

"You are never going to let that pavement walking go are you?" She asked him.

"You're changing the subject, but for the sake of things no I'm not." He said wrapping his arms loosely around Brooke.

"I really am going to talk to her today, I promise." Brooke said looking up innocently at Lucas.

"Good. I want you to work things out with her." Lucas responded.

"There's really nothing to work out, I mean as long as I can get her to be happy not having you than everything will be fine." Brooke said.

"That could be very hard to do, I mean I am irresistible." Lucas said smiling cockily.

"Whoa, you're turning into Travis." Brooke said pushing Lucas away from her.

"Travis, the guy who lives two apartments away from you Travis?" He asked her.

"No the Travis that lives in Spain." Brooke said sarcastically "yes that Travis."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Lucas said.

"Dude Haley said that to me today too. This is weird am I really that mean today?" Brooke asked him.

"Just a little, um impatient." Lucas said.

"Maybe I should wait till I wake up on the right side of the bed to talk to Peyton then." Brooke said, happy that she found a possible way to get herself out of "the talk".

"You can't avoid Peyton forever." Lucas said.

"Oh of course not, but I can until the end of senior year." Brooke smiled.

"You said there wouldn't be any problems as long as Peyton can move on." Lucas said.

"Yeah well as much as I hate to admit it right now you are kind of irresistible, so that could be hard to do." Brooke said giving Lucas a smug look.

"Oh I knew it!" Lucas said smiling happily "I really am." He said pulling Brooke towards him "you see how you just gravitate towards me?" He asked her.

"You pulled me." Brooke said.

"Believe what you will" He said and then kissed Brooke "that was all you." He said when they finished.

"Shut up." Brooke said trying to hide her smile.

"Fine you can go talk to Peyton then." He said.

Brooke paused to think about this for a few dramatic moments.

"Or we could kiss a little more." She said.

"Irresistible." Lucas muttered smiling.

"Shut up and come here." Brooke said waiting for Lucas's lips to press against hers again.

* * *

Haley caught up with Nathan after she had left Brooke.

"Hi there." She said happily to Nathan placing her hands on his shoulders from behind.

"Hey." He said wheeling around so he could see her and placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Oh um, by the way thank you oh so much for leaving me and Brooke to clean our whole apartment up last night." Haley said.

"You know it is your apartment." He said.

"Yeah and my husband is supposed to be a gentleman and help me with the chores." Haley said.

"Speaking of chores and apartments, when are we going to move into together?" Nathan asked her.

"Hmm…" Haley took a seat at the nearest picnic table. "I don't know I haven't really thought about it."

"Really?" He asked her.

"Ok I'm lying." She admitted "I've been thinking about it every time I hear Brooke shout another thing for me to do. I think 'when am I moving in with my husband again?'" Haley said.

"We would have to find some place new." Nathan said.

"Or we could just kick Brooke out." Haley said smiling half-heartedly at Nathan.

"Yeah but, I mean maybe it would be better for us to find some place new to make new memories in." Nathan said.

"You don't like our old ones?" Haley asked him raising her eyebrows.

"Haley, it's not like that." Nathan said on a more serious tone. "I miss a lot of the stuff we had at that apartment, but you know other stuff we need to move on from."

"Other stuff, like when we fought and when I left." Haley mumbled.

"Well, I mean obviously yeah but Haley I'm trying to move on and I really think we just need to find a new place, plus Brooke seems pretty attached to that wall paper." Nathan said trying to lighten the tone a bit.

"Your right." Haley said bumping out of her reflective state and becoming all smiles again. She took Nathan's hands into hers. "I say you and me go apartment shopping this weekend." Haley said.

"Sounds great." Nathan replied.

"Good." Haley leaned in and kissed Nathan shortly "but I have to break the news to Brooke first."

"I doubt she'll be too upset." Nathan said.

Haley laughed "yeah, all that private space for her and Lucas, what more could she want?"

* * *

"Peyton, wait up please." Brooke said calling after Peyton who was speed walking through the courtyard at lunch.

Peyton kept staring straight ahead, trying to ignore Brooke's loud calls.

"Peyton!" Brooke said finally catching up to her and touching her shoulder to get her to stop.

"What Brooke?" Peyton asked her.

"Are you mad at me, because that doesn't really make any sense." Brooke said.

"No Brooke, I'm not mad at you at all." Peyton said "I'm just surprised you're even talking to me." Peyton said.

"Well, of course I'm talking to you." Brooke said.

"But I said that I still love Lucas." Peyton said looking bewildered.

"At least you're not lying." Brooke said.

"But I said I love him." Peyton repeated.

"I know, I was there." Brooke said and Peyton looked down at the ground "no, Peyton look I know this is complicated and you think it's weird that I'm talking to you but I'm not letting this come between us." Brooke said "I mean it's not like you would do anything about your feelings." Brooke said, waiting see what reaction she got out of Peyton. She did trust her, but still there were gray areas in that trust.

"No, um of course, not. I mean nn no" Peyton stuttered.

"Peyton I really am fine with this as long as you weren't planning on going after Lucas or anything." Brooke said.

"Right, well thanks I have to go." Peyton said and turned away but Brooke stepped in front of her.

"Peyton, tell me the truth." Brooke said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Peyton replied.

"Yes you do. Peyton you wouldn't have gone after Lucas behind my back again would you have?" Brooke asked her, a very worried look spread across her face.

"No… I don't know Brooke." Peyton said, trying to squirm away from this conversation.

"Peyton…" Brooke said quietly.

"Truthfully Brooke Lucas is the only guy I've ever truly loved." Peyton said.

"No, no! What about Jake?" Brooke asked her not wanting to believe any of this.

"I loved him but not as much as Lucas, this will be hard for you to hear but I had something so special with Lucas I don't believe anyone could have something like we had and I want that again. So if the situation came around I would be with Lucas." Peyton said, not realizing that she had gotten so into her rant that she had actually admitted she would go out with Lucas behind Brooke's back.

Brooke felt the wind being knocked out of her "oh my god." She said breathlessly.

"Brooke, please I would never do it to hurt you, I didn't mean that." Peyton said.

"But you said it. I forgave you once but I can't do it again. I have to go." Brooke said turning sharply and walking away from Peyton.

* * *

So many emotions were running through Brooke's head as she walked into the school hallway and towards her locker, and Madison was so not the girl to be in her way right now.

"Hey Brooke! Guess what?" Madison said sounding all gossipy and running up to Brooke.

"I'm really not in the mood." Brooke said trying to walk by but Madison blocked her.

"Oh but you will be. This weekend Tim and I totally hooked up." Madison said.

"Don't hurt Tim Madison or I swear to god…" Brooke said and Madison cut her off.

"Or what Brooke? You have a little crush on Tim?" Madison asked her and then Brooke took a breath in and slapped Madison across the face, hard.

"That is what I will do except ten times harder, and just for the record I don't have a crush on Tim, but he's my friend and I treat him well. And just in case you didn't know, you're so much more of a bitch then me." Brooke said.

Madison had been taking all this in with a smile on her face, apart from the stinging on her face.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" Brooke asked her.

"Miss Davis." A voice said from behind.

Brooke let out a sigh. "Would you like to join me to take a little walk to the principal's office?" Her history teacher Mr. Martin asked her.

Brooke didn't say anything she just nodded her head and started to follow after Mr. Martin.

"You can come to Madison, I'm sure the principal will want to hear from you about the details." Mr. Martin said.

"No problem." Madison said smiling and clicking her four inch heels after the two of them.

Brooke and Madison were sitting side by side in the principal's office.

"Now, Madison, if you could just tell me exactly what went on." Principal Tuner said.

"Well I was just walking down the hall and I saw Brooke, and you know the two of us haven't really gotten along that well in the past but I thought I might give it a try just to talk to her." At this point in Madison's conversation Brooke rolled her eyes and sighed shifting her weight so she didn't have to look at Madison.

"Is there a problem Brooke?" Principal Turner asked her.

"No, everything's just great, keep going Madison." Brooke said sarcastically.

"alright, so I started talking to her and I mentioned that I'm dating this guy who I think she has a little crush on even though she's dating someone el…"

"Whoa, wait a second, that's not true at all I don't have a crush on Tim Madison." Brooke said sitting forward in her chair.

"You're dating Tim?" The principal asked Madison.

"Yeah." She said looking at him confused.

"Oh, um right well anyway." The principal said shaking that weird thought out of his mind "just get to the end of the story." He said.

"She's lying sir, you know, like, what she's saying isn't true." Brooke said.

"I'm aware of the meaning of the word lie." Principal Turner said.

"Basically, Principal Turner she just slapped me out of no where." Madison said "I mean I was really trying to be nice."

"Shut up, this is ridiculous." Brooke said starting ramble and overlapping with Madison saying "I just wanted to be friends, and she just slapped me." Madison was putting on a pretty good fake cry.

"Oh my god, you are such a liar." Brooke said.

"Girls!" The principal yelled from all the noise in the room "Brooke, I'm going to assign you with detention for the next to Saturdays and Madison I would like you to attend the first on of those." He said.

"But I didn't do anything." Madison said flabbergasted.

"Just trust me, you need to go." The principal said "you two may go to your classes now."

Brooke and Madison walked out of the principals office as the last class of the say was getting out.

"Nice fake crying, did you learn that at bitch school?" Brooke asked her, scowling.

"You would know wouldn't you?" Madison said smiling back.

"God I hate you." Brooke said. "I would slap you again but I don't want a detention."

"Whatever. You know Brooke maybe you learned a lesson today…"

"Shut up Madison! You have no idea what I've been through today and…" Brooke was saying this when she saw Lucas walking up to her.

"Oh my god." She said breathlessly and she walked over to him almost at the point of tears and threw herself into his arms.

"Way to be dramatic." Madison said staring at this ordeal.

"Madison, can you go please?" Lucas asked her even though he didn't even know what was going on.

Madison let out a sarcastic laugh "sure ok whatever. God I don't know why you date her." Madison said to Lucas as she walked by him.

Brooke kept her head covered in Lucas's chest this whole time.

"What happened?" Lucas asked Brooke after Madison was a safe distance away.

"Oh my god, I totally bitch slapped her." Brooke said looking up and Lucas smiling.

"That's not funny Brooke." Lucas said.

"I know I got two freaking detentions for it." Brooke said "but she was being such a bitch and that deserved a slap."

"What did she say?" Lucas asked her.

"God, I don't know stuff about other stuff and all these random things and, I don't know." Brooke finally ended.

"What?" Lucas asked her putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Well, ok so I had talked to Peyton before and she put me in a bad mood. You know it was just one of those things where one thing led to another and um I slapped her." Brooke said.

"What happened with Peyton?" Lucas asked her, becoming a bit more concerned.

"She said…" Brooke let out a sigh "she said that if the opportunity came she would be with you even if that meant hiding it from me." Brooke said.

"No, Brooke are you sure you didn't misunderstand?" He asked her.

"Yes Lucas I know what I heard." Brooke said getting a little upset.

"I just can't imagine Peyton actually saying that." Lucas said letting go of Brooke.

"Well she did. That's not what you wanted to hear is it?" Brooke asked him.

"What? Brooke no not at all." Lucas said wrapping his arms around her again "I wish you weren't so insecure about us, I would never do that to you again."

"I'm sorry I can't help it." She said.

"Don't be sorry Brooke, I mean it is my fault. But I really love you too much to ever hurt you again." Lucas said.

* * *

Haley was in the library studying after school when Nathan walked in and sat down next to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, raising her eyebrows.

"I thought we could do homework together." Nathan said.

"No you did not." Haley said smiling at him.

"Alright so I really came to see if you wanted to get something to eat with me." Nathan said, giving into her.

"I really would love to, but I have to study for this test tomorrow." Haley said putting her pencil down and taking Nathan's hands from across the table.

"But you are very welcome to stay here with me. I would love the company." She said.

"Ok." Nathan said.

"You're kidding right?" She asked him.

"No, I never do anything very Haley like and there's definitely some homework I need to catch up on so, sure I'll stay." Nathan said.

"Great." Haley said letting go of his hands and going back to her homework "well this is surprising." She said after a few moments of silence.

"I know." Nathan said he said laughing.

Haley looked up at him and smiled as he took his books out of his bag.

"Come here." She said.

Nathan looked up at her and leaned across the table and Haley kissed him.

"I love you." Nathan said.

"I love you too. Always…" She said.

"And forever." He replied before leaning in and kissing her again.

_Ok so there ya have it cute naley and brucas in here. Next chapter will have apartment shopping and detention and I don't know what else. Please Please Please review. Thanks and P.S sorry for rambling earlier. Review! Bye…_


	22. Chapter 22

_Here is your next update. I really am going to try to update again in like 4 or 5 days since I've been so bad about that, but I went out of town and got back and the next day I left to go somewhere else. Anyway thank you so much for your reviews and I'm sorry you don't like the story but maybe if you had kept reading you would've found out that Brooke wasn't pregnant and Lucas and Brooke aren't always going to have the amazing emotional conversations because it just doesn't seem that real to me. But whatever I appreciate your thoughts I just wish you would've given the story more of a chance. Ok enough of me read and enjoy…_

Nathan walked up to Haley and Brooke's apartment Saturday afternoon and knocked on the door. A few seconds later Brooke walked up and answered it.

"Hi." Brooke said gloomily.

"Hello." Nathan said smiling at Brooke "you ok?" He asked her.

"No, because I have to spend my Saturday night in detention with that stupid, skank ass ho bitch." Brooke said.

"I assume your referring to Madison?" Nathan asked her.

"Yes." Brooke said "Haley, your husbands here." Brooke yelled shutting the door and flopping her whole body onto the couch.

Haley walked out of her room still putting an earring on.

"Hey Nathan." Haley said kissing him quickly while glancing at the sad sight of Brooke.

"Hi." Nathan said, and then he leaned down and whispered into Haley's ear "have you told her yet?" Nathan asked her, referring to the apartment situation.

Brooke picked her head up from the couch and looked at them suspiciously.

"No, it's not a good time." Haley whispered back.

"Well what are we supposed to do I mean..." Nathan was whispering but then he noticed that Brooke had gotten up and walked over to the two of them.

"You guys are being weird." Brooke said pointing a finger at them.

"Maybe you're just being weird and we're the normal ones." Haley said leaving Brooke in a confused silence for a few seconds.

"Whatever, I'm going to detention now you guys can just be together, or whatever it is you two freaks do when I'm not around." Brooke said grabbing her jacket and purse.

"Bye Brooke." Haley said.

"Yeah bye." Nathan said.

"Oh by the way if you're going to have sex, do it now. I don't want to see any action when I get back." Brooke said and with that she left the apartment.

"That's Brooke for you." Haley said.

"Haley, when are you planning on telling her?" Nathan asked Haley wanting to get to the point.

"God, I don't know Nathan." Haley said smiling and walking away from Nathan towards the kitchen.

"Well are we still looking at apartments today or what?" He asked her staying where he was.

"Sure. Just because I haven't told Brooke yet doesn't mean we can't just search around." Haley said.

"Ok, but I really think you should tell Brooke tonight when she gets back." Nathan said.

"You mean we should tell Brooke?" Haley asked him walking towards him.

"I have to go meet with my dad tonight to talk about money stuff for our new apartment." Nathan said.

"Nathan…" Haley whined "your not thinking about taking money from your dad are you?" Haley asked him.

"What other choice do we have Haley?" Nathan asked her.

Haley paused in silence and sat down on the big chair. "Haley?" She heard Nathan's voice echo.

"Maybe this is the wrong decision." Haley said.

"What? Haley no, we both want this." Nathan said kneeling down in front of her and taking her hands into his.

"Nathan we only have like four more months of school and then we graduate. It just seems like such a big waste." Haley said.

"Nothing with you is a waste." Nathan said looking into her eyes.

Haley smiled and kissed him softly "I love you." She said as she pulled away "but, it's kind of late in the game to do this if you know what I mean." Haley said.

"I want to be with you Haley, and what if we don't go to the same college?" He asked her.

"Oh my god, I hadn't even thought about not going to the same college." Haley said in a panicky voice.

"Whoa, calm down I mean I'm sure we'll go somewhere near each other." Nathan said.

"What if we don't?" Haley asked him.

"Then I'm trying to say that we really should move in together because then we can spend as much time together as possible." Nathan said.

"That's very true. But maybe if we aren't going to the same college we should be practicing being away from each other." Haley said.

"Haley we practiced that almost all of last year and we still made it through. If you don't mind I think I'd like to skip that part now." Nathan said.

"That's also very true." Haley pushed some of her hair behind her ear "alright let's go look at apartments." Haley said.

"Great." Nathan said hopping up with Haley doing the same soon after him.

* * *

Brooke walked down the hall to room 24 and walked inside. 

"You're late Miss Davis." Mr. Harbor the detention leader said.

"I know." She scowled and took a seat in the front of the classroom because all of the creeps and nobodies were sitting in the back.

Brooke looked around for Madison but she was no where to be found. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad if Madison didn't show up. A few seconds later her words were scorned because Madison walked into the room.

"Can't any of you girls be on time?" Mr. Harbor asked Madison and Brooke.

"Sorry I got lost; I've never been to this room before." Madison said and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"You got lost?" the teacher asked her not believing it.

"It can be hard to follow the numbered doors around school. I mean some people just never get the hang of it." Brooke jumped in and said.

Madison gave Brooke a fake smile and took her seat. Brooke quickly returned the fakeness and then took out her homework.

"Let's just try to get through these few hours peacefully." Mr. Harbor said and then quickly took his seat and smoothed out his coat jacket, whenever he had to lead detention he felt like he was going to catch some high school delinquent disease.

Brooke had been trying to read her history text book but she found that it was very hard to concentrate in such a silent environment. It's not really what she was used to. She wished she was wrapped up in Lucas's arms right now and watching a movie. For awhile she got lost in paradise with visions of Lucas but then out of the corner of her eye she saw Madison raise her hand.

"Yes Madison." Mr. Harbor said.

"Mr. Harbor would it be alright if I left an hour early from detention tonight?" She asked him sweetly.

"No!" Brooke said before Mr. Harbor could get a word in.

"Brooke, please." Mr. Harbor said putting his hand up as if to stop her and then focusing back on Madison.

"Why do you need to leave early?" He asked her.

"I have a previous engagement I need to attend." Madison said.

"So do I." Brooke said.

"Miss Davis do you really want another week of detention added onto your little list?" he asked her.

Brooke shook her head and sighed leaning further down into her seat.

"God Brooke just calm down." A voice said from the back of the classroom followed by some laughing. Brooke turned around and saw it was the skater dorks all sitting next to each other.

All of the guys smiled at her as she stared at them and then Brooke turned back around thinking _ew _in her head. They probably all had wet dreams about her every night.

"I'm sorry Madison I'm afraid you're going to have to stay for the entirety of the time you're supposed to be here for." Mr. Harbor said back to Madison.

"Well then can I least call the person I had plans with, because they're going to wonder where I am." Madison said.

"Make it quick." He said and looked back down at his papers.

Brooke squinted her eyes at him in anger and then quickly looked over at Madison who dialed 1 on her phone.

"Hi Tim, its Madison." She said.

"Oh my god." Brooke said under her breath and Madison glanced at her quickly then smiled knowing she had Brooke in her hands.

"Yeah, look baby I really can't come tonight I'm stuck in detention which sucks because I really wanted to go to the movies with you." Madison rambled.

"He said make it quick." Brooke said leaning over and whispering to Madison.

"What? Yeah look Timmy I have to go now. Right we'll _hook up_ later, love you bye." She said emphasizing the hook up part as she stared directly at Brooke, then she hung up.

"Tim is number one on your speed dial?" Brooke asked Madison disbelievingly.

"Do you have some sort of problem with that?" Madison asked her raising her eye brows.

"Nope, do whatever you want with 'Timmy'." Brooke said air quoting the sick excuse of a nickname 'Timmy.'

"I thought you'd like that nickname." Madison said smiling.

"As long as you're fine with the fact that you're using a good guy just to get to me." Brooke said looking away.

"What was that?" Madison asked her.

"Girls!" Mr. Harbor said before looking back at his papers.

"I said you're just using Tim to make me jealous." Brooke whispered.

"No actually you're just jealous." Madison said.

"I don't know what it's going to take to get you to realize that I don't have a thing for Tim." Brooke said "I'm totally in love with Lucas just FYI." Brooke added.

"Whatever." Madison "if you don't mind I'm going to go back to my work now."

"Fantastic." Brooke said shaking her head and looking back at her own notebook, which was currently full of blank pages that were supposed to be filled.

* * *

Haley and Nathan were standing in a crappy one bedroom apartment with the realtor trying endlessly to point out all of the high points (which were non-existent) to Haley and Nathan.

"You can see these nice wooden floors really give the whole room good togetherness." The realtor said.

"Right well we have your number and we'll get back to you." Nathan said nodding his head to the realtor.

"Ok, thanks for dropping bye, I'll walk you out." The realtor said showing them outside.

Haley and Nathan left and got into their car.

"Where should we go next?" Nathan asked Haley.

"Nathan the three places we've been today have been crap fests." Haley said.

"The realtor did have a point about the wooden floors, they were pretty nice." Nathan said trying to make this whole situation better then it really was.

"Did not think that you would be the kind of person to buy the shit that all these people have been trying to sell to us today." Haley said "great, it's starting to rain." Haley said looking out the window as a steady down pour started.

"Ok, do you just want to go back to your apartment then?" Nathan asked her.

"I guess." Haley shrugged.

"That's where we'll go then." Nathan said starting the car and pulling out of the driveway.

They were stopped at a red light as the rain was starting to come down harder and it was getting darker outside.

"Nathan maybe it's a sign that we shouldn't be moving into together if all we're finding are these crappy apartments." Haley said.

"Haley, come on." Nathan said placing a hand on her leg "don't think like that."

"It just doesn't seem to be working out that great." Haley said.

"This was our first day looking, we can't give up yet." Nathan said giving her a slight squeeze.

"Your right." Haley said as the light turned green.

"You sure you don't want to just kick Brooke out?" Haley asked him smiling.

"Your death wish." Nathan said shrugging.

"Hey!" Haley hit him playfully on the arm.

"Haley, I don't appreciate you distracting me from my driving." Nathan said pretending to be a dorky mama's boy.

"Oh ha ha." Haley said smiling and focusing on the road. "Wow it's really starting to rain." She said.

"I bet our future apartments are all leaking right now." Nathan said.

Haley looked at him raising her eyebrows "not funny."

* * *

Detention finally let out and Brooke quickly left the room before anyone else. She was so not in the mood to talk to Madison or any of the skater geeks. She got to the school's front doors and saw that it was pouring outside.

"No fucking way." She muttered bracing herself and taking a step out of the doors into the cold rain.

"Hey Brooke." Said one of the skater guys, who Brooke did not know the name of.

"Can I help you?" Brooke scowled, she had been doing a lot of that lately.

"Yeah you can actually. You probably don't know my name but it's Ben." He said.

"Great, well it's raining right now so I'm just going to get in my car." Brooke said.

"No I don't think you are." Said another voice from behind Brooke.

"Hey Danny." Ben said to the other approaching guy.

"This is so not happening right now." Brooke said to herself.

"What's the matter Brooke? Are we not good enough for you?" Danny asked her moving closer to her and grabbing her butt.

"Get the hell away from me." Brooke said trying to move out of the current Brooke sandwich she was in but Ben grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me." She yelled.

"We're just joking around; I mean you can't blame us." Ben said trying to kiss Brooke.

"No, stop being creeps." Brooke said starting to actually feel a sick to her stomach.

"Come on Brooke." Danny said. "we've been in the same grade four five years and you've never even smiled at us before."

"I have to go." She said trying to pull away but then Danny grabbed her from behind.

"Hey! Let her go." A males voice said from across the parking lot.

"Who's this dude?" Ben asked Danny.

"I said get away from her." The same person said pulling Danny and Ben away from Brooke. Brooke finally got a good glance at him and saw that it was unexpectedly Travis.

"Hey man we weren't actually going to do anything." Danny said.

"Whatever." Brooke said shaking her head at them.

"You think it's funny to corner a girl?" Travis asked them.

"We didn't think Brooke would mind, I mean she's done it with practically everyone in school." Ben said and after that comment Travis punched him.

"God, come on let's get out of here Danny, her boyfriends crazy." Ben said grabbing Danny and the two of them ran away.

"He's not my boyfriend." Brooke yelled after him then she looked down at the ground, not wanting to meet Travis's eyes. She waited for a few seconds and then she immediately started to walk towards her car.

"No need to thank me." Travis said holding his hands up innocently.

Brooke stopped in her tracks and turned around "thanks." She said and then started walking.

"Brooke I really don't get why you hate me." Travis said.

"Hey Travis, I really don't get why you just helped me, I mean you do the same thing to me everyday." Brooke fired back at him.

"I don't corner you." Travis said.

"Whatever, I don't want to talk about it. It's not that big of a deal it happens all the time." Brooke said.

"It happens all the time?" He asked her "what are you going to do about that?"

"Deal with it." Brooke said.

"Still, I mean you looked like you were scared." Travis said.

"I'm getting in my car now." Brooke said ignoring him and opening the car door.

"See you around Brooke." Travis said.

Brooke paused for a minute because he usually didn't call her by her real name.

"Yeah bye." Brooke said getting in and closing her door.

* * *

Brooke took a detour to her apartment and ended up at Lucas's house. She got out of the car and ran up to Lucas's door because it was still pouring. She knocked on it hurriedly and waited for a few seconds but there was no answer. She knocked even more hurriedly and she was getting really flustered because she wanted to talk to Lucas at that exact moment.

Finally the door flew open and Brooke almost hit Lucas because she hadn't expected that.

"Brooke, you're soaking." Lucas said placing an arm around her and leading her inside.

"No kidding." Brooke said as she walked inside.

"Here let me get you a towel or something." Lucas said but Brooke took a hold of his arm as he started to walk away from her.

"Can you just, um…" She didn't really know how to go about saying that she wanted to be held because she thought it would sound stupid.

"Yeah?" Lucas asked her.

Brooke decided action was better than words and she wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck and pressed her head into his chest. Lucas caught on and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin over her head.

"Was detention really that bad?" He asked her after a few minutes. Brooke laughed a little into his chest and looked up at him.

"Um, yes and no but that wasn't the only bad part of the night." She said.

"Is it okay if I get you a towel now?" He asked her.

"Sure." She said smiling and sitting down on his bed as he went off to the bathroom.

Brooke looked around his room and saw a picture frame with a picture of her and Lucas on the beach in it. Lucas returned with a towel and his infamous hoodie.

"Thanks." She said taking the towel and drying off her hair then putting the hoodie on.

"EW this smells like Lucas." Brooke said making an ugly face.

"Well you can just take it off if you don't like it then." Lucas said smiling at her and wrapping his arms around her. He walked her towards the bed and pushed her gently onto it.

"Do you want to tell me about tonight?" He asked her.

"Yes, but not in this position." Brooke said pushing Lucas off of her and sitting up.

"Alright, start from the beginning." He said leaning on one arm and looking at Brooke.

"Ok well the actual detention part wasn't that bad apart from Madison being the bitch that she is. Anyway I got through that and was getting ready to leave and just come be with you or go home, whatever, and I suddenly get blocked by some skater dork named Ben and his friend Danny and one of them grabbed my butt." She said and at this point Lucas cut her off.

"Brooke did these guys hurt you or anything" Lucas asked her putting his hand on her arm and sitting up.

"No, well I mean maybe they would've but Travis showed up and actually saved my recently harassed ass." Brooke said.

"Travis did?" Lucas asked her wanting to be reassured.

"Yep." She replied.

"God Brooke, I wish I would've been there." Lucas said pulling her towards him.

"I mean it's not that big of a deal because they were just stupid, but now I like owe Travis." Brooke said.

"You don't owe him Brooke." Lucas said rubbing her arm.

"I can't be that bitchy to the guy that saved me from… well they probably wouldn't have actually done anything, but still I just can't be mean to Travis." Brooke said.

"Just say thanks and leave it at that." Lucas said.

"That'll be fun." Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"Don't think about that tonight. Tonight I think we should have some real fun." Lucas said leaning closer to her and kissing her.

"Whoa mister, where's your mom?" Brooke asked him.

"Out for awhile, the house is ours." Lucas said and this time Brooke returned the kiss.

"Yay!" She screamed "love it." She said and Lucas rolled over so he was on top of her and started kissing her again.

* * *

The next day Lucas met Nathan at Karen's Café.

"Hey man what's up?" Nathan asked him taking a seat across from Lucas at the table.

"Look I have a favor to ask you." Lucas said.

"Alright, shoot." Nathan said leaning back in his chair.

"Last night these two guys Ben and Danny like attacked Brooke after detention." Lucas said.

"What do you mean attacked?" Nathan said stiffening up a little bit.

"They didn't like, rape her or whatever but it was just really inappropriate, and that Travis guy ended up saving her." Lucas said.

"This kind of stuff always happens to Brooke." Nathan said letting out a sigh.

"I know and I want it to stop. I wanted to ask you if you could help me, you know, teach these guys a lesson." Lucas said.

"Just tell me when and where." Nathan said.

"great, but listen just don't tell Brooke she probably wouldn't approve of this or whatever and she thinks I shouldn't be beating people up with my heart condition which is very untrue. Anyway just don't tell her." Lucas said.

"Ok, fine by me. When are you planning on doing this?" Nathan asked him and Lucas took a breath into answer but let it out when he saw Brooke and Haley come in.

"Well well look what we have here." Brooke said clasping her hands together.

"The two enemies eating in the same restaurant, even at the same table." Haley said and then gasped dramatically.

"What are you two talking about?" Brooke asked them walking behind Lucas and putting her arms around his neck.

"Just hanging out." Nathan said shrugging.

"Yeah right." Haley said sitting down next to Nathan.

"Really, you guys asked for it." Lucas said.

"Silly boys, we didn't really think it would happen." Brooke said also taking a seat.

"Guess it did." Nathan said.

Haley and Brooke exchanged glances.

"You two are being weird." Brooke said glancing back and forth between the two.

"Not really." They said in unison.

"Alright well let's just eat. But just for future reference Haley and I will find out what you guys are doing." Brooke said.

"Ok." Nathan said playing on the confused front.

The girls were looking through the menus and Nathan and Lucas glanced at each other.

They both knew this would be a hard one to keep secret.

_Alright I will try to update soon, really but I may not so just prepare. Please review (like thoughts of Travis this chapter?) and next chapter is more with beating up Danny and Ben and more Travis stuff... _


	23. Chapter 23

_Guys, oh my god I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like five billion years. I've had like the worst writers block I've ever had and I've been trying to write this chapter since the last time I updated but nothing came at all, but now im back into it so here's your update. Still thanks for the reviews and I hope you will keep reviewing even though you prob hate me. I really will update sooner and school's almost out so summer I will update a lot. So get happy for that. Please read and enjoy…_

Haley and Brooke were sitting in their living room watching General Hospital. Brooke had recently been trying to catch Haley up on a lot of complicated and twisted history.

"So that's Courtney right?" Haley asked Brooke.

"No that's Carly, Courtney died." Brooke said, not understanding how someone as smart as Haley couldn't understand a simple soap opera.

"Brooke this is too hard." Haley said.

"Haley it's just a soap opera." Brooke said.

"Exactly. You know if they had a course on TV you would so get an A." Haley said.

"I know right." Brooke said as there was a knock on the door.

Haley and Brooke both looked at each other, each of them wanting the other to get up and answer the door.

"Fine, even though you're the one who needs the exercise." Brooke said to Haley and Haley rolled her eyes.

"Just kidding." Brooke said patting Haley's arm as she walked by towards the door. She opened it to see Travis standing there.

"Hey Brooke, and Haley." He said looking past Brooke so he could see Haley.

Haley waved in a somewhat sarcastic manner from the couch.

"What do you want?" Brooke asked him trying to sound as nice as she could.

"Well I just dropped by to see if you and Haley wanted to go get some lunch with me or something." Travis said.

"I have to study." Haley said from inside the room excusing herself from the invitation.

Brooke knew she couldn't use that excuse so she had to think on her feet "um…" She said and then Travis cut her off.

"What's you excuse today? Lucas wouldn't like it? You know it's weird usually the girl whips the guy but with you two it's different. I can see Lucas has the upper-hand." Travis said leaning against the door frame.

Brooke thought she had a good come back all prepared but nothing came to mind.

Haley was sitting in the living room enjoying watching the drama unfold. "Can you guys like freeze frame for two seconds, I need some popcorn." Haley said.

Brooke turned around and gave Haley a mean look then she pushed Travis outside and shut the door behind her.

"Ok, let's get a few things straight here Travis. Just because you saved me the other night does not give you the right to just waltz into my apartment and start…"

"And start what? Being friendly?" Travis asked her "I don't understand why you and your roommate are so uptight I mean did you have a bad experience with your neighbor before me or something?"

"I don't really know who lived there before you." Brooke said, this was the first time she had actually thought about that.

"Listen, I'm just trying to be nice and get you to loosen up a bit." He said.

"You know who you remind me of?" She asked him.

"No, but I bet your going to tell me." He said.

"Right. Chris Keller, ever heard of him?" Brooke asked him.

"No I can't say I have. What is he like your old boyfriend or something?" Travis asked her.

"No he's a singer and he caused a lot of trouble for Haley by being arrogant and cocky, and well basically everything that you are." Brooke said.

"Sorry honey that's just the way I am." Travis said flashing her a smile.

"Oh my god can you please stop calling me 'honey'?" Brooke asked him.

"Sorry… Brooke." He said.

Brooke cleared her throat "thanks." She said.

"Thanks for what?" He asked her.

"For calling me Brooke." She said shifting her weight because she was feeling a little uncomfortable. "Um and for whatever it is you want to call it that you did for me last night."

"No problem." He said "I should probably go now since you obviously don't want me here." He said turning to go back to his apartment but then he stopped and turned back around to face Brooke. "And I won't call you honey anymore just so you know. All you had to do was ask." He said raising his eye brows and walking away smiling.

Brooke stood in an almost shock-like stance for a few seconds and then shook herself out of it and went back inside her apartment.

Haley looked up at her "How'd things go?" she asked her.

"As if you didn't know." Brooke said.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked her acting extra confused.

"That cup on the counter wasn't there before; I know you were at the door with it." Brooke said.

"Ok, alright you caught me." Haley said getting off the couch and putting her hands up in a "giving up" sort of gesture "but contrary to what you might think that little trick doesn't work so well so I actually gave up when I couldn't tell if Travis was saying 'being friendly' or 'seeing mentally'" Haley said.

"I'm pretty sure it was being friendly, and actually I do know the cup thing doesn't work that well. It's pretty much my trademark move. I've mastered the art of eavesdropping." Brooke said.

"That's great Brooke" Haley said sarcastically "but umm, back to my original question, how'd it go?" Haley asked her.

"Oh." Brooke sighed and sat down "it was ok I guess. Something about him really makes me hate him, but then something else about him seems to keep me interested." Brooke said.

"That's a deadly combination." Haley said.

"Why?" Brooke asked her.

"Because that's how I felt about Nathan before I feel head over heels in love with him." Haley said.

"Believe me Haley, I would never fall in love with Travis, and that's because I'm already totally in love with Lucas. Nothing can change that." Brooke said.

"Your insecurities could." Haley said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brooke said standing up defensively.

"It's not like a bad thing Brooke, calm down. It's just that you went through a lot with Lucas before and you might one day be scared of loosing him." Haley said.

"I'm scared of loosing him everyday Haley." Brooke said like that was pretty obvious.

"Ok but you don't need to be. Lucas and I talk and I can tell when someone's in love, and I know that both of you are." Haley said sitting down on the couch after letting that little pick me up speech out.

"You're the one who brought up the fact that I could fall in love with Travis in the first place. You don't really think I would do that to Lucas would you?" Brooke asked Haley also taking a seat across from her.

"No Brooke, I'm just saying that guys like Travis are manipulative and he can twist things so that they sound good to you." Haley said.

"Oh, is that how Nathan is? Is that what Nathan did to you? He manipulated you?"

Brooke asked Haley. She was getting a little angrier than she really meant to but for some reason it was just coming out. Maybe it was because she knew Haley was right.

"Brooke, that's not what I'm saying. Nathan had some of the qualities that I hear you talking about Travis having. I'm not trying to be mean I'm trying to keep you happy. I want you and Lucas to be together." Haley said.

"We are together, and I wouldn't cheat on him because that would make me the biggest hypocrite in the world which is something I'm not." Brooke said standing up and grabbing her purse "I need to get out of here." Brooke said walking to the door.

"Brooke, wait where are you going?" Haley asked her.

"I don't know just away from you I guess." Brooke said glaring at Haley.

"I have no idea what just happened." Haley said, a look of utter confusion on her face.

"I don't either, but I didn't like it." And with that Brooke left the Haley to herself.

* * *

Lucas and Nathan met down at the River court together.

"Are they gonna show?" Nathan asked Lucas, standing awkwardly on the court.

"I told them I had pot, they should be here." Lucas said slipping his hands into his pockets also feeling uncomfortable being alone with Nathan like this, and nervous about this little encounter that was supposedly about to happen.

They two of them stood in a few more moments of awkward silence before Nathan shifted his weight and said "man I wish we had a ball out here."

"I wouldn't really feel like playing anyway." Lucas said looking at Nathan to see his reaction "just a little uneasy about all of this." He said to try and explain his previous statement.

"Right." Nathan said sitting down on the nearest bench, just in time for him to see approaching visitors.

"They're here." Nathan said nodding his head towards there direction.

Lucas turned around to see Danny and Ben approaching them.

"You got the stuff?" Danny asked Lucas and Nathan walking stealthily up to them, with Ben following closely behind.

Lucas cleared his throat and glanced at Nathan.

"Um, no actually we don't." Lucas said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ben asked them defensively.

"We actually called you here to talk about a certain something you did last night to my girlfriend." Lucas said.

"Brooke right?" Danny said stepping up closer to Nathan and Lucas "I had a feeling this would happen, it's not like Tree Hill's two golden boys would ever deal drugs."

"That's not really the point here." Nathan said.

"Right well we're going to go now, since you don't have what we wanted." Danny said starting to leave.

"No I don't think you are." Lucas said running up and grabbing him, and turning him around so he could get a good punch at him, which he did, right at the left eye.

"Hey man, back off. I didn't do anything to your girlfriend." Danny said backing away from Lucas as quickly as he could.

"That's not what Brooke said." Nathan said switching his glance between Danny and Ben.

"We were just kidding around. It wasn't serious. Besides that guy already did you're punching for you, so there's really no need to do more." Danny said.

"What guy?" Nathan asked them glancing quizzically at Lucas.

"I know who it was." Lucas said shaking his head, upset because he wasn't there first to beat these jerks up. "Look if you ever touch my girlfriend again, I won't just let you go." Lucas said.

"Hey if you ever hit me again, you'll be in more trouble then you asked for." Danny said shrugging his shoulders and grabbing Ben and running off into the distance.

"That didn't go like I thought it would." Nathan said turning to Lucas "what happened to beating them up?"

"I don't want to after Travis did it first." Lucas said

"Man this about that stupid Travis guy? Lucas you have to stop worrying about him." Nathan said.

"I just think he has a thing for Brooke." Lucas said.

"Yeah well there's a lot of guys who have a thing for Brooke, your just gonna have to deal with that." Nathan said patting him on the shoulder and heading off to his car.

* * *

Brooke sat alone at the food court in the mall. She was supposed to meet Lucas and as much as she wanted him to be late, he wasn't. She was just early, actually now that she looked at the time on her phone she was on time. Lucas should be there soon, or at least she hoped he would so she could stop sitting by herself and feeling like a loser.

She was starting to text Lucas when she saw two hands on the table. She looked up to see Danny leaning over her.

"Hey Brooke." He said.

"Get away from me." She said coldly.

"Look I'm not going to touch you or anything you stuck-up bitch." He said.

"get the hell away, I don't come to the mall to be insulted by wanna be skaters who smoke pot and are probably going to die in a fake gang fight." Brooke said.

"Tell your little Lucas boyfriend, that I'm coming after him with a big group of guys if he ever hits me again." Danny said.

"Again?" She asked him quizzically.

"Don't play dumb, we all know it was you that asked him and his little daddy's boy friend to beat me and Ben up." Danny said.

"Can you just leave?" She asked him now also angry because Lucas had gone behind her back and done that.

"Why are you here all alone Brooke? You waiting for your boyfriend? It doesn't seem very safe, with me the 'pot smoking rapist' here and all." Danny said.

"Can't you just leave her alone?" Travis asked him walking up from behind and pulling Danny away from the table.

"Don't hit me." Danny said a hint of fear in his voice.

"Don't threaten Brooke and I won't have to" Travis said.

"Whatever" Danny said leaving quickly.

"Thanks." Brooke said, hating that she has just said that.

"Hey you're welcome, any time." He said. "What are you doing here by yourself with no food, and no shopping bags?" he asked her.

"Waiting for Lucas not that it's any of your business." Brooke said.

"I just hate to see pretty girls sitting by themselves." He said.

"I'm fine, he's just a little late." She said glancing at her cell phone, approaching ten minutes late which wasn't like him.

"Mind if I sit with you until he gets here?" He asked Brooke already sitting before she could answer.

"Guess not." She said motioning at his quick motion of sitting.

"Have you called him yet?" He asked her.

"No." She said looking down.

"Maybe you should." Travis said.

Brooke sighed and picked up her phone dialing Lucas. She glanced at Travis while it was ringing. He was sitting stealthily back in the chair watching Brooke. No answer.

"Great." She said sarcastically.

"Why don't you let me buy you something to eat?" He asked her.

"No you really don't need to do that." She said and he sort of cut her off at the end leaning forward.

"Please Brooke, I'm offering." He said.

She looked at him as if trying to figure him out. She was really hungry.

"Fine but I'm paying for some of it." She said.

"No, sorry I never let a lady pay." He said getting up and putting out his hand to help Brooke up.

"whatever." She said getting up without using the help of his hand and walking towards the food.

* * *

Haley sat leaning against Nathan in her apartment.

"I can't wait till we're in our own apartment." Haley said.

"Speaking of that." Nathan said, stopping stroking Haley's hair.

"Oh god, what?" Haley asked him pulling herself up so she could see Nathan's face.

"well I mean are we ever going to tell Brooke or are we just going to grab our stuff and run hoping she won't notice?" Nathan asked Haley.

"Shut up." Haley said, still smiling as she hit Nathan. He pulled her down on top of him so that there faces were just inches away.

"I'll tell Brooke." Haley said and then Nathan kissed her.

"When?" He asked her.

"Someday." Haley said and Nathan kissed her again.

"She's kind of mad at me." Haley said and Nathan suddenly stopped kissing her and sat up a little.

"What'd you do Hales?" He asked her kind of jokingly.

"It's not a big deal, and actually I don't really know. We were just talking about Travis and she sort of stormed off." Haley said.

"This Travis guy has been coming up a lot lately." Nathan said.

"Ugh I know." Haley sighed and lay herself down against Nathan's chest again. "And I hate it because he's such an ass."

"He's not mean to you is he?" Nathan asked Haley rubbing Haley's arms gently.

"He's not really anything to me and if he was mean wouldn't be the word. It's almost like too nice but in a cocky arrogant way." Haley said.

"So it's basically we have a Chris Keller on our hands." Nathan said nodding his head understanding how this could be trouble.

"Yeah pretty much." Haley agreed. She picked herself up again and kissed Nathan.

"But we don't have to worry about that right now." She said nodding and kissing him again.

Nathan slipped his arms around her waste and pulled her as close as possible to him.

Their kissed deepened. Nathan started to slip off Haley's shirt but she stopped him.

"Brooke is going to be home soon I think." Haley said.

"She can watch." Nathan said going into kiss Haley again.

"Nathan, I don't want to be on her bad side any more." Haley said pulling back.

Nathan groaned and leaned back against the couch.

"I can't wait until we get out own apartment." Nathan repeated Haley's earlier words.

"Yeah, I know." She said.

Brooke locked her car and put her keys in her purse. She walked up the sidewalk to Lucas's door and knocked on it. A few seconds later and he was there.

"Hey Brooke." He said going into kiss her on the lips but she let him have the cheek.

"'hey Brooke' that's an interesting start." Brooke said stepping inside.

"What are you talking about? Start to what?" Lucas asked her closing the door confused.

"Start to an explanation, like why'd you ditch me today?" She asked him.

"Ditch yo… oh my god Brooke I'm so sorry." He said remembering half way through his sentence. "I totally forgot we had a date today." He said reaching to put his hands on her shoulders but she pulled away.

"I mean it's not that big of a deal Lucas, but you like didn't answer your phone, or check your messages or text messages. I just wish you had called or something." She said sitting down.

"I'm really sorry Brooke, I just got kind of caught up" He said.

"What were you doing that was so important?" She asked him.

Lucas panicked for a second "just some stuff, around town." He said nodding his head almost to make himself believe it.

"Like what?" She asked him looking at him like he was a crazy person because he couldn't just answer her question.

"You know helping my mom out and stuff." He said.

"Does helping your mom out include hitting Danny at some point?" Brooke asked him, getting angry that he hadn't just told her.

"What? How did you find out?" He asked her sitting down next to her.

"hmm well at some point while I was sitting by myself like a loser in the middle of the food court Danny came up and started calling me a bitch and saying he'd have a group of gang members beat you up if you ever like touched him. I guess that's how I found out." She said.

Lucas sat in silence not knowing what to say next.

"That's it. You get caught and have nothing to say about it?" She asked him.

"Brooke, I'm sorry I knew you didn't want me to do it…"

"That's right I didn't" She said interrupting him "and this is why. Danny and his little friends aren't kidding around Lucas and now you're in trouble. I don't care if it hurts your pride; I'd rather have that then you being hurt." Brooke said.

"I know." He said quietly.

"And with your heart condition…" She said but this time Lucas cut her off.

"Alright, that's enough Brooke! I'm not a child, I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself."

Brooke sat taken aback for a few seconds "wow." Brooke said standing up and walking to the door "I'm really truly sorry that I care. That's just so inconsiderate. I mean it's really only ok that you can treat me like a child and act like every guy in the world is going to kidnap and rape me or something but god forbid I care about your heart just a little. I'm just so stupid." Brooke said, all of it being meanly sarcastic.

"Brooke, I didn't mean to yell and furthermore I didn't mean to leave you there at the mall alone today." He said.

"Well actually just FYI I wasn't alone. Travis once again saved me from Danny and we went and got something to eat together. I guess he beat you again. You need to get on the ball here Lucas." Brooke said opening the door to leave and then she turned again "you can go beat Danny up if you want to; I guess I shouldn't care if you get hospitalized or hurt or have a heart attack. Whatever, I mean it's not that big of a deal for a big grown up guy who can take care of himself. You obviously don't care about my heart so I guess I don't really care about yours either." She said walking out and slamming the door.

Brooke got home and opened the door to Haley and Nathan sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hi guys." She said, with not a hint of anger in her voice.

"Brooke, Hey." Haley said apprehensive from their fight earlier.

"Haley, look I'm really sorry about earlier. I was way out of line. I hope you're not mad." Brooke said

"Of course not, but I do need to tell you something Brooke." Haley said.

"Ok what?" She asked her sitting down on a chair facing Haley and Nathan.

Haley looked at Nathan anxiously. "Well Nathan and I were thinking about moving into an apartment together." Haley said grabbing Nathan's hand for support.

"Oh and you want this one, that's totally fine I can just crash with Peyton for awhile…"

"No Brooke, we're moving somewhere else for a fresh start you know." Nathan said.

"Oh, that's so cute." Brooke said.

"You're not upset?" Haley asked her.

"Hell no, I mean I have really enjoyed becoming such good friends with you tutor girl but umm you guys are in love and you should be together." Brooke said leaning towards them smiling.

"Well that's good." Haley said.

"You sure you don't want this apartment?" She asked them.

"Positive." Haley said smiling at Nathan who returned the smile back at her.

"Ok well you guys like make out or something, I left something in my car. I'll be back in a few." Brooke said getting up and walking out the door quickly.

"Well that was a lot easier then I thought it would be." Haley said to Nathan who shrugged.

"Come here you." She said kissing him and then pulling him into a hug.

Brooke was yet again pacing the pavement. She had totally just put on an act in there. She was happy for Nathan and Haley but she didn't want to live alone. She really needed someone to talk to right now. She looked around in the night for someone, anyone but of course when you need them no ones ever around. She looked up and saw the light on in Travis's apartment.

She got up the stairs and bracing herself she knocked on his door. Immediately she heard "come in" from the inside.

She opened the door timidly and saw Travis sitting at a desk typing on his laptop. Fricken sweet apartment.

"Brooke, hi." He said closing the computer and smiling at her, very surprised she was there.

"Um hi." She said waving at him, wow that was dorky she thought.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"You said if I ever wanted to hang out I could stop by, so here I am." She shrugged.

"Wow I had always hoped this day would come. Come in, sit down, do you want

anything to drink?" He asked her leading her to the couch where she sat down slowly.

"No thanks, I'm fine." She said.

"So what's up?" He asked her sitting down closely next to her.

"What if I had been an axe murderer?" She asked him.

"Brooke, your way to pretty to be an axe murderer." Travis said.

"Whatever, you just let anyone into your apartment?" She asked him.

"I'm a very trusting person, besides who would want to murder me?" He asked her.

"I guess I'm not a very trusting person." She said leaning back and looking sort of gloomy.

"Yeah I sort of got that from you." Travis said.

"I've had my heart broken, no ripped out before." She said.

"Who's the guy; I'll beat him up for you." Travis said smiling causing Brooke to laugh a little.

"No, don't worry about that." She said.

"So what'd you really come here to talk about?" he asked her.

"well I got in a really big fight with Lucas, and now my roommate is moving out and leaving me all by my lonesome and I don't know, I sort of thought you' be able to help." She said.

"Interesting. Did you and Lucas break up?" He asked her.

"Well no but I did some screaming and yelling to say the least." Brooke said.

"I'm sorry but I just don't really know what to say or do." Travis said actually sort of losing his cool.

"I'm just really overwhelmed and upset right now, I 'm the one who doesn't know what to do." Brooke said putting her hands over her head and leaning back.

"Hey Brooke, it's ok… come here." He said pulling her over into a hug.

Brooke felt very tense at first but then she sort of let it go, but not for to long. She pulled away.

"Thanks, I think that actually might have helped." She said.

"I thought it would." He said.

"Well I should go now; Haley and Nathan thought I would be back probably five minutes ago." Brooke said getting up.

"Let me get the door." He said running in front of her and opening it.

"Bye." She said walking out.

"Hope everything turns out ok." He said and with that he closed the door.

Brooke got back into her apartment and she got out her cell phone and dialed Lucas, who didn't answer. She started talking after the beep "hey babe it's Brooke, um I just need to talk to you so call me back as soon as you get this P.S please do call me back." Brooke said and hung up.

_Hope you liked, don't worry too much about Brooke and Lucas or Brooke and Travis for that matter. Tell me your thoughts though, please I will try to update by next week. Just super busy. Once again super sorry for the long lull. Bye_


	24. Chapter 24

_Ok here's a new chapter, sorry again for update lull, but I had my show this weekend and now that's over so I won't be as busy and only two more weeks of school till summer then I'm done and I updated like three chapters in one day last summer so I'll probably be updating a lot. Thanks for still staying with me and reviewing it's so great and keep it up. Please read and enjoy…_

Brooke woke up the next morning and there was still no call from Lucas. Brooke walked down the hallway groggily and slumped down on the couch to watch some quality television. She was halfway through Best Week Ever when Haley walked in with two coffees in hand.

"Hey Brooke." Haley said seeming very cheery as she sat down next to Brooke "got you coffee." She handed the other cup to Brooke.

"Thanks, I so need this right now." Brooke said taking a sip but quickly wishing she hadn't because it had burned her mouth.

"Oh yeah, it's kind of hot." Haley said after Brooke had already taken a sip.

"Right, well it's still good." Brooke said leaning back against the couch.

"So I ran into Lucas this morning when I was getting this coffee." Haley said trying to sound as if it was no big deal.

"Oh my god, what did he say?" Brooke asked her.

"He asked how you were." Haley said staring quizzically at Brooke.

"Well why doesn't he just call me and ask me that?" Brooke asked, not really to Haley but just mainly to the world or herself.

"Would you like to tell me what happened between you two last night?" Haley asked her sitting forward, ready for gossip.

"It was terrible Haley. Lucas and I got in such a big fight and I ended up storming out and saying something along the lines of that I didn't care about him." Brooke said.

"Why, what did he do?" Haley asked Brooke.

"Well I think he was mad at me for reminding him about his heart condition and how I didn't want him to beat those guys up so that he would be safe. I guess he thought it was taking away his manliness." Brooke said,

"Well he sounded a bit upset this morning, but he wouldn't tell me what happened." Haley said.

"I told him to call me but I guess he's still super pissed that I turned into Brooke the psycho bitch." Brooke said taking a sip of her coffee.

"So you're not mad at him anymore?" Haley asked Brooke, confused at this point.

"I'm furious." Brooke said looking at Haley like she was crazy which put Haley in an even more confused state. "I don't want to break up though, and I'm willing to be the bigger man here as long as I get my Broody back."

"You're broody? God you guys are so weird with your nicknames." Haley said.

"Whatever, I just need him back." Brooke said. "I'm going to go change and see if he's at his house." Brooke said "thanks again for the coffee, see ya later tutor girl." Brooke said leaving.

Haley leaned back and was about to take another sip of her coffee when her phone rang startling her.

"Hello?" She said, the caller I.D showed up with an unknown number…

"Haley, its Nathan can you come to 1407 Forest Street right now?" He asked her.

"Um, sure I guess. Nathan why are you calling on a different number and what's at 1407 forest street?" Haley asked him.

"Don't worry about that, just get here now. I think I found us an apartment." Nathan said and hung up.

"Oh my god." Haley screamed to herself.

"Haley?" She heard Brooke say from her room.

"Oh sorry Brooke, I gotta go! Good luck with Lucas call you later!" Haley said grabbing her purse and running out the door.

* * *

Brooke cautiously walked up to Lucas's door. "You can do this Brooke." She whispered to her self and then took in a deep breath and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later Lucas opened up the door, looking very surprised to see Brooke.

"Uh, hi." She said softly.

"Never thought I'd see you here." Lucas said leaving the door open and walking back to his bed.

"I left you a message." Brooke said ignoring the comment he had just made.

"I got it." Lucas said sitting on his bed "was there a point to it?" He asked her.

"Lucas, oh my god." She said shaking her head in disbelief "yeah there was a point. I wanted to apologize for last night and to talk to you." Brooke said.

"Can you close the door please, it's kind of cold." He said.

Brooke stared at him in anger and silence.

After a few seconds of Brooke doing nothing Lucas said "Brooke…" But she cut him off.

"Yeah I'll do you one better and slam it." Brooke said walking outside and slamming the door behind her. She started walking back to her car but she felt the tears falling down her face and she felt winded by them. She couldn't believe that Lucas was being this mean to her.

Lucas opened the door and yelled after her "Brooke wait up." He said.

"Why?" She said with her voice shaking "so you can ignore me more, yeah no thanks Lucas." She said.

"Brooke, wait I'm sorry." Lucas said.

"I'm not going to kneel down and pray for your forgiveness Lucas. You were just as bad as me last night but at least I'm willing to be sorry for it and not act like an ass." Brooke said.

"I don't think I was as bad as you last night, but I agree that we both messed up." Lucas said.

"Lucas you could've gotten really hurt with those guys and I don't care about your pride, I care about you so you're just going to have to deal with that." Brooke said.

"I understand Brooke, but you know it's just hard for me to give up so easily. I want to be able to take care of you." He said.

"You have and you do, but there's no need for you to get beat up over me. And I don't like the violence so for me, just never do that again ok?" she asked him.

Lucas looked at her and walked strongly over to her and pulled her into a hug holding her closely to him.

"Ok Lucas?" Brooke asked him still crying a little, she still wanted an answer to her question.

"Yes Brooke, of course." He said.

"Ok good, because I don't ever want to fight like we did last night again." Brooke said.

"Trust me neither do I." Lucas said wiping away a few of her tears.

"I think I lost a little of my voice from all the yelling." She smiled.

"Yeah you were a little scary." Lucas said laughing and pulling her in towards him.

"I really do love you Broody." She said looking up into his eyes.

"I love you more Cheery." He said and tenderly pressed his lips against hers. The kiss intensified and Brooke tightened her hold around Lucas trying to get as close as possible to him.

Lucas picked Brooke up into his arms causing her to scream.

"Shall we go inside?" He asked her raising his eyebrows seductively.

"Oh yes make up sex!" Brooke said nodding and kissing him again.

* * *

Haley got to 1407 Forest street and looked up at a small building that was painted in yellow. It looked like a normal house, a little big but still quaint in some weird way. She took out her phone and was getting ready to call Nathan but then she felt someone's arms slink around her waist.

"What do you think?" It was Nathan.

"Of the gigantic house that looks like more than we'll ever be able to afford? Um I love it." Haley said spinning around and wrapping her arms around his neck "but like I said there's no way we can afford this mansion."

"Ok first of all it's not even that big by itself, and second of all we wouldn't get the whole thing. It's two smaller apartments inside." Nathan said.

"Well Nathan, are those even in our price range?" She asked him.

"it's a little steep, but Haley listen my dad is trying to be on my good side right now and I'm sure I can get some money, well a lot of money from him." Nathan said.

"I don't want your dad's pity money, not to mention that we would be making a deal with the devil himself." Haley said smiling.

"Haley…" he paused trying to make up another way to get her to agree. "Let me take you inside." He said taking her hand and leading her towards the house.

"Oh wow, this is such a cute bedroom." Haley said walking over to Nathan after spending a long time looking around the room.

"When I first saw it I knew it was very Haley." He said.

"Oh you know my style now do you?" She asked him leaning against his chest.

"You like it don't you?" He asked her, trying to defend himself as best he could.

"mmm, yeah I guess." She said leaning up and kissing him "but Nathan I don't want to depend on your dad." She said.

"We're not depending on him, he's just going to give us the little money that we need to actually close on this place. But Haley it's so worth it. I know it's what you want and I like it too and we're going to be living together again which is going to be the greatest thing ever, and we both know it." Nathan said holding her closer to him. "Haley I love you, and I need to be with you. You know everything that happened last year separated us for way to long and I never want to go that long without you again."

"I love you Nathan." She said "and I think we should go for it."

"Really?" He asked her, his face lighting up.

"What the hell." She said putting her hands up in a casual gesture. Nathan picked her up and swung her around in the air kissing her as he set her back down.

* * *

Brooke was walking back up to her apartment after she left her sex fest with Lucas. She saw Travis up at her door knocking steadily.

"Um Travis?" She said walking up behind him.

"Brooke hey, I was just coming to see you." He said.

"Really?" She said, sarcastically. "Planning on breaking in where you?"

"No, actually I was just knocking." He said.

"Oh, right, well, can I help you with something?" She asked him suddenly feeling very awkward.

"I was just coming to check on you. You did seem pretty upset last night." He said.

"I was, but we worked it out." Brooke said.

"Well, that's good then. I guess you don't need me to comfort you." He said.

"Guess not." Brooke said, fakely being mean.

"You're so mean." He said putting his hand over his heart, trying to look hurt.

"Aw, sorry. But seriously I really do appreciate you being there for me last night. It's nice to know there's another side to you." She said smiling.

Madison stepped out of her car and shut the door quietly. This was so not what she wanted to be doing right now. Hopefully Haley wouldn't be there and she could just leave the book she borrowed from her at the door and make an escape. She looked up the stairs and saw Brooke talking to a mysterious and very good looking guy. They were talking, smiling perhaps even flirting? No way could Brooke being seeing another guy behind Lucas's back. Then she saw Brooke put her hand on mystery guys' shoulder.

"Bitch" Madison muttered under her breath. She gathered her thoughts and flaunted her way up the stairs.

She reached the two of them, who were laughing and she cleared her throat causing both of them to turn and look at her.

"Sorry to interrupt." She said.

"Madison." Brooke said, carrying out a very unhappy tone.

"I just came to return this book, I borrowed it from Haley." Madison said nodding her head and waiting for Brooke to give her some sort of gesture as to what she should do with it but Brooke remained cold and silent.

"Is Haley here?" Madison asked her.

"No, actually, 'maddie', she isn't. But I'll take that for you." Brooke said "wouldn't want you to have another reason to come back here again." She said, every word oozing fake niceness.

"Ok, here you go." Madison said handing it to Brooke and turning to leave but then she stopped and turned back around "I'm sorry. I don't believe we've met before." Madison said holding out her hand to a flabbergasted Travis.

He shook his head a little to get out of his trance and bring back his cool.

"I'm Travis, and it's a real shame we've never met because you're a very pretty girl." He said which made Brooke roll her eyes.

"_Travis_" She repeated his name like it was a new foreign object "I love that name, let me give you my number." She said getting out a piece of paper and pen from her purse and quickly writing her number down. "That way if you ever need someone to talk to you can call me." She said handing it to him.

"Thank you very much. I think I'll do that." He said slipping the number into his pocket.

"Um excuse me Madison, your already dating someone else." Brooke said.

"Yeah well, so are you." She said softly to Brooke "bye Travis, call me." She said and with that walked away.

"Ugh! God that girl drives me crazy." Brooke said. "You're not actually going to call her are you?" Brooke asked Travis, who was still smiling watching Madison walk away.

"I don't know, she seemed nice to me." He said "and hot" was added at the end.

"Ok, you don't know the first thing about her." Brooke said standing up straight and putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh well why don't you tell me then." He said leaning against the wall waiting for an explanation.

"I can do that easily. First of all she's a major bitch like total skank ass whore. She totally hooked up with Haley's husband not to mention the countless times she's tried to steal my boyfriend. Second of all she's already dating a really great guy named Tim and I'm almost positive she's only doing it to make me jealous so I hate her for that too because I don't want Tim getting hurt." Brooke said finishing a bit out of breath.

"Is that all?" he asked her.

"No but it covers the bases." Brooke said.

"Look, Brooke there must be something good there if a really good like your friend Jim or whatever is dating her." Travis said.

"Tim, and he's only dating her cause she's hot and popular." Brooke said.

"That doesn't sound like the greatest kind of guy to me. I mean that's what I do and we both know what kind of guy I am." He said.

"Oh shut up." Brooke said hitting him playfully "you know what I mean, it's just… I just don't like her ok?" Brooke asked him getting fed up with all of this.

"Ok, I respect your opinion, but I still might call her." He said "and I'm going to go now, so have a nice rest of your day." Travis said.

"You can always call me if you want to talk too." Brooke said.

"Jealous much?" He asked her.

"Jealous? No I just owe you one or two for last night." She said shifting her weight.

"Hmm, well I might take you up on that. See you later Hot walk girl." He said and then went back into his own apartment smiling to himself all the way back.

* * *

Haley got back later that night and saw Brooke asleep on the couch with the TV on.

She walked over to the TV and turned it off.

"Brooke." She whispered softly as she walked over to her.

"No, mm, yes the yellow flowers…" Brooke muttered in her sleep.

Haley laughed a little and this time shook Brooke's shoulder "Brooke, wake up." She said.

Brooke's eyes fluttered open to see Haley leaning over her.

"Hi Haley." She said groggily.

"You were talking about yellow flowers in your sleep." Haley said.

"Oh, yeah I think I was dreaming that Lucas and I were getting married." Brooke said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well speaking of big steps, Nathan and I found an apartment today." Haley said.

Brooke sat up on the couch and pulled Haley into a hug.

"Oh my god Haley that's so amazing. What does it look like?" Brooke asked her.

"Well it's a house that's fairly big and yellow and inside it's split into two apartments and we're getting one of them." Haley said.

"It sounds so cute; I can't wait to see it. Do you know your neighbors?" Brooke asked her.

"Well we haven't closed on the house yet, so no we don't. Hopefully they'll be nice." Haley said.

"And not mind hearing sex noises late at night." Brooke shrugged and Haley hit her playfully.

"Ok, you can just stop right there." Haley said smiling; Brooke could just be so…well… Brooke sometimes.

"Alright, I'll stop I just had to say it though." Brooke said and walked over to the refrigerator.

"So, I'm kind of scared to ask but what's the deal with you and Lucas?" Haley asked Brooke.

"We made up." Brooke said smiling at Haley as she grabbed a soda and sat back down on the couch.

"Good, so there's no more resentful feelings?" Haley asked her.

"I'll admit I'm still kind of annoyed, mostly because before we made up he was being really rude to me… But I forgave him and him me so we're good now." Brooke said.

"Well that's good." Haley said "why were you asleep when I got here, it's only nine." Haley said.

"Well, tutor girl, it's time for me to teach you a lesson. Sometimes when people fight and then they make up they have make up sex and…"

"Ok, alright I get it." Haley said cutting Brooke off "sorry I asked."

"Yeah, so that's why I'm tired." Brooke said. "Lucas wants high quality."

"EW, Brooke my best friend you're talking about." Haley said getting up and walking back towards their room but she saw her English book on the way.

"Hey when'd this get here?" She asked Brooke.

"Ooh." Brooke said raising her eyebrows "Madison stopped by and gave it to me earlier today." Brooke said.

"hm, and how was that?" Haley asked Brooke.

"Awful, I hate that bitch." Brooke said.

"Aw, well did you at least say thank you for the book?" Haley asked her.

"I might have, you know I really can't remember. Too much rage in my brain at the time."

"Your something else Brooke." Haley said shaking her head and walking down to their bedroom.

"I know, right." Brooke said to herself as she followed after Haley.

_Well that's that please do what you do so greatly and review. I'll hopefully update in a week and half. Maybe less we'll see. Sorry I can't update very regularly I know you hate that but school's almost over so just hang in there. I'll probably start a new story soon. Alright review and bye…_


	25. Chapter 25

_Hi everyone, my god I've been so terrible about updating but trust me this chapter has a lot of drama at the end, its dark so just a warning… um thanks for being awesome and still reviewing I'm like soo happy about that, keep it up. Ok well please read and enjoy…_

Lucas was in sitting at the counter in his mom's café Monday morning waiting for Brooke to get there. They planned on having breakfast before school that day, and apparently Brooke had some big news to tell Lucas also.

"Lucas, hey." He heard a voice say, a voice which he thought was Brooke's but when he turned around to kiss her it was really Madison.

"Uh, hi Madison." He said a little disappointed.

"Try being a little more disappointed." Madison said sarcastically.

"Oh, no I was just…"

"It's ok Lucas." She smiled and said as she sat down next to him at the counter.

"Brooke just said she had something really important to tell me, so I really want to know what it is." He said.

Madison nodded her head at him, a classic "trying to look like your listening when your really not" gesture. "How are things with Brooke?" She asked wanting to get down to business.

"With Brooke? Everything's great." Lucas said a little confused as to why Madison cared.

"Oh, well that's good." Madison said smiling quickly that looking back at her hands which were resting on the counter.

Lucas laughed nervously a little bit "any particular reason you wanted to know?"

"What I can't just make nice conversation?" She asked him.

"Of course you can…but Brooke's can't be your favorite conversation piece." Lucas said.

"Listen Lucas, I should tell you something. I don't really know much about the situation but I can't just let it sit in my head. I have to tell you." Madison said.

Lucas shifted his weight and leaned in a little "Ok go ahead." He said.

"Yesterday I was over at Brooke and Haley's apartment to drop of a book I borrowed from Haley, and…"

"Wait a second you read?" He asked her smiling.

"Lucas I'm serious, and it was for English. Ok back to my story. I saw brooke with this guy, he doesn't go to our school but he's very cute. Anyway they were like flirting." Madison said.

"Do you know his name?" Lucas asked her.

"Travis I think." She said.

"Right, that's what I thought." Lucas said leaning back in his chair and sighing.

"You know him?" Madison asked him.

"Mainly through Brooke. He lives two apartments down and she used to hate him but recently they're becoming like best friends." Lucas said.

"You don't sound very happy about that." Madison said.

"What do you mean they were flirting?" Lucas asked her ignoring her comment.

"Just laughing a lot, she touched his shoulder a couple of times and I don't know they just seemed to have a connection." Madison said shrugging.

"Yeah, I was afraid of that." Lucas said and then looked over at an apprehensive Madison.

"I' sure they're just friends, Brooke would never cheat on me. Besides I don't think she likes him that much." Lucas said.

"All I'm saying is he was very cute, and charming which are two very deadly combinations. It doesn't matter if she loves you she could still fall for him." Madison said which made Lucas look even more scared then he already was. "Anyway I should go now. I told Tim I'd meet him." Madison said getting up and grabbing her purse.

"Thanks for telling me Madison." Lucas said.

"Oh good, you don't think I'm like some tattle-tale then do you?" She asked him.

"No, I appreciate it." Lucas said.

"Try not to mention it to Brooke though, I mean she already hates me enough and I don't think she'd have the same opinion as you. I mean your not going to be mad at her or anything are you? Because I don't think it's that serious I could've totally misjudged the whole situation." Madison was blabbering so much Lucas had to put his hand on her shoulder to silence her.

"Madison, don't worry about it. I won't mention you, you're safe." Lucas said.

"Ok thanks. Well bye call me if you wanna talk sometime." Madison said and walked briskly out of the café.

Brooke walked in the café right after Madison walked out.

"EW she didn't talk to you did she?" Brooke asked Lucas as she walked over to him.

"Just had a history question." Lucas said pulling Brooke in for a kiss but she pulled away "she's not in our history class." Brooke said.

"I guess she just thought I'd know." Lucas said shrugging and stuttering a little bit, he wasn't the best liar. "So what's this news you had to tell me?" He asked her, changing the subject usually worked however.

"Ok well, I got accepted to New York School of Fashion." Brooke said smiling and taking Lucas's hands in hers.

"Brooke, that's amazing." Lucas said pulling her over to him and kissing her quickly.

"I know, I just found out last night. Lucas I'm actually going to college!" She screamed causing some of the people in the café to look at her strangely.

"That's so great Brooke." He said.

"Now all we have to do is figure out a school for you to go to." Brooke said.

"Actually Brooke, I got in to NYU." Lucas said, he was kind of in shock that this meant they were actually going to go to college together.

"Lucas! No freaking way!" Brooke said jumping up and kissing him as she threw her arms around his neck causing him to almost fall of his chair.

"How could you not tell me this sooner?" She asked him, her face had a huge smile across it.

"Well I was waiting for the right time and then we got in that little fight thing, so I guess now is the right time." Lucas said.

"Oh my god, we're going to college together Lucas. Most couples have to deal with this problem but we don't. It's so perfect." Brooke said.

"I know. I love you Brooke." Lucas said pulling her over to him and kissing her softly on the lips.

* * *

Haley skipped up to Nathan in the school courtyard.

"Hey you." Haley said kissing him quickly.

"Hi." Nathan said returning with another kiss.

"I want to move in with you this weekend." Haley said.

"Wow that's pretty soon." Nathan said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh, how long do you want me to wait for then?" She asked him slipping away "I've already started packing." She said,

"I was just kidding Haley." He said taking her back into his arms again.

"Good, because I could've have waited for that long. It's sort of awkward still being in the apartment with Brooke. You know that whole, are you really moving out, thing." Haley said.

"No I don't really get it actually." Nathan said.

"Oh never mind." Haley slipped away from him.

"Ok." He said still wearing a look of confusion.

"Look it's just like…" Haley started to try to explain but trailed off when she saw Brooke and Lucas walking over to them.

"Hello lovers." Brooke said her voice oozing happiness.

"Excited much?" Haley asked her.

"Yes actually, Lucas and I are both going to college in New York." Brooke said.

"Oh my god, that's great." Haley said hugging Brooke and then Lucas "I wish I knew what Nathan and I's situation was."

"I'm sure you guys will figure it out." Brooke said not wanting to get into any drama on this good day.

"Yeah, oh hey do you two want to go out to dinner tonight at Karen's café?" Haley asked them.

"Sounds good to me." Brooke said smiling and looking up at Lucas for an answer.

"Yeah that'd be great." Lucas said.

"Does anyone mind if I invite Travis?" Brooke asked them.

"Yeah" Haley, Nathan, and Lucas all said at once.

"Oh come on guys, he's really not as bad as he seems and I don't really think he has that many friends here." Brooke said pleading with them.

"Brooke I think there's a reason for that." Nathan said.

"If he's nice to me he can be nice to you all." Brooke said.

Haley, Nathan and Lucas all exchanged glances with each other "alright fine." Lucas said unhappily.

"Yay! Ok and please try to be nice." Brooke said.

"I'll try." Haley said.

"Yeah sure." Nathan said.

"Ok great, I'll see if he wants to come after school and meet you guys there." Brooke said.

"Alright, sounds good I have to get to class now." Nathan said "you coming?" He asked Haley.

"Yeah, bye guys." She said waving and then turning to follow Nathan.

"I'm not to sure about this." Haley said quietly to Nathan.

"The Travis thing? Yeah me neither, I hope it all works out." Nathan said putting an arm around Haley.

* * *

Madison and Tim were standing in the hall holding hands.

"Let's go out to dinner tonight." Madison said sweetly.

"Sure, sounds good to me." Tim said "where to?" he asked her.

"I really like Karen's café." Madison said.

"Alright, yeah maybe Nathan will be there, I haven't talked to that kid in years." Tim said.

"Years Tim?" Madison raised her eyebrows.

"Aw you know what I mean." Tim said.

"Ok I have to go to English, see you later baby." She said kissing him quickly.

"Bye Maddie." He said and turned to walk off the other way.

Madison walked into the classroom a little late and the only seat left was right behind Brooke.

"You're late Madison." Mr. Leaf said.

"Right sorry about that." She said putting her stuff beside her.

Brooke had her cell phone out and was texting someone who Madison saw only to be Travis. Madison said up a little so she could read what it said 'hey Travis, just to let you know your coming out to eat with me tonight… call me later.'

_Oh my god_ Madison thought, it was actually true that Brooke was cheating on Lucas with this guy… bitch.

* * *

Brooke skipped up to Travis's apartment door and knocked excitedly.

He opened it up from the other side of the door and smiled when he saw her.

"What's up pretty?" he asked her.

"Did you get my text?" She asked him.

"No, I don't think so." He said.

"Oh, well I'm having like a super good day today, and Lucas, Haley, Nathan and I are going to get something to eat. I just came to see if you wanted to come with us?" Brooke said.

"If I want to you with you and everyone else who hates me?" Travis asked her confused.

"Yes." Brooke said smiling and walking into his apartment.

"Let me think about that one. Uh, no." Travis said smiling and closing the door behind Brooke.

"Come on, I told them all you weren't as bad as you seemed. They said they'd try and be nice." Brooke said.

"Yeah but you should have fun with your friends Brooke." Travis said.

"Well I sort of thought you were my friend." Brooke said, not giving up on her happy front. This day started and had to end a good day.

"Oh thanks Brooke, but I just think it would suck with me there." He said.

"Travis, come on you're really sucking right now." Brooke said.

"Alright, ok I'll go. Just let me change shirts." He said.

"Yay! Ok go now." Brooke said pushing him back towards the back of his apartment where she assumed his room was.

"Come help me decide which one to wear." He said taking her hand and leading her back to his room.

"Blue or red?" He asked her when they got back to his room.

"What are you some kind of girl?" She asked him standing a little impatiently because they needed to meet Haley, Nathan and Lucas for dinner soon.

"Hey, shut up!" He said pushing her playfully but he pushed her so much that she fell onto his bed.

"Whoa, ever heard of anger management?" She asked him starting to get up but he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Travis?" She asked him raising her eyebrows; he looked like he was ready to have a heart to heart with her.

"You're so hot Brooke." He said.

"Uh, thanks I guess but I don't think Lucas would like…" Brooke was cut off by Travis leaning over and kissing her. She immediately pushed him away.

"EW Travis no." Brooke said getting up and walking to the door.

"I'm sorry, that was wrong." Travis said.

"Yeah I think I should go now." Brooke said but she couldn't get the door to open.

"Wait Brooke, don't go." He said walking over to her and pinning her against the wall

"I'm sorry" he said leaning his head down against her neck and starting to kiss it.

"Travis, ugh get off of me." Brooke said trying to push him away but he wouldn't back off.

"I'm sorry Brooke, but I just really like you. I thought you liked me too." He said.

"Well, I mean I do." She said trying to convince him to stop "but we're just friends remember?" She asked him starting to get really panicked. She tried reaching her hand behind her to open the door but Travis grabbed her wrist and took one hand around her waist and pushed her away from the door and onto the bed.

"I can't just be friends." He said straddling her on the bed.

"No, please Travis. No." She said pushing him away but he just kept kissing her. He pinned her arms down and kissed her lips furiously. Then he started to untie the tie on her halter top.

"Travis, please stop!" She yelled "get the hell off me." She yelled, every word getting louder.

"Brooke you know you want this." He said taking her top of and running her hands all over her body.

Brooke had tears streaming out of her eyes now "get off." She said breathless from trying to push him away.

"shhh, don't cry. Please." Travis said wiping the tears that endlessly fell from her eyes.

"Travis, just get off me. I won't tell anyone about this just please." She said but he already leaned over her and kissed her again.

"I've wanted you since I got here." He said taking off his belt.

Brooke's eyes widened in fear as he pulled out a condom.

"No!" she cried, "I don't want to, I don't like you that way." She said screaming.

"Brooke, hot walk girl. You're just too hot to give up." He said unzipping her jeans and sliding them off. Brooke tried to get away from him when he didn't have his arms over her hands but he quickly got her pants off and laid himself down over her so that their faces were just inches apart.

"You'll like this I promise." He whispered in her ear and then looked at her tear stained face.

"NO!" She screamed as loud as she could.

"HELP, PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry." He said kissing her one last time…

_aw, scary I know and again I'm sorry about not updating but I have the whole next chapter planned in my head so it should be out sooner than any of my other long lulls and its summer now so I'm really bored, please review about thoughts in the sad end of this chapter, sorry it was kinda short but I wanted it to end right there. Bye…_


	26. Chapter 26

_Here's the next chapter, no four week long gap between updates this time haha. Thanks for the reviews they were great as always keep that up. Alright read and enjoy…_

"If you tell anyone I'll deny it." Travis said and with that he threw Brooke out of his apartment.

Brooke's breathing was hard, she had a tearstained face and she felt like she was going to collapse from trying to fight Travis off of her, but she just wasn't strong enough.

She grabbed onto the side railing for support as she walked back to her apartment.

This couldn't be happening.

She fumbled around for her keys and got inside her apartment and locked the door quickly.

She knew it wasn't possible but she still half expected to see Travis standing there.

She ran to her bathroom and turned on the shower and tore of her clothes.

When she got in the hot water she scrubbed her whole body furiously so much that it hurt.

After she stopped the tears came again.

She'd trusted him…

After she got out of the shower she grabbed sweatpants and a hoodie and put them on.

She sat on her living room couch feeling totally out and away from everything real.

She didn't even feel like she was in her own apartment.

* * *

Lucas, Haley, and Nathan sat in Karen's café at a table together.

"Guys seriously where is Brooke?" Lucas asked them.

"I don't know she's really late." Haley said.

"I'm getting a little worried, why wouldn't she just call if something was wrong?" Lucas said.

"I've called her twice she won't pick up her phone." Haley said shrugging.

"Maybe we should go to her apartment or something." Nathan suggested.

"Hold on." Lucas said getting up and walking over to Madison and Tim who had just come in.

"Hey, have either of you seen Brooke recently?" Lucas asked them.

"Was she supposed to meet you guys?" Madison asked them flipping back her hair.

"Yeah, she's really late and won't pick up her phone." Lucas said running his hands through his hair nervously.

Madison sighed "Lucas, god I hate to be the one to tell you this but I saw her texting Travis in class today and she said that they had to get together tonight." Madison said.

"Well I mean she did say she was going to invite him." Lucas said not wanting to think that Brooke could be cheating on him.

"The message didn't say anything about meeting up with you guys, I don't know." Madison said looking down at the ground.

Lucas laughed in sarcasm and anger "I guess I'll go see for myself." He said starting to leave.

"I'm sorry Lucas, you don't deserve this." Madison said.

"Whatever." He said "I have to go."

"Wait Lucas, maybe you should calm down a little." Haley said standing up to stop him.

"No actually I don't think that's a good idea." Lucas said "Have a nice night everyone." He said his voice oozing with anger as he left the café.

"You know Madison." Haley said turning to face her "you really have no right to put your nose in places where it sure as hell doesn't belong." Haley said.

"You would rather me keep it to myself that I know for a fact that Brooke is cheating on Lucas."

"No I'm pretty sure you don't know that 'for a fact'." Haley said angrily.

"Haley, you're the one who doesn't know anything about the situation." Madison said "I can tell when there's cheating going on and Brooke's doing it, and she's a bitch for that. Lucas deserves better."

"What like you? God Tim I think you deserve better than Madison; she's obviously only doing this so that she can have Lucas all to herself. It's what she did with my husband." Haley said.

"Haley come on, maybe we should go." Nathan said standing behind her.

"Look Haley, I don't like Lucas that way. He's just a friend and I care about him and just so you know Tim and I love each other so you can go be a pathetic bitch somewhere else."

"If you did anything to hurt Brooke's relationship with Lucas then you better stay away from me." Haley said grabbing Nathan's hand and walking towards the door.

A confused Nathan looked back at a confused Tim and they exchanged glances.

"Call me." Tim mouthed to Nathan who nodded in return.

* * *

Lucas got to Brooke's apartment building and marched straight past her door to Travis's and began to pound on it. Travis opened the door looking like he had just woken up from a deep sleep.

"Hey…" He said but got cut off by Lucas.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lucas asked him.

Travis, thinking Lucas was talking about what he did to Brooke, said "hey, she wanted it too; she basically threw herself at me." Travis said.

Lucas stepped back a second, and realized it was actually true that Brooke had gone behind his back and cheated on him with Travis.

"You were actually with Brooke?" he asked Travis.

"What… yeah tonight. Look I'm sorry I couldn't pass that opportunity up. I guess she just likes me more than you." Travis said, surprised at how easily he was getting out of this.

"Just stay away from here." Lucas said sort of quietly before Travis closed the door.

Lucas quickly regained his composure and walked over to Brooke's apartment and knocked on the door.

He heard a "who is it?" From inside, Brooke's voice.

"Lucas, your boyfriend." He said. "We need to talk."

Brooke slowly got up and opened the door at which point Lucas walked in swiftly.

"I can't believe you Brooke." Lucas said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him.

"You ditch me, Haley and Nathan for dinner tonight to sleep with that fucking Travis guy." Lucas said.

Brooke stared at him in disbelief "Lucas seriously what are you talking about?" She asked him starting to feel tears and anger build up inside her.

"Madison told me she saw you texting him in class today…"

"Yeah about coming to dinner tonight." Brooke yelled.

"More like about sleeping with him, I talked to him just now Brooke. He said you threw yourself at him." Lucas yelled back.

Brooke couldn't stand up anymore. She sat down on the couch feeling as though the wind had been knocked out of her.

"You don't know anything about tonight." Brooke said.

"STOP LYING BROOKE!" He said.

"I wasn't with Travis like that, I… god you're so wrong." Brooke said standing again.

"I thought you loved me, we were going to go to college together." Lucas said more softly.

Brooke felt the tears starting to run down her face "Lucas! Travis is and asshole and you don't know anything about tonight. You're wrong." She said.

"So you didn't sleep with him?" Lucas asked her.

"I…" She didn't know what to say to that.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Lucas said heading for the door.

"Lucas wait." Brooke said walking up to him.

"Get away from me Brooke." He said pushing her gently away from him

Once again Brooke felt that same feeling of having the wind being knocked out of her.

"Fuck you." She said.

"You know…what the hell Brooke? How the hell can you be mad at me right now? You're the one who fucked Travis." Lucas said.

"Oh my god. You are so wrong I can't even…" She struggled to find the right words "you trust the slut Madison and the jackass Travis over me, your girlfriend." Brooke said.

"Brooke! You looked me right in the eye and could not deny that you slept with Travis." Lucas said stepping towards her.

"That's just because…" She couldn't carry on because she was crying so much.

"What Brooke? What?" He asked her grabbing her arm.

"Lucas get your hands OFF of me!" She yelled stepping away.

"Why are you acting like this? You had to know that I would find out that you…"

"That I slept with Travis right? How can you not see?" She asked him sitting down on the couch again.

"See what, that you're a slut?" He asked her.

Brooke looked at him sharply. Lucas couldn't believe he had just said that.

"Get out." She said so coldly that Lucas could basically feel the room drop in temperature.

"Brooke… I didn't mean that. I'm sorry." He said.

"I don't care; you have no right to call me a slut. You have no idea what happened tonight and I don't really care if you ever know. You're a fucking asshole and you know what Lucas I hope that I never have to see your ass of a face again." Brooke said.

"Brooke I'm sorry." He said again.

"Go away now." She said.

"Alright fine." He said walking to the door and leaving. Once he got outside he couldn't quite put together what all had happened in there, but he had never intended on them getting into that big of a fight. The anger just kind of took over him. He had called Brooke a slut, something that he would never forgive himself for, ever.

* * *

Haley and Nathan sat in Nathan's car parked outside her apartment.

"So I'll call you tomorrow about moving and stuff?" Haley asked for reassurance.

"Yes." Nathan said smiling as Haley started to leave but he place a hand over her arm.

"I just want you to know that I thought you were really sexy tonight when you got angry at Madison." Nathan said.

Haley looked at him putting on her best 'sexy' face. "Really…" She said and leaned over to kiss him. Nathan pulled her as close as possible to him considering that they were in a car and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Haley.

The two of them broke apart when they heard a car door slam.

"That's Lucas's car." Haley said opening the car door. "I'll see you tomorrow, now I have to go do some damage control."

"Love you Hales." Nathan said.

"You too." She said getting out. She walked over to Lucas's car and saw him sitting in the front seat; he hadn't even turned the car on yet.

"Lucas." She said tapping on the window, he turned and looked at her and opened the door to get out.

"Starting a new slamming doors phase?" Haley asked him.

"I screwed up really bad with Brooke." Lucas said.

"Like how bad?" Haley asked him.

"I don't know if we are currently a couple anymore." Lucas said.

"Lucas!" Haley said hitting him on the arm "go apologize to her."

"Haley she did cheat on me with Travis." Lucas said.

"What? How can you know that for sure? You don't really trust Madison that much do you?" She asked him.

"Travis said she threw herself at him, and Brooke didn't deny it." Lucas said.

"I don't believe that. I'm going to go talk to her." Haley said.

"Tell her I'm sorry, and I don't actually want to break up." Lucas said.

"Mhmm, you should go get some sleep Luke." Haley said.

"Good luck, she seemed pretty upset." Lucas said.

"Bye."

Haley walked upstairs and went inside their apartment. She saw Brooke sitting on the couch staring at the wall.

"Hey Brooke." Haley said, not knowing whether to sound serious or normal, or happy.

Brooke remained silent.

"So, um I ran into Lucas on the way out." Haley said.

"Great." Brooke remarked sarcastically.

Haley slowly walked over to the couch and took a seat "um he said you guys broke up." Haley said.

"Did he mention that he called me a slut?" Brooke asked Haley turning to her.

Haley did a double take to Brooke "no he didn't, uh he didn't tell me that."

"Yep that's me, Brooke the slut at your service; she just loves to sleep with guys behind her boyfriends back." Brooke said like she was advertising herself.

"Yeah, so what is the deal with Travis?" Haley asked her, approaching the whole thing very cautiously.

"I might as well just tell you that I hooked up with him, I mean it makes no difference what I say now." Brooke said.

"Why'd you do it?" Haley asked her; actually surprised that Brooke had slept with Travis.

"Hmm let me think about that, well he's hot so I just figured you know it may screw my relationship with the one guy that I've ever loved but what the hell it's worth it to hook up with the almighty Travis." Brooke said all in one sarcastic phrase.

"Brooke I'm confused." Haley said.

"I didn't want to Haley." Brooke said turning her face towards Haley and feeling tears coming down it.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked her

"I went over there to invite him to dinner, and… he invited me back to his room to help him decide what color shirt to wear… god I'm so stupid." Brooke said, even laughing a little bit. She had forgotten till now the reason she ever went back to his room.

"He…" Haley couldn't quite get the words out "he raped you?"

"Yes." Brooke said, which made her start to sob because she hadn't yet admitted that she'd actually been raped.

"Oh my god Brooke, come here." Haley said walking over to Brooke and pulling her into a hug.

"I'm calling the police." Haley said.

"No Haley." Brooke said pulling away from her "you can't."

"Why not? Brooke he raped you we can't just let that slip by." Haley said confused.

"I just don't want to deal with that tonight."

"Ok, but you do need to go to a doctor soon." Haley said.

"We wore a condom." Brooke said rolling her eyes. "How nice of him."

"You still need to get checked out." Haley said.

"Ok fine." Brooke said.

"Brooke can I ask you a question?" Haley asked her.

"You just did." Brooke said giving her a look and then she said "sure."

"Why didn't you tell Lucas the truth?" Haley asked her.

"I don't even know Haley, I mean he came in here accusing me of all this cheating stuff and I just went off on him and then it was just way not the right time to tell him and he called me a slut. But I guess even more then that I'm just embarrassed." Brooke said.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Haley asked her.

"Because I just feel so stupid for going back there with Travis, and for ever trusting him after you and everyone else told me how evil he was or whatever." Brooke said.

"You don't need to feel that way." Haley said placing a hand on Brooke's shoulder.

"Yeah but I do." Brooke said.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I was one minute away from kicking Madison's ass tonight." Haley said.

"You? Haley Tutorgirl James Scott was about to beat up anther person tonight?" Brooke asked her.

"Yeah she was really pissing me off." Haley said.

"No surprise… look Haley I need to go sleep um I'm about as drained as a person can get." Brooke said.

"Yeah of course you are, do you need anything?" Haley asked her.

"Just sleep." Brooke said smiling faintly before walking back to her room.

When she got inside she again had that feeling that Travis was somewhere in the room.

She had tried to act somewhat happy with Haley but she was only holding in fear and tears. She crawled into her bed and wrapped the cover around her as tight as possible realizing she was probably in for a long night of nightmares.

* * *

Haley showed up at Lucas's house and knocked on the door. A few seconds later he answered it.

"Did you talk to her?" Lucas asked her immediately as Haley walked into the living room.

"Um yeah and you have some major problems Lucas." Haley said.

"What? I don't understand." Lucas said.

"I can't believe you called Brooke a slut, I don't care what she did, or in this case didn't do, you can't just call a girl a slut. That's not even like you." Haley said.

"Haley I know, it just slipped out I was so angry." Lucas said.

"I don't know you're just not the same person I used to know and love." Haley said.

"Haley…" he started but she cut him off.

"By the way you're more wrong than ever about what happened with Brooke." Haley said sitting on his couch.

"Then why couldn't she just tell me she didn't sleep with Travis?" Lucas asked Haley sitting next to her.

"Because it happened but… not the way you think." Haley said, wondering if that was alright because Brooke hadn't given her the ok to tell Lucas about the rape.

"I… Haley I don't get it." Lucas said.

"Think about it. He took advantage of her Lucas." Haley said.

"You mean... he raped her?" Lucas asked Haley.

Haley sighed heavily "yes."

Lucas buried his head in his hands "oh my god." He muttered.

"She's really upset Luke." Haley said.

"Yeah I was the biggest jerk ever to her." Lucas said.

"You need to apologize." Haley said.

"No I need to go kill Travis." Lucas said springing up and grabbing his jacket.

"Lucas no!" Haley said walking over to him and blocking the door.

"Haley I'm serious I'm not letting him get away with this." Lucas said.

"You know that if you go over there right now then you might actually kill him and I mean literally." Haley said.

"Haley he raped Brooke, I can't just let that slide." Lucas said.

"Ok, that's fine but let's let the law deal with this." Haley said.

"No Hales I have to go." Lucas said.

"Lucas you need to talk to Brooke first." Haley said.

Lucas took in a deep breath "your right." He said backing away from the door as Haley let out a big breath.

"But Lucas give her tonight to rest, sleep and think things over. Both of you need to chill for awhile. And when you do talk to her don't talk immediately about the rape, try and get her to admit it to you and if she doesn't don't push it. She's beating herself up way too much over it." Haley said.

"Ok." Lucas said.

"and believe me if you go after Travis right now it will make everything worse, just trust me on that one." Haley said.

"Alright I do." He said there wasn't much emotion in his voice.

"Ok, I should go now." Haley said.

"Wait Haley, I'm sorry I've been different lately. And I'm also sorry we haven't been the best of friends or whatever. I promise I'll make that up to you after I get back on track with Brooke." Lucas said.

"Ok thanks. See you later." She said smiling and leaving his house.

* * *

Brooke woke up the next day as sun spilled into her room. She was feeling anything but sunny right now. She got out of her bed and walked down the hall where Haley was asleep on the couch.

Brooke quietly tried to make herself some cereal but she ended up waking Haley up.

"Sorry." Brooke said as Haley sat up on the couch.

"Oh it's no problem; I'm the one who slept on the couch." Haley said trying to smooth down her frazzled hair.

"You didn't have to do that by the way, you do have a bed in our room." Brooke said.

"It was late when I got back I just, didn't want to wake you." Haley said "besides this couch is pretty comfortable." Haley said just as she heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get that." Haley said jumping up.

"Wait." Brooke said stepping back a little "who is it?" She yelled towards the door.

"Um Lucas." Lucas's voice said from behind the door.

"I hope you don't mind I sort of talked to him last night." Haley said scared of Brooke's reaction.

"Did you tell him?" Brooke asked her.

"Sort of, I mean… you should just talk to him." Haley said.

"Fine let him in." Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"Are you mad?" Haley asked her.

"Not at you." Brooke said as Haley walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hi." Lucas said softly when Haley opened the door.

"Um I'm going to go get breakfast, I'll be back later." Haley said stepping out of the apartment and running down the stairs. She didn't want to be there for Brooke and Lucas's conversation.

"You can come in Lucas." Brooke said walking out to the living room area.

Lucas came in with a bouquet of flowers in his hand and closed the door behind him.

Neither one of them said anything. Lucas set the flowers down on the coffee table in the middle of the living room.

"Are those supposed to make up for last night?" Brooke asked him.

"No, they're part of my apology though." Lucas said.

"Interesting." Brooke said raising her eyebrows.

"Brooke please just listen." Lucas said.

"Gee Lucas last night when I listened I got called a slut, I'm not sure I want to do that again." Brooke said.

"I shouldn't have said that or anything else last night. Brooke I thought I was losing you that's why I was so angry." Lucas said taking a step closer to her as if to make more of a breakthrough.

"Lucas you almost lost me last night because you were being an ass." Brooke said.

"But I didn't loose you." He said, pointing out the fact that she had said almost.

"I guess not." Brooke said.

"Brooke I'm sorry, everything that happened last night was just wrong." Lucas said.

"The worst night of my life was last night." Brooke said sitting down on the couch.

"Look we're avoiding it but we can't anymore. Haley told me about Travis." Lucas said.

"Well at least you trust her over Travis and Madison." Brooke said rolling her eyes again.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." Lucas said.

"not only was I sexually abused last night Lucas, but to add onto that the one guy that I love most in the world accused me of cheating on him with the guy that had just raped me." Brooke said almost to the point of tears.

"I don't know what else to say but I'm sorry." Lucas said.

"Try that you love me, and that you would do anything to erase what happened last night… and god I don't know but you're always there to protect me but last night you weren't." Brooke said.

"Brooke…" Lucas said sitting down beside her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Brooke wrapped her arms around Lucas tightly and cried onto his shoulder "I just needed you last night." She cried.

"I know, but I'm here now." Lucas said stroking her hair and holding her closer.

"Lucas I need you to promise me something." Brooke said looking up at him.

"Anything pretty girl." He said wiping away a tear that was falling down her face.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me, and that you'll always love me and trust me to not cheat on you, and that you'll never ever call me a slut again." Brooke said.

"I promise." Lucas said.

_So there you have it, I know the ending was totally cheesy but I couldn't think of much else to do with it. So here's the deal I'm kind of stuck on where I want to go next with this story so if you have any suggestions please PLEASE tell me in a review I would really appreciate that and it will make upcoming chapters come faster if I actually know what to write about. Alright bye guys…_


	27. note

Author's note to you

Ok so I'm sorry this isn't a chapter but I'm taking a break from this story, not a really long one but I'm starting a new one tree hill story that you guys should definitely check out if your not too mad at me for taking a break from this one. I'm not ending this story my break won't be that long and I just want to say thanks for reviewing and I really take your thoughts into consideration like your suggestions for the next chapter. Anyways check out my new story let go, and bye and thanks for staying reading


End file.
